Blackwater is Red
by koobre
Summary: It's hard to have a crush on someone. It's even harder to have a crush on someone of the same gender as you; however, this is Yuugi's problem. Yami, who is his crush, is unique in many mysterious ways. As Yuugi gets closer to him, he learns just how different Yami is and learns just how dangerous curiosity is. What has he gotten himself into?
1. Chapter 1

(I'm going to say this here, so I don't have to say it later: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! The story is mine, but the character belong to Takahashi.)

 **Ch 1 I Hate Waking Up Because I Love My Dreams**

Early morning walks were typically fine; The cool air was nice and refreshing and it helped to wake up his sleepy mind before being held up in school once more. Waking up at six in the morning never settled right with Yuugi. No matter what he did - cold shower, alarm clock half way across the room, snooze- there was nothing that he could do to shake the early morning grogginess.

Due to this lack of motivation, Yuugi's mood was never pretty as soon as he woke up. The main cause for his morning aggravation, aside from now getting his sleep cut short, was the fact that he never got to finish his dreams. Good, bad, or weird, there were few things that he hated more than a dream being cut short. Dreams were unique, and were only shown once: even repeat dreams were different in some way each time. This made dreams a treasure, and made Yuugi unsatisfied when the dream was forced to an end.

Lately, his dreams were especially pleasant, which made him all he more displeased when he was ripped away from that fantasy. Thinking back on the dreams always made him feel warm, and caused his cheeks to blush but they made him happy. They were simple and gentle -nothing to be embarrassed about, really- but it was _who_ he shared the dream with that made these seemingly innocent dreams turn desirable. His crush for the past year now had always occuped his mind, but it was recently that those thoughts have traveled into his sleep as well.

Lost in the warm embrace of the dreams had made Yuugi even more eager for night time, so much so that he went to bed extra early for the chance to extend the dream for that much longer. Alas it was always in vain, as he would be stripped of his fantasy and thrown back into cold reality. It did nothing to improve his hate for the mornings.

Despite that, there was one thing that he had to look forward to every day, which helped improve his mood just slightly before going to school. Because he lived so close to the school, Yuugi was able to walk from his family's game shop, where they lived, to the school every day. Along the route, he would always meet up with his friend since he was 8, Anzu Mazaki, who also lived nearby. They would talk about trivial things mostly, both of them too tired to get into anything deep, but it made both of them happy.

However, there were morning walks that didn't make him happy. Anzu, since middle school, had gone through five boyfriends, but none of them were happy. They seemed fine at first, but as time drew on, they got bad, some even turned abusive. Luckily Anzu was able to leave them, but she always found somebody new; for example, her new sixth boyfriend, Valon.

He was alright, to say the least, but he had a bold attitude and a short fuse. To back up any threats he made, he had a bad boy reputation, with some victims still in the hospital. He never got along with Yuugi, nor did Yuugi really want to, but he respected Anzu's relationship with him. Sill, that didn't mean he appreciated when Valon joined their morning walks together.

Anzu, dressed in her pink school uniform swung her and Valon's intertwined hands as the three walked, "It looks like it's going to be a nice day out. No rain in sight! Maybe we should gather all our friends and head to the park?"

Valon who stood just a few inches taller than her with wild, brown hair, and light brown eyes, wearing the navy blue school uniform nodded, "Maybe."

Yuugi hung back just a little in order to give the couple some space; although, he more did it to stay away from Valon. The other never seemed to understand him, and Yuugi was done trying to get to know him anyway. It was a cruel thought, but he didn't like the man, and he knew the two wouldn't last. Yuugi refused to know someone who would inevitably break his friends heart.

The rest of the walk to school was silent aside from Anzu's attempts to create conversation. She was tenacious and valiant in her efforts, but nothing could spark the other two to talk. Considering how much Anzu loved to talk and how much Valon didn't, it confused him how the two even managed to work out. Granted Yuugi was sad not to joined in with his friend, but he feared the cold remarks and annoyed glares that he would get from Valon. Had he not been their, Yuugi would gladly join in the conversation, but when he was, Yuugi just assumed stay quiet.

When they finally reached the school yard, Yuugi let out a sigh of relief when he spotted his best friend Jounouchi running over. Valon growled and excused himself from Anzu, most likely to hang out with his other friends. The man never could stand any one of Anzu's friends it seemed.

Jonouchi, with his shaggy blonde hair and honey eyes, stopped in front of the other two and flashed them a goofy smile, "I see your boy-toy joined the walk this morning."

Yuugi cringed at the title, knowing that it would set Anzu off. Jonouchi was never too fond of any of the boys that Anzu got with, but that just came from mistrust. His blonde friend had only had one relationship before, and it ended in disaster. Yuugi had once tried to pry for details, as his curiosity got the better of him, but that made his friend angry. Luckily with an apology and a day of space, the two were on good terms again, and Yuugi knew better than to bring it up ever again; however, Jonouchi had always seemed detached ever since then and refused to get that close to someone ever again.

Still, that pain hung with his friend who disapproved of Anzu's willingness to seemiling go out with anyone; of course, Yuugi knew that wasn't the case. Anzu herself, was not one to get with a fling, but she had an open heart and an open mind. This led her to fall fast, but sadly, she also seemed to attract the wrong boys. Jonouchi, knowing of her past relationships, always tried to protect her, but he can never stop her.

Anzu glared at her friend as red tinted her cheeks, "He is not a boy-toy, and nor would he ever act as one. Valon is a gentleman, more so than you." She crossed her arms and puffed out her chest.

Jonouchi snorted, "I'm sure that bad boy rep he's got is proof that he knows how to treat a lady right."

"At least he doesn't view other girls like an object to gawk at." Anzu scoffed.

Jonouchi shrugged his shoulders, "It's the girls fault if they want to wear skirts that are way too short, and shirts cut way to low. I like a good chest and butt view like the next man, right Yuugi?"

A furious blushed crossed Yuugi's face as he stuttered, "J-Jonouchi! T-that's not nice!"

His friend laughed, "That's right, I forgot. You prefer the male body, right?"

Anzu slapped Jonouchi upside the head, to which the other yelped, "Oh, leave him alone."

The blonde rubbed his head, "I was kidding! About both things!" At Anzu's skeptical eyebrow, he caved, "Ok, mostly about the last thing, but it's the truth!"

The warning bell rang, letting everyone know that class was ten minutes away. With a breath of relief, Yuugi ran past both friends, his blush still very present, "C-come on. We need to get to class."

Yuugi entered the brick building without looking back at his friends. As much as he loved them, he didn't always appreciate it when they talked about his preference. He was bi, meaning he liked girls and boys, but not everyone in the school was accepting of that. He was fortunate not to have been targeted for an bullying; however, those who chanced spending time with their loved one in school were always targeted for harassment. Yuugi remembered a particular time when a lesbian had been caught with her girlfriend who went to another school. After they had been found out, the girl had been made fun of for weeks. The worst of it came when she tried to stand up against them; after that, there were some people, girls and boys, would try and force themselves upon her. It was horrific to watch as she would be held up against the wall with people kissing her and making fun of her. In the end, she left the school system, and the teasing quieted, but the message was clear for everyone, and the legend runs through the halls for the freshman to learn from for years to come.

When Yuugi got to his locker, he put in the combination and opened it. As he worked on putting his backpack inside, then taking out the books he needed for the first half of the day, he caught a couple in the hall holding hands. He smiled at seeing the two so happy, but it was bittersweet. It was unfair that not all love was accepted, and that people had to hide it from the world.

"At least no one has been picked on lately." Yuugi whispered to himself.

He closed his locker and made off towards his first period. As he passed a closed door, he stopped when he heard something coming from inside. Hesitantly, he crept closer, trying to distinguish the sounds. Even as he pressed his ear against the door, the noise in the hall made it hard to tell what was coming from inside. With a piqued curiosity, Yuugi put his hand on the door. His stomach twisted and churned at the excitement of solving a mystery and the uncertainty of whether or not he should just leave it alone.

Carefully Yuugi turned the door knob and cracked it open ever slightly. As the noise became clear, his face became beet red as he figured out what it was. Moans. And kisses. There was a couple making out in there! Having his curiosity staved, Yuugi went to close the door, but at the same time, another kid in the hall tripped and ran into him. They both fell into the door which swung open, exposing the pair inside.

Yuugi scrambled to his feet, stuttering all kinds of apologizes. When he looked up to the couple inside the closet, he squeaked and looked to the ground, his face going even redder. The girl student had her blouse unbuttoned, clearly showing her larger chest and designer bra. The male had his coat and shirt off, exposing his well toned chest. The position they were in stated clearly that even more clothes were going to dissapear. And of all places, in the janitor's closet!

The girl student screeched, "Get out!"

Yuugi and the boy who fell in as well both rushed to their feet and tried to leave, but the male student grabbed them both by the collar, "You two perverts were spying on us, trying to get a look at my girl. If I even see you glance once at her or ever speak of this, I'll beat the living shit out of you."

Yuugi nodded furiously, "Yes. Understood."

As soon as his feet touched the floor, Yuugi grabbed his fallen books and ran. As he dodged bodies in the hall, his breath heavy with effort, he ignored the strange looks and the snickers from the passing students. No doubt that by lunch, everyone in the school will have heard about what happened. The red in his face was never going to go away, he just knew it!

As the door to his homeroom came into site, a happy exclamation escaped his lips. Yuugi jumped into the room and slammed into his desk, letting all of his books fall to the ground. His desk slid out of the uniform row from the force he applied to it. He didn't care, though, that the few students who were sitting in there stared at him. He was safe for now.

"Were students having sex in the janitor's closet again?"

Yuugi froze and his heart skipped a beat. The heat in his cheeks lessened to an adorable pink hue while his eyes widened as hope and adoration flooded within the amethyst pools. He straightened so he no longer was leaning on the top, and quickly turned to face the reason for his wonderful dreams.

Before him stood Yami, a foreign student who came into the school system a year ago. He was similar to Yuugi in looks, but Yuugi knew the other looked much better than he ever could. Both had star-shaped hair with blonde bangs and ebony hair, but while Yuugi's was tipped with violet ends with a tiny blonde forelock, Yami's were tipped with rich crimson with blonde streaks running through ebony locks. While both were short in height, Yuugi's body was soft, and Yami's body was lean with silent muscles slightly showing even through the school jacket. Finally, Yuugi's face was soft and round with large, round amethyst eyes, but Yami's face was sharp and masculine with brilliant crimson eyes.

Yami was a quiet student who kept to himself a lot, but when he came here a year ago, he was the most popular student in the school. Although, it wasn't as if he wanted to be. Everybody loved this enigmatic stranger, and nearly every girl who could work up the courage tried to ask him out; Yuugi was happy each time the other turned a girl down. He never dated and never allowed any of the girls or guys to touch him; sadly, this caused him to be a target for bullying all because they couldn't face the facts. Still, when people tried to push him, hit him, or throw things at him, he would dodge with such grace that nothing ever hit him. Yami had never laid a hand on the other students unless he had to, and that had only happened once.

It was a scary day already, and many of the popular guys in the school were fed up with Yami besting them, so they devised a plan. Yuugi was on the rooftop that day, trying to get away from all the noisy students when he saw Yami walk through the doors. He sat stunned as the other walked to the fence that lined the rooftop and fiddled with one of the metal pipes. Yuugi hid from the other, not sure what to do in this situation, but just as he was about to leave the roof, the door burst open again, slamming against the cement wall that held it. Five guys ran at Yami and circled him; Yuugi recognised them as some of the more well-known guys in the school, all of whom got shown up by Yami many times before.

They trapped Yami, although the other didn't seem to care all that much. They shouted at him, they mocked him, they tried to provoke him. They wanted him to make the first move, but Yami just glared at them. Even if the look wasn't aimed at him, Yuugi could feel the intensity that Yami was burning, and it sent scared shivers down his spine. Yami wasn't mad at the words they were yelling at him, he was getting mad that he was trapped.

Getting tired at waiting, one of the guys decided to attack, but quicker than a blink, Yami grabbed the pole he had loosened from the fence and deflected the attacker. That was what the other males had been waiting for. All through the fight, Yuugi's eyes were glued to Yami was he fought with a grace and precision that other's only dreamed of having. He never attacked the other, but simply deflected them, using their own weight against them. In seemingly no time at all, Yami stood tall while the other guys ran from the roof with bloody noses and bruises.

A smirk of victory graced Yami's face, and Yuugi couldn't help but think of him as some kind of prince, winning his first battle. He looked absolutely regal even after the last of the bullies ran off. Yuugi felt his cheeks turn red and his heart thud in his chest. He looked so handsome…

Yuugi would have been content to watch the other all day, but reality came crashing fast as crimson eyes caught astonished amethyst. The two stared at each other, neither one moving. Yami's eyes widened in surprise before he dropped the pipe and ran off of the roof and into the school.

Ever since that day, no one physically picked on Yami, but there was plenty of verbal abuse. For as charming as Yami was, there were some things that weren't normal: three things in particular. The first thing was the scarf that Yami always had tied around his arms. It was a peculiar piece of fashion that was a dark grey scarf with fuzzy orbs strung along one of the sides. He wore it over the school jacket, just letting it hang at his elbows, but Yuugi swore that at times it looked like someone was hugging Yami. The other weird thing was the necklace that he always wore. It was on a thin, silver string, with a long, blue vial attatched that almost glowed. The inside was filled with water, that Yuugi knew, but the weird thing was that before every meal than Yami had, he would pour some of the water into his palms, let his lips soak in it, and then drink it. He never explained to anyone who asked why he did it, not even when the teachers asked. It was weird, but he refused t give anyone answers. The last thing were the markings that he had on his face everyday. Through one incident were, as a prank, some student poured water on Yami's head to make fun of his necklace, Yuugi realized the the markings were just some sort of paint that he guessed Yami put on new every day. The markings ranged from being on one cheek to both, to his nose, but always on his forehead, and they were always beautiful. Once again, Yami never explained what they meant, but Yuugi didn't mind. There was something beautiful, yet strange about all of those quirks.

As much as Yuugi loved them, those quirks made it easy for people to mock and bully Yami further.

Yami tilted his head and gave Yuugi a worried look, "Yuugi?"

Amethyst eyes blinked as he was brought out of his thoughts, "Y-yeah… Yeah, they were hiding in the janitor's closet."

Yami chuckled before he glared at the door to the classroom, "So similar, and yet so different." He mumbled more to himself than to Yuugi.

Yuugi looked at him, waiting for the other to respond. When Yami caught him staring, he looked back to Yuugi and smiled, "How did you stumble upon them this time?"

"I was pushed." Yuugi blushed as he thought back to the embarrassing moment.

Yami let out a rich chuckle that sent pleasant shivers through Yuugi's body. All he could do was smile at the other, wanting to do more, but afraid of the consequences if he did. Yamii looked about to say something when the finale bell rang and a rush of last minute students flooded in.

Yami sighed, "Bye, Yuugi."

The teen only nodded dumbly, absolutely ecstatic that Yami said his name. God has crush was embarrassing. Once Yami sat in his own seat by the window, across the room, Yuugi was able to sit in his own. He kept his head down as he tried to keep his mind on other things, lest people figure out he has a crush. If there was one thing that this school loved, it was meddling in relationships.

Yuugi heard a few students snicker behind him before whispering amongst themselves. Curious, Yuugi looked at them only to glare at what he saw. They were a group of three girls and one boy; the girls kept snickering and looking between their guy friend and Yami. Meanwhile, the guy tied his jacket around his chest, similar to Yami's scarf and he had a sticky note with vulgar imagery on it attached to his forehead. It was clear to see what they were doing: they were mocking Yami. When Yuugi glanced back to Yami, he was happy to see that the other wasn't acknowledging the petty efforts, but he knew that Yami knew what they were doing.

The students only quieted down and stopped their antics once the teacher came in.

()

Yuugi sighed as he grabbed his bento box out of his backpack. A small smile crossed his lips as he stared at the box and leaned his back against his locker. It was a cute box in the shape of a lucky cat. Even though he had been made fun of countless times for the box, with students laughing at him and telling him to grow up, he couldn't help but keep it around. Even when they would grab it from him and throw it on the ground, he enjoyed the cute look of it. It was better that the drab boxes everyone else had.

"Yuugi come on!" Said person jumped as he heard Jonouchi shouting across the hall.

Ignoring the stares from the other students, Yuugi nodded to his friend and jogged over. He kept his lunch to his chest, keeping both hands on it to keep it secure. Once he passed the crowd, he saw Anzu standing behind Jonouchi with Valon beside her. No, with Valon kissing her. Passionately.

Yuugi looked away, a little unnerved by the very public display of affection. Out of all the boyfriends that Anzu's had, Valon definitely was not afraid of showing his love around other people. Although, Yuugi wasn't fully convinced if Valon did love his friend.

Jonouchi must have seen his discomfort because he spoke up, "Hey, lovebirds! Can't you stop your snogging for a minute?"

Yuugi glanced up to see Valon glaring at him, "Why does it bother the shrimp?"

Anzu rolled her eyes and whisper to Valon, although Yuugi could still hear, "It's okay. I'll see you after school right?"

Valon nodded his head and walked away from the group. When he was out of sight, Aznu turned back to them and she looked displeased, "Really, you two? You could have just gone on without us."

Jonouchi shrugged before giving her a smirk, "Nah, besides if we let you guys keep going, we all know you two would be in the janitor's closet in no time."

Both Yuugi and Anzu's faces went bright red at the comment, "Shut up!" They both screamed, causing the other boy to laugh.

"Alright, alright." He took a breath to calm his laughter. Jonouchi smiled at his friends and nodded towards the outdoors, "Want to eat outside today?"

The other two nodded and they set off in their walk. They tried to eat outside as much as they could because it was the only place away from the hustle and bustle of school. Most of the students ate in the cafeteria, making it a busy environment; too busy, in fact. Yuugi never understood the appeal of that room anyways.

It was too small and barley held half of their grade. It was drab in design and the paint was in desperate need of a refresh that it would never get. Students were a ruckus in that room, causing so many food fights and other… messes that the janitors gave up on cleaning it. That room was lucky if it got a sweep at the end of the day. A mop was a miracle.

On their way outside, they passed the open cafeteria doors, and Yuugi shivered as he looked inside. There were so many students all talking, laughing, eating, fighting, running, and some were even stealing food. It was the grossest place to go in the entire school. Heck it made the boys bathroom look pristine sometimes.

Right before the cafeteria was out of sight, Yuugi caught something out of the corner of his eye that caused him to stop walking. He glared at ground his teeth as he watched the center table with disgust. The long table was full of students that were laughing at another student who was sitting on the top of the table. He held a blue water bottle in his hand and dramatically displayed it to the other students who faked dazzlement before breaking out into laughter. The student who held the water bottle then poured some of it in his mouth and gargled it, earning him more laughter. He swallowed it dramatically before putting the bottle on the table and began to bow to it dramatically. Some of the other students joined in with the motions while others just laughed at the antics.

Yuugi couldn't stand to look at them anymore. He whipped his head away from the scene and turned sharply before continuing to walk down the hall. It was rude and stupid of those students to do such a thing. Just because someone was just a little different, they had to make fun of it.

The halls were getting quieter the closer they got to the outdoors. All the students who would have interpreted this silence were cooped up in the lunch room, shoveling down their food. At least he didn't have to deal with their rude comments.

"Yuugi, hurry up!" Amethyst eyes moved from the floor to his friends who waited patiently beside the door for him.

"I'm coming. I'll meet you out there." Yuugi called back. He knew that Jonouchi was hungry and he didn't want his friend to wait for him before eating. The blonde always did seem to have an appetite that was never satisfied.

Yuugi's eyes softened as he thought of his friends. They were both such great friends to him. They never bullied him for his height, they never picked on him because of his appearance, but best of all, they didn't judge him for his sexuality. In this school, that was so rare and he was so blessed to have them for friends.

It was hard for Yuugi to make friends due to his shy nature. He was nice, but that made it easy for people to take advantage of. He was smart, but that made him an easy target for people to bully into doing their work. Even his small stature made it easy for people to overpower him. Yuugi wanted friends, and he wanted to be around people, he just didn't like the people within the school. Well, there were some exceptions.

Yuugi sighed and look out a nearby window, only to do a double take at what he saw. There, underneath one of the only frees on camposs was Yami, sat by himself, with his own lunch. Yuugi knew that the male always ate outside, heck, during the winter he was made fun of for trying to eat outside in the two-foot snow, but he had never personally seen him eat outside.

He must have just sat down because Yuugi saw him take the blue vial off his neck and uncap it. Careful and precise, Yami poured the water that seemed to glow with some sort of energy, into his other hand. He rose the tiny pool of water to his lips and let the soft flesh touch the water's surface. Ruby eyes closed in content as he kept his lips in place, allowing the water to soak in. After a few seconds, Yami slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head back, allowing the rest of the water to flow into his mouth. Yuugi had never seen a swallow be so… purposeful and gentle. Once the water was gone, Yami capped the vial and hung it back around his neck.

That was the first time that he had ever seen the ritual with his own eyes. Rumors and speculations he got lentiful of, but it was a whole nother thing to actually witness it. The whole procedure was beautiful in a strange way. It was so simple, and yet it held so much meaning that Yuugi didn't understand. It made him curious. Was it some sort of religion? Who was he honoring? Was it a habit? Why water? Did the vial mean anything? What made the water so special? Why before a meal?

While Yuugi didn't know any of those answers -nor did he think he would ever get to know- there was one thing that he knew for certain.

That was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life.

()

The end of the school day was finally here. Yuugi loved school, he loved learning about new things, he just didn't love being stuck in the same building as a majority of the students. Sometimes he thought he was weird to love school; after all, most would leave if they could. There were days that he felt like just leaving school and enjoying the outdoors, but he had a curious mind. Yuugi loved to learn new things and loved to solve things, all of which the school could provide.

Yuugi stretched in his seat and watched the students walk out of class and flood the halls. He didn't want to risk entering that raging river until some of the students had gone. Once school let out, those halls were a danger zone for anyone small or quiet because compared to the stampede of students who wanted out, they were the dirt for them to walk on. There was only one time that Yuugi chanced the halls after school, and that ended in a black eye and a broken wrist.

Before school, when students were just coming in was fine, but only because everyone was too tired to move fast. Yuugi was thankful for that because it ensured that he was never late to a class.

Closing his eyes, Yuugi let out a sad sigh. Neither of his friends were going to be able to walk home with him today. Jonouchi had to go straight to work while Anzu was going out on a date with Valon. He understood that Jonouchi needed the money in order to pay off his father's debts, and that Anzu wanted to spend time with her boyfriend, but he just hated the thought of being alone.

As the noise in the halls begand to quiet down, the petit teen took his chance to go out of the classroom. True to the sound, when he walked past the door, the crowd had thinned down to a moderate size. He walked to his locker in silence.

He really wished that he had someone to talk to, but Jounouchi and Anzu were his only friends. Everyone else in the school just thought he was quiet and short, not friend-worthy material. Yuugi chuckled darkly to himself; if they figured out that he was bi, then he wouldn't even be worthy to breath air in their eyes.

Once Yuugi got to his locker, he opened it up and began to gather the things he needed to take home. He was happy not to have a lot of homework that night. That meant he and his mother could play a board game tonight, so long as she didn't have her boyfriend over. Games aways became weird when he played.

Yuugi was about to close his locker and begin the sad walk home when something caught his attention. It was a conversation that two students were having just a few lockers away. They were whispering amongst themselves, almost as if they didn't want any outside ears to catch on, but they had a hard time keeping their snickers quiet. They were looking over their shoulders constantly, making sure that no one was watching them before they whispered to one another again and caused them to giggle. This behavior would have been normal and he would have passed it off, but Yuugi was sure that he heard Yami's name being said a few times.

They were talking about him, and if his curiosity wasn't peaked already, knowing that they were talking about his crush made it impossible for him to stop listening; however, he knew they would get suspicious of him if he stayed.

Slightly frustrated, Yuugi closed his locker and began to walk down the hall. He passed the secretive students hoping to catch more of their conversation, but they both stopped talking and eyed him as he walked. They were waiting for him to get out of earshot. Yuugi sighed as he turned around the corner, disappointed that he would never know what they were talking about.

He tried to convince himself that they were just talking about how attractive Yami was. Even though no one pursued him any more, there were still those few who fawned over him. Heck, some even found his cold demeanor attractive, not that Yuugi could blame them. Yuugi thought the man was cool, but he didn't like the cold demeanor that the other always showed that same way that others did. Other girls thought that it made Yami mysterious and a bad boy, someone who could dominate anyone. Yuugi didn't think so. Sure it did make Yami mysterious, but he liked it because it showed that Yami was humble, in a way. The other wasn't going to brag about his skill, and he never did. He wasn't going to fight just to show off to anyone, and he sure as heck wasn't keeping quiet in order to scare off weaker people. No, Yuugi just thought he was a quiet guy in general, although, he always seemed chatty when he was with Yuugi.

As he passed the threshold of the school and into the outdoors, Yuugi took a second to breath in the fresh air. The air was clean and crisp on his skin, very much so a contract from the stuffy air he had been tuck in for the last few hours. He almost skipped across the courtyard as his happiness at being outside filled him, but it all dimmed when he reached the gate. He suddenly felt cold as the fact that he would have to walk alone hit him. He had done it before, but he hated it so much. He liked having someone beside him to talk to and just exist with. It was calming, but he would have to do without it today.

"Jonouchi and Anzu left without you?"

Yuugi jumped as he whipped around to see Yami with his hands in his pockets and a concerned look on his face, "No, they had other stuff to do after school today."

"Were you just going to head home?"

Yuugi nodded and smiled, "Yeah, my mom will be worried if I don't get home on time. If I don't, she'll think someone abducted me."

Yami quirked an eyebrow, "That seems a bit overdramatic."

"Oh, but she's serious. One time when I was little, I stayed too long at Anzu's house and she legit called the police."

Yami shook his head in disbelief, "You're kidding."

Yuugi laughed, "I wish. The police showed up at Anzu's house only to find me there. It gave Anzu's mother such a scare that she forbid me from coming over for a month. It was one of the worst months of my life and the mess we had to deal with afterwards was horrendous."

Yami chuckled, "Your mother must be crazy."

Yuugi shrugged and look at the gorud, "She can be at times, but now that I'm older, I think she was just scared that I left her like father did." Yuugi realized what he said and panicked. What was he doing saying something like that?!

"That's tough. I know what it's like to lose a parent."

Yuugi snapped his head up to see Yami looking off to a place that didn't exist, "Did your father leave you too?"

Yami snorted and his voice turned bitter, "I wish, but no." His voice softened and he looked towards the ground, "My mother died when I was seven."

The two stood in silence, almost as if they were giving eachother a second to remember their passed loved ones. Yuugi felt sorry for Yami. For him, he just had a father who walked away, but at least he was still living. Yuugi wouldn't know what he would do if he lost his mother. He couldn't imagine…

Yuugi took in a breath, prepared to say something about Yami's mother. Anything to show the other that he was sorry for his loss, but Yami beat him to it, "Let's not worry your mother then, eh?"

Yami walked past Yuugi who stood, shocked. Not knowing what to say, he stammered, "W-what?"

Yami stopped and glanced at him over his shoulder, "You said that your mother would anic if you didn't get home soon, so come on. I'll walk with you today, and if she complains that our are late, I'll explain that it was my fault."

Yuugi's heart began to hammer in his chest as his cheeks began to turned pink, "Y-you going to walk home with me?"

Yami smirked, "You don't mind, right?"

Yuugi shook his head furiously, "No! Not at all."

Yami inclined his head down the sidewalk, "Then let's get going."

For a few seconds, Yuugi stood rooted in place. Yami was going to walk him home! Yami was going to walk him home! This was both a good idea and a bad one; if Yami was with him, then Yuugi got to spend some time with his crush, but if Yami found out about it… he might run away from him. Maybe he should have told the other that he didn't have to walk with him.

"You coming, Yuugi?"

Yuugi allowed himself a second to appreciate the sound of his name through Yami's voice before responding, "Yeah, I'm coming." He jogged in order to catch up to the other who smiled when he was at his side.

They stayed silent as they walked. Not that it was awkward; in fact, Yuugi was content to just stay in the other's presence, but he was a bit saddened that they weren't talking. There always seemed to be so many questions buzzing around his head, and yet, right now he couldn't think of one to even ask. At least, there were no questions that he feared wouldn't offend Yami.

As they were walking, Yuugi's eyes kept slipping to the vial around the crimson eyed teen's neck. The scene he witnessed at lunch was still fresh in his mind, and now that Yami was alone with him, he wanted nothing more than to ease some of those questions. Was the water religious? If so, then what god was it for? Where did he learn it? Was it really just water in that?

Yuugi nibbled the bottom of his lip as he tried to keep his questions in his head. He didn't want to be rude to Yami by asking him about the vial. One would think it a harmless question, but with how things are at school, Yuugi didn't know if it was a sensitive question. Heck, if it was him, then he wouldn't want people to ask him about it.

He heard Yami sigh, "You're staring at it again."

Yuugi stiffened at being caught. He hoped Yami wasn't angry at him, "Sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude."

"You're just curious about it, right? I would be surprised if you weren't." Yuugi glanced over to see Yami holding the vial in his hand and giving it a fond look.

"I saw you at lunch." The words were out of his mouth before he realized it. Yuugi was about to apologize when Yami's chuckle stopped him.

"I thought I saw you in the window."

That's even worse; now Yami probably thought he stalked him, "I wasn't spying or anything, I was just passing by when I saw-"

"You know you don't have to explain yourself to me." Yami stopped walking, causing Yuugi to stop and look back at him. The other had a serious look on his face as he stared right at the shorter teen, "You're one of the only people that I don't hate. You can ask me anything because I know that you don't judge me for it; just like I don't judge you for staring at me across the classroom."

With a fully red face, Yuugi decided he would try to ignore the last comment. Maybe Yami would forget it if he didn't acknowledge it, "S-so you won't be mad if I ask?" When the other shook his head in confirmation, Yuugi took a breath to steady himself, "Why do you do that at lunch?"

Yami started to walk again before answering, "I do it to honor my goddess."

Yuugi followed Yami, "What goddess?"

"Mira, the goddess of Water."

Yuugi tried to rack his brain for any knowledge of Mira. He knew all the greek, hindu, and egyptian gods and goddess as well as most of native american spirits, and even the catholic god, but he couldn't recall a Mira, the Goddess of Water, "I've never heard of her before."

Yami chuckled, "I wouldn't expect you to. It's not a very popular religion. Even so, I still honor her name, even if I'm not home."

"Does everyone where you come from worship her, then?" Amethyst eyes slid over to crimson, hoping that he wasn't passing over a line.

Yami shrugged, "You could say that. Some are more devoted to her than others, but I don't complain."

Yuugi nodded in understanding, "So what does that…" He moved his hands around, trying to find the proper word to call it, "ritual, mean? It seems like some very specific procedure, but what does it mean?"

Yami held up the vial, "The water is special and has been purified in her name. You can do it with any water, but if you truly want to honor her, you use this." He lifted his other hand and tilted the vial as if to pour water into it, "You pour it into your hands so you keep a close connection with her. To use any other cup would be an insult to her because you are disconnecting yourself from her." He rose his hand to his lips, "You allow your lips to kiss the water because you are then kissing her. You show your intimacy with her before drinking the liquid. This symbolizes you letting her into your heart and soul." Yami put both hands down and looked into awed amethyst.

Yuugi was so fascinated. He had never heard of something so beautiful in his life. Such a ritual, it seemed like it was more than just motions: it held meaning. It was about more than just praising a goddess, but more getting closer to them. To be able to connect with someone on such a level, it was beautiful.

Yami smiled when Yuugi continued to stare at him, awe-struck, "You don't think that's weird, then?"

Yuugi shook his head and smiled brightly, "I think it's beautiful!"

"Glad to see you do." Yami chuckled before he stopped outside of Yuugi's house.

Amethyst eyes stared sadly at the building. He was glad to be home, but he was enjoying his time with Yami. After all, this was the first real conversation that he has ever had with the guy. In all honesty, he was afraid that this moment would never happen again, and when the next day came everything would go back to how it was. He bit his lip as he glanced back to Yami who has watching him.

"I liked getting to talk to you." He was just trying to stretch this moment out.

Yami nodded, "It's typically busy during school, so we never get any real moments to stop and talk."

"Yeah." With the conversation hitting a dead end. Yuugi looked between his house and Yami.

Yami nodded his head goodbye, "See you tomorrow."

Seeing the other's retreating back made the moment all the more real. He didn't want it to end on a goodbye; he didn't want to risk never talking to Yami again, "Can I join you at lunch tomorrow?"

The other stopped movie, and Yuugi felt the air turn cold and thick. There was apprehension in the air, and it made Yuugi worried. Did he saw something wrong? Was that too much to ask? He held his breath as he stared unblinking at the other's back who had yet to do anything.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Yami turned his head, but his eyes were still shadowed, "If you want to, go head." With that he kept walking forward.

Yuugi released his breath as the tense feeling lessened with Yami's departure. He didn't know why that was so sensitive, but he just hoped that he didn't offend the other. That wasn't his intention, Yuugi just didn't want to risk never really talking with the other again. It was a silly worry that probably never would have happened, but the fact that it could have unsettled him.

Putting on his best smile, Yuugi turned and opened the door. When he tried the handle, it didn't move. He tried to turn it once more only for it to stay stuck. Worry started to rise inside of him until he noticed that the lights inside the shop were off. He groaned and rolled his eyes as he released the handle and dug the key out of his pocket.

The game shop was their families only source of income, but his mother had a bad habit of not opening it for the day. It was only her to run the store, and at times, it could be taxing, but it hurt their business every time the shop wasn't open. In fact, because their hours were irregular, they had been losing customers during the week. Their real money came in during the weekends when Yuugi was the one to open and work the shop.

His mom had only gotten really bad at keeping the shop open because of her boyfriend. He came over regularly, and he seemed nice, but Yuugi knew that he wouldn't last. Ever since his father left, there had never been anyone able to replace him.

With one quick glance outside, Yuugi got confirmation that his mother's boyfriend was home when he saw his black mercedes He took a calming breath before unlocking the door and letting himself in. The delicate chime of the bell calmed the teen somewhat as he was reminded of earlier years when he would spend countless hours with his mother in the shop. Things had certainly changed since those simple days before the marriages and boyfriends.

His footsteps echoed softly on the game shop floor. With the lights of, the place really looked as void as it felt. The shop even seemed that it was never filled with the laughter and energy of customers. Being so empty, the game shop seemed to alienate itself from their family. Yuugi was sure that if he hadn't been watching over it on the weekends, then the government would have taken it away.

Walking behind the counter and towards the door that opened to the stairs, laughter floated down to him letting him know that his mother and her boyfriend were in the living room. As he walked up the steps, Yuugi made sure that his steps were slow in an effort to elongate time. Yuugi didn't hate the new boyfriend, perse, but the other had some habits that made Yuugi uncomfortable.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he could smell one of the habits that upset Yuugi.

"Ah, honey, you're home!" A short women with curly black hair stood off the couch and walked towards Yuugi.

Yuugi put on a smile, "Hi mom." The two embraced before she held her son out at arms length.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited Tayoma over for dinner."

Yuugi turned a fake smile over to the lounging figure on the couch, "That's fine. It's nice to see you again, Mr. Kai."

Mr. Kai took in a drag of his cigarette before breathing the smoke through his nose in a sigh, "How many times have I told you, kid? You can call me Tayoma, I don't mind."

Yuugi only nodded his head to show that he understood. He used to call his mother's boyfriends by their names, but he gave up on it after the third marriage. He understood then that he would never really know those people after a while.

He turned away from the livingroom and towards the hall. He was content to stay in his room until dinner and do his homework; after all, there was no chance that he was going to get to play a game with his mother now. As he crossed the threshold from the hall into his room he stopped. He didn't like to sit in his empty room though. Maybe if he did his homework out there, then none of them would bother him.

A groan passed his lips as he turned around and walked back into the living room.

()

Yuugi's heart was beating so hard that his chest was actually starting to hurt. His palms were sweaty which caused his beto box to almost crash to the floor multiple times and his whole body was shaking with wild excitement. It was a miracle that he was able to walk from his locker to here without falling considering that he couldn't feel his legs. He had never felt this way before, but he didn't know why he was so anxious.

He was just going to eat lunch with Yami.

It had been surprisingly easy to leave his friends at lunch while not telling them where he was going. Anzu said that she was already planning on eating lunch with Valon and his friends, so she had no quarrels and Jonouchi was fine to eat with his other friends. None of them asked him any questions, which had hurt Yuugi a bit because he thought it meant that they didn't care for him. That had been quelled quickly as he told himself that they understood that he might have wanted to eat alone; after all, they had done it themselves a number of times.

He supposed that he could have told them the reason that he wouldn't be eating with them, but he wanted to keep it secret for some reason. Maybe that's why he was so nervous. It was already nerve racking to think that he and Yami will be eating lunch together, and now it's only heightened because it was a full-blown secret. So long as no other student sees them, then it should all be good.

Now he stood underneath the tree that he saw Yami sit under yesterday. In his nervousness, Yuugi somehow got here before Yami did. This was a bad move, because now he had to wait for the other to show up with nothing to distract him.

Amethyst eyes closed as their owner took a shuddering breath and ran a hand through his hair. He just needed to calm down, or else the whole thing would horrible. Maybe it was the fact that someone could catch them that made his so anxious? Maybe it was how he and Yami left off the other day? While the reason wasn't clear, underneath all this nervous energy, he was happy.

"Back off!"

That wasn't good.

Yuugi opened his eyes in order to look around toward where the shout came from. Over by the walls, some of the windows were open allowing whatever scuffle inside to seep outside. When another shout sounded from inside, Yuugi jogged very to try and see what the ruckus was. As he peered inside, his eyes widened.

"You're off to lunch again, right?"

"You're gonna do your water ritual, right, freak?"

"I said back off!" Yami glared at the other six students who surrounded him in the otherwise empty hall.

One of them sneered at the shorter teen, "Oh, are we keeping you from your water?"

"What are you going to do about it?" Another said as they came up and shoved Yami into a wall.

Yami refused to be cornered and pushed the other student back so that he could go back to standing in the center of the six, "I'm sure none of you want to hang around to see what can happen if you don't move."

A student who looked ever irritated growled, "You know what? I'm tired of you walking around like you're some big hot shot. You're a little freak. A nobody, and I refused to be bossed around by a nobody."

That seemed to hit a nerve for Yami because he ran up and punch the student in the nose, effectively breaking it, "Just try and test me." Yami snarled as he stood over the fallen student who tried to catch the falling blood.

"You bitch!" Two student ran at Yami and tried to grab him, but the other was quicker. Too bad it seemed that the other's were prepared. As Yami dodged the first two, the other three swarmed in and blocked off any exit. As Yami searched for a new escape, one of the students pulled out a rope and tossed it to the other students who rushed Yami. The red-eyed teen tried to dodge the rope, the the student with a broken nose grabbed his ankle, almost causing the other to trip.

Yuugi watched in horror as Yami was tied up and pushed to the ground.

"Now so tough are you?" One of the student laughed as the shoved Yami's head down. Yami growled as he shifted and swung his legs out, successfully tripping another one of the students.

Yami chuckled as the teen stood up and glowered the the other, "You think that's funny? Well, you're in no position to laugh." The students kneeled down and grabbed Yami's neck, but the other refused to show any emotion, "Since you think you're so smart," the student grabbed the vial, "I think I'll take this." With one good yank the vial was off.

This caused some panic to course through Yami because he stated struggling even more. It took the three other students to hold him done. Yuugi couldn't take anymore: he needed to do something. Dropping his bento box, Yuugi pushed the window open the rest of the way and braced himself to jump through.

"What's so special about this vial any way?" the student smirked down at Yami, "You wouldn't mind if we found out for ourselves, right?"

Yuugi kept his wide eyes on the vial as the other pooped the lid off, "NO!" Yuugi ran at the student as soon as he made it inside. Everyone in the hall looked surprised to see him, but he didn't pay them any mind. Luckily, they were too surprised to stop him as he ran full speed towards the vial and grabbing onto for dear life. He even slipped his thumb over the top in order to stop any of the liquid from spilling out.

"What the hell?!"

"Yuugi!" He heard Yami yell at him, but Yuugi's focus was completely on getting the vial out of the other's hand. He fought hard to pry the other's hand off, but it was hard to do with only one hand. Even as more students tried to pull him off, his grip was as sure as the grave.

"Fine, shrimp, if you want it so much you can have it!" Yuugi let out a yelp as he was shoved backwards. He was relieved when the other let go of the vial, but that was replaced with dread as he fell back towards the floor. As he hit the ground, his grip on the vial slipped and the contents poured onto the floor.

He stared at the small pool of water with sorrow knowing that Yami would hate this. He hated himself for not being able to stop the liquid from pouring out. Before he even realized it, tears were falling from his eyes and mixing with the liquid. With sadness and slight fascination, he watched as the water rippled and quivered at the mixture of water; it looked wrong, like his tears were a blemish on purities face.

A hand splashing into the water forced him out of his thoughts and brought him back to the present. His eyes followed up the arm towards Yami's furious face. His eyes glowed ominously like he spilt water, and Yuugi couldn't help but feel as though something was about to explode. Mesmerized, Yuugi moved over to Yami and untied him, and that triggered a furious outburst.

In a blur, Yami sprung to his feet and attacked every student surrounding them. His speed was fast and fluid and his attacks were quick jabs with his hands. None of the other students knew what to do, and even if they did, Yuugi knew that they wouldn't have been able to match Yami's movements. He was almost ethereal.

Yami never knocked them out, but they no longer felt as confident as before. In fact, it didn't take long before they started to run away, some were even crying. Only when the last idiot was gone did Yuugi dare to move.

Amethyst eyes stared at a heavy breathing Yami who continued to glare after the other students. Wanting to break the tension, Yuugi laid a hand on the other's shoulder, "Yami?"

The other whipped around, turning his glare to Yuugi who flinched at the fiery gaze, "The vial."

Deciding it would be best not to make the other wait, Yuugi handed the vial over to Yami, "I'm sorry. I tried to stop it from spilling, but I couldn't."

"Stop talking." Yami took the vial and let out a frustrated sigh when he confirmed for himself that it was empty, "Those idiots…"

"Is there anyway I can help?" Yuugi offered and fought down the flinch as Yami looked at him.

The other seemed to calm down a bit as he said, "No, you already did enough. Just… let me be alone."

Leaving no room for any more conversation, Yami turned and walked out the door leaving a very unsure Yuugi to stand alone in the hall. That was weird. He knew that the vial was important to Yami, bu he seemed to be irritated by more than just the empty water. It couldn't have been about the other students because stuff like that has happened before. Maybe it was because he was there? No, Yami wouldn't have really cared for Yuugi that much, so it must be something else.

Yuugi nibbled his lip as he felt his curiosity spike. It was still in the middle of the school day, so where was Yami going? He went out the front door, but he seemed dead set on the school gate? Was he leaving the campus? Where would he go? Did it have to do something with the water, or did he just need to calm down? It was probably about the water because now he had none. But, Yami did say that it didn't need to be the special water in order to work. Maybe he was just that religious? Should he follow? He knew Yami told him to leave him alone, but what if it was one of those times where the person real wanted someone to follow them?

Yuugi sighed as he walked to the front door and cracked it open just in time to see Yami turn the corner of the school's gate and out of site. He wanted to follow badly, but he didn't want to leave school. What should he do?

He looked behind him towards the area that they just had the run in. The spilt water glowed back at him, as if urging him to follow after the other teen. It was weird to think that water was influencing him, but he couldn't help but feel compelled to follow Yami.

Reluctantly, Yuugi opened the school door and ran outside. If he was going to go through with this, then he couldn't allow himself to look back. His heart was pumping with adrenaline as he passed the school gate and onto the sidewalk. Refusing to look behind him, he took off in the direction that he saw Yami go and kept up a fast pace. He was surprised when he saw Yami start to run himself, and he hoped that he hadn't been caught. If he was caught, then Yami didn't show any other indication.

The two ran for a few minutes before Yami ducked into the city park. The park was surprisingly empty save for the two running figures. Yami led them into the small woods that surrounded the park before finally slowing down. Yuugi stayed far enough away where he could see Yami, but he wouldn't get caught. His curiosity was definitely intrigued now. What was he doing in the forest? Why did he run? What was he going to do? Was he just trying to lose him?

He didn't have to wait long before some of his questions were answered. Yami look hesitant as he held out his arm, allowing the vial to hang off of its string. He started to swing the necklace in a circle, creating a blur of color. Sun light bounced off of the moving object, creating bursts of lights the flickered through the woods. The flashes intensified and Yuugi was sure that it wasn't just the sun anymore. The lights were too bright and too frequent to be simple flashes. They soon began to stay and meld together, creating a circle of light that took on a blue hue, similar to the vial. Once the light was steady, Yami stopped spinning his necklace and allowed his arm to drop.

Yuugi was awestruck when the light stayed and grew. The center began to darken to a black creating the illusion of a swirling vortex. He was even more surprised when Yami walked through it without any fear. He couldn't stand there anymore, Yuugi ran over to the portal that stood steady before starting to shrink. It was so beautiful, but it was scary. Where did it lead to? Was it safe? How did Yami make it?

Curiosity getting the better of him, he held out his hand to touch the receding light.

Everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2 I Didn't Mean To Make You Upset**

The air around him turned cold as he continued to fall into the darkness. At least, he thought he was falling. Yuugi could feel wind rush past his face, but he felt as though he was walking normally; however, he couldn't feel any ground around him. The area seemed vast an empty, but the energy that pulsed in the darkness made it feel full and crowded.

It also made his head hurt. It was subtle, but his head started to throb as though he had been staring at a bright computer screen for multiple hours on end. He had no idea how to make it stop, but he was glad that it seemed to be pushed down to a minimum level of pain.

Yuugi hadn't seen Yami since the other first walked into this portal-like-thing, and he was beginning to worry. Was this normal? Was he okay? Where were they? There were so many questions running through his head, but there was a fear that he was never going to get any of them answered. Right now, his biggest problem was getting out of this… whatever it was.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here."

Yuugi jumped at the voice that echoed through the darkness. He had never heard it before, but he could clearly tell that it was angry.

"Did you think that we would let you get away this time?" There was a new voice.

"We know that you've been sneaking here to steal the water." And another.

Yuugi tried to focus in on the voices. If he found them, then there was a chance that he would be free from this place. Granted, it didn't sound like the best situation to walk into, but it was better than floating around in this endless space. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt his feet hit water. It was cold.

"I'm surprised that I've been able to to this for two years without any of you catching me." That was Yami's voice!

"Looks like your luck just ran out." The voices were louder than before and feeling ebbed it's way into his body like pins and needles. Light started to seep through his eyelids; however, it wasn't yellow like the sun, but blue, "We're taking you to your father so you can... face… the charges…"

Yuugi let out a yelp as his body suddenly dropped and landed in a small pool of water. The cool water splashed around him, wetting his hands up to his elbows and his lower leg. He sat up in the ankle-deep water and blinked his eyes, grateful that he could see once more. As he rubbed the water away from his eyes he took in the situation around him. The shallow pool of water that glowed similar to the water in Yami's vial, but with a brighter intensity, and the floor beneath the sapphire liquid was an intricate mosaic of a beautiful pattern. Behind him was a small waterfall that fed into the pool which then leaked over the edge to an area that Yuugi couldn't see. He was outside, but the sky was black with blue star-like lights floating and moving. He wasn't alone, however, as he finally took in Yami and five other, strange looking people who stared at him in shock. They wore baggy clothes that looked more like drapes with so many different patterns that it almost made his head hurt, and they wore make-up on their cheeks, just like Yami, but none on their forehead.

"Uhhh…" Yuugi tried to find some words to break up the awkward silence, but one of the strange people beat him to it. Their shock had turned to anger.

"You brought a human here?!" The female screamed at Yami who glared back.

"No I didn't!"

"Then how," Yuugi stared wide-eyed as the female marched over to him, gripped his arm painfully and pulled him to his feet, "do you explain this?!"

Yuugi looked frantically between Yami and the women who was holding him,"What's going on?"

"Shut up!" Another stranger yelled at Yuugi before Yami rushed up to him. It was then Yuugi noticed that Yami's hands were bound behind his back.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Yami sent a quick glare at Yuugi before focusing on the guy in front of him, "It's obvious that he came here by accident. He must have seen me make the portal and go through. Just send him back and-"

"Do you think us stupid?" The guy snapped to which Yami smirked.

"You really don't want me to answer that." Yami grunted as the guy grabbed him roughly by the shirt before speaking.

"I would watch what you say from now on. You don't have many words left." Yuugi shivered as the guy glanced over everyone there before landing on him, "Let's move. We are to take them to the Goddess Circle."

That caused Yami to panic, "What about taking me to my father?"

"Change of plans. This matter is more serious than what he can deal with. It's up to the goddess's judgment now."

Yuugi was starting to worry now. The situation sounded bad, very bad, and if Yami's reaction was anything to go off of, it was not going to end well. It didn't help that Yami seemed panicked aside from being angry. He hand't meant to make anything worse, "W-what's going on?"

No one answered him as the group began to move towards the edge of the pool. A path led down the pool towards the ground while the overflowing water fell to a pool at the bottom. The path they followed was made of smooth stone that had a simple pattern inlaid. As they moved further away, they came closer to a town that Yuugi hadn't seen before. It looked small, and the perimeter of it was a circle, but the buildings were tall and cluttered. They were all made of some dark material that added to the shadowed look of this place, but it seemed more calming than scary. The feel that it had was welcoming, like the light at the end of the tunnel or stargazing with a loved one. Aside from the dark material, the windows of every house and shop were cut to make a beautiful image or pattern. Not all were stained glass, but it didn't need the added color to make it look beautiful. Black, elegant lamp posts lined the stone streets, but the light they emitted was blue, as did the lamps posted outside of every door. A tiny stream of water flowed on either side of the pathway, giving off its own calming, blue glow.

The further they walked into the town, the more attention they brought. People began to stare at them through the windows before flowing out into the street. Nearly every person began to follow them to wherever their destination was. They clothes were similar to the guards -at least he assumed they were guards- that were carrying him and Yami away. The clothes were baggy so as to hide the figure, and the mix of patterns, colors, and accessories created a kaleidoscope of design. The design reminded him of extremely elaborate gypsies or genies.

Yuugi shivered under the watchful eyes of the audience. Most of them look unhappy, while others looked concerned. What was so special that so many people wanted to watch? The guards said that they were "going to face judgment", but did that mean they were going on trial? What did he do wrong? What did Yami do wrong? Was it because Yami had been taking water from here like the guards said? What was so special about it?

The crowded street finally broke open to what Yuugi assumed to be the center of town. It was a large, empty circle that had a large, shallow pool of water in the center. The streams from all the streets flowed into the large pool, but this water was different, Yuugi could tell. There was a strong energy resonating off of it, and pulsed through the air. It felt nice, though, as if he was a kid being held by their mother.

They were brought to the edge of the pool before they stopped. The crowd surrounded the pool, creating a wall of people, and cutting off any escape. When everyone settled into place, a women emerged from the crowd and stepped up to a podium that stood on the other side of the pool. She was dressed differently from everyone else; instead of patterns on her clothes, they where one solid color. She also had only a few amulets decorating her body and a wrap covered her head.

"Bring forth the first accused." Her voice held authority and command respect.

Yuugi watched in fear as Yami was brought in the center of the pool and forced to his knees. The other didn't say anything, nor did he fight when the guards let him go and stepped out of the ankle-high water.

"Yami Lelai, prince of Lelania, you are brought here today to face crimes against your own country." Amethyst eyes widened at the title. Yami was a prince! He was so confused, but he didn't have time to question it, "You have rebelled against your people, neglected your duties, broke society rules, lived on Earth, stolen the holy water, and now you bring a human into our land. What say you?"

Yami rose his head to glare at the women, "I didn't bring a human here."

Some people in the crowd started to shout, calling him a liar, but they all silenced when the women rose her hand, "Whether or not you intentionally brought him here, doesn't matter. He had seen you open the portal and followed you through. The other mistakes could have been dealt in another way, but this is up to the Goddess to decide, now."

At that moment, everything went deathly silence. The energy in the area began to change: it was sorrowful, yet angry. The water began to glow fiercely as it began to churn and move. Suddenly, the water shot up into a pillar, fully draining it before the water fell hard on Yami, soaking him to the bone.

Yuugi gasped, surprised at what he saw, but that went away as he looked at Yami. He was hunched over with water dripping off him, and although his back was to him, Yuugi knew those marking on his face were smudged. He looked beaten, but calm, as though he accepted his fate. Yugi wanted nothing more than to run over to him and help him out of whatever trouble he was in.

"No…" Yuugi whispered as tears brimmed his eyes.

The women spoke once more, "The Goddess has spoken. Yami Lelai, only born child of our beloved king, has been sentenced to death."

"NO!" Yuugi yelled, drawing the eyes of everyone as he struggled. Most glared at him and started to yell at him, but others looked at him saddly and remained silent, "Don't!"

"Just stop!" Yami's voice cut over the crowd and stung Yuugi. He slowly turned his head to look back at Yuugi with pleading eyes, "Don't, Yuugi."

Yuugi felt some tears roll down his cheeks just as Yami faced forward once more. They couldn't kill him! He was their prince, the only heir, right? He couldn't have done anything wrong. Yami was nice, he was strong, he wouldn't do wrong. If this was about him following Yami then Yuugi should be getting punished, not Yami.

"Bring forth the next accused." As the guards started to drag Yuugi beside Yami, Yuugi spoke up.

"Please, don't hurt Yami! He didn't know that I was following him! I was just concerned-"

"Yuugi." Yami hissed beside him as the guards forced him to kneel before they walked a way, "It would be best if you didn't fight. What's done is done."

Yuugi glared, "But it's unfair! It's not your fault that I came here. There has to be something."

"There's nothing." Yami sighed and looked forward, "I just wish you didn't get involved in this."

Yuugi flinched at the comment as the women commanded his attention once more, "You are a human in a forbidden world, for this, you will be joining the prince in execution."

Yuugi panicked, "But I didn't do anything wrong!" Yuugi's fear grew as he saw two men in shrouded clothing walk towards them, "No, no, no, no!" He tried to run, but he couldn't move is legs. Why?!

"In the name of our great Goddess of Water, Mira, our sweet guardian," The guards stopped mear feet away from the two teens and took out the swords from their belts as the women rose her arms into the air, "we send you both to the afterlife!"

Yuugi screamed as the water churned around him. No, no, no he couldn't die! It wasn't fair, he didn't do anything wrong! They can't kill Yami either, he's nice! They can't, they can't, they can't!

' _I don't want to die!'_ Yuugi shouted in his head.

He heard Yami whisper beside him, "I'm sorry, Yuugi." The energy swirled like an angry tempest.

The water was suddenly rushed away from him and towards the guards who struggled at the unexpected force. They stumbled as they were pushed all the way to the edge before they tripped over the lip of the pool. They looked frightened as the water sprayed them like a hissing cate. When the water settled back in the pool, it circled Yuugi and Yami like a protective mother.

The crowd was stunned silent, they only sound was Yuugi's soft hiccups as he tried to calm down. No one dared to move as the water swirled like a tempest; it was like the water was protecting them.

"Mira…" Yami whispered so softly, but it seemed to shatter the fragile air around them.

"T-the water…" The women stuttered, but when all eyes turned to her for an explanation and she regained her composure, "T-the Goddess, the water has made an exception."

This set the crowd in an uproar of angry voices and confusion. No one was calm and peace was thrown out the window. Still, the women moved as if they were doing nothing. She descended from the podium and walked to the edge of the pool. The water refused to calm, but it didn't lash out as she stepped in and fell to her knees. In the ruckus around them, she bent down so her face was within the water.

She stayed under for a few seconds before rushing up, almost as if the water slapped her. The women shot to her feet and stepped out of the pool; there was a look of horror on her face as she stared at Yuugi and Yami.

Yuugi looked beside him to Yami who looked just as surprised as the women. Yuugi couldn't help himself, "What's wrong?"

It was the woman who answered, her voice cutting through the anger in the town center, "Mira has made an exception. Both of the accused shall live." This set the crowd off, but she continued, "The goddess has spared their lives now on one condition," She made sure to look both of them in the eye as she spoke, "both of you are to stay in Lelania."

"WHAT?!" The word resonated through the town as no one could believe what she said.

"What's done is done." The women walked backwards towards the crowd, never taking her eyes off of Yuugi and Yami, "The goddess has spoken, and her word is stone. Her word is law." With that she dashed into the crowd, no doubt to take cover from the angry people around her.

Yuugi was dumbstruck. They were alive? How? He was stuck here? Where was here? From the looks of the furious people surrounding him, this was not the place that he wanted to be; in fact, Yuugi was scared to even step outside the pool. He didn't know what was so sacred about this pool, but it was important enough for the crowd not to step foot in it.

Someone grabbed onto Yuugi's arm and pulled him to his feet. Yuugi began to panic, afraid that one of the crowd members suddenly got brave, but when he looked at the attacker, he was met with crimson eyes. Yuugi looked the other up and down, noticing his unbound hands.

"How did you-?"

"Not now." Yami cut him off and began leading him out of the pool.

Yuugi began to protest as they neared the edge, "Yami I can't! They'll-"

"They won't lay a damn hand on you." Yami locked eyes with Yuugi as if sealing a promise, "Just stay close and keep walking."

Yuugi swallowed hard as he glanced at the angry mob before shifting back to Yami. He nodded, "Okay."

Yami didn't respond as he moved his grip to Yuugi hand and pulled him forward. He stayed close to Yami as they walked out of the pool, water dripping off of their bodies. The crowd continued to yell at them with harsh words and statements, but Yuugi didn't hear any of them. One part was him trying to block out the voices because he didn't want to hear what they were saying; another part was because the voices melded together into noise. The words were indistinguishable from each other, but the energy stayed the same. The bombardment of negativity and shock was enough to make his head spin; however, Yuugi kept a firm grip on Yami's hand and kept his eyes glued to the floor.

He was watching Yami's feet, just trying to find something to focus on instead of the fury around them. He was sure the people were going to attack them at any point, but they instead separated so the two could pass. It wasn't like they were the plague, in fact Yami still had to push some people out of the way, but most moved on their own. Maybe it was because Mira spared them?

Mira! That was the goddess that Yami had mentioned! That was the goddess that he did the ritual for! He knew that the name seemed familiar, he just couldn't figure out where from during the life or death situation. So Mira spared them? That didn't makes sense as she sentenced Yami to death right before Yuugi; it was then that she seemed to change her mind. Why though? Was it because of him? Did she think he could help Yami? Yuugi didn't know, but he was grateful for her, nevertheless.

Yuugi was pulled out of his thoughts as he was roughly pushed through a door, nearly tripping as he tried not to lose his footing. With a slam of the door behind him, Yuugi turned around to see Yami leaning against the door with a relieved sigh.

Yuugi gave him a confused look before taking in the building they dodged into. It looked old fashioned with dark wooden walls, floors, and ceiling. It seemed small, but homey at the same time. There were lots of mirrors and rows of cloth, with finished clothes articles on another wall. There was a counter on the far end of the room with an object that looked like an antique register on it. Where they in a clothes store?

There were thundering footsteps from somewhere above them before a purple curtain behind the counter billowed outwards. Standing flustered in the doorway was a tan girl who looked to stand a bit taller than Yami. Her hair and eyes were a deep brown and she wore clothes similar to the people outside, but tamer. All her drapes where in shades of brown, and she had a multitude of amulets adorning her hair, waist, arms, and fingers.

She looked right past Yuugi to Yami, "You're here…" Tears welled up in her eye as she smiled, "Yami!"

Faster than anything Yuugi has seen, the girl bolted behind the counter straight to Yami. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. At first, Yami seemed taken aback before he smiled and returned her hug. Yuugi couldn't help the jealousy that rose up in him.

"Hi Mana."

Mana pulled back but kept her arms around him as if she was afraid that he would run away, "I saw what happened. I can't believe it."

"Neither can I." Yami shook his head and moved out of the hug, "Mira has a cruel sense of humor."

Brown eyes narrowed, "Don't say that: She just saved your life!" Her look softened as hurt filtered into her eyes, "I can't lose you too,"

Yami looked away at the comment. Yuugi was beyond confused now, but more than that, he was jealous of their relationship. They seemed close. Closer than anything that he had seen before. Maybe they were just close friends? What if they were a couple? That thought hurt the most and instantly replaced the jealousy. He never had a chance at Yami.

Yuugi cleared his throat to gain the other two's attention, "What-?"

Mana cut him off as she ran towards him and engulfed him in a hug burying his head in her large chest, "I'm so glad that your safe as well. You're the first human to be excused from death. You must be really special."

Pink rushed to the shorter's cheeks, and he didn't know how to respond, "Huh?"

"Speaking of which." Mana let go as Yami spoke up. When Yuugi looked towards him, he was met with an angry glare. Yami advanced on him, and Yuugi kept walking backwards until he hit a wall. The other was only inches away from him, leaving Yuugi no room to run, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Yami!" Mana shouted from behind him.

Yuugi blinked, "What do you mean?"

Yami growled, "What the hell are you doing here?! Why did you follow me?! Why did you jump through a portal?!"

"I-I was just concerned. You left school so fast-"

"That doesn't give you any reason to follow me, much less jump into a portal! How could you be so stupid!"

Yuugi narrowed his eyes at that. He could understand the other's rage at the situation,it was bad, but he had no right to call him stupid. As far as Yuugi knew, he had done nothing wrong, "Is it stupid to care? Is it stupid to worry?" Yuugi pushed off the wall, moving the other away from him, "Is it stupid that I was concerned where you were going? You just left school without explanation! You didn't say where you were going, or what you were doing! For all I know you could have been going to jump off a cliff!"

Mana gasped in the background and Yami's anger seemed to lessen, but Yuugi wasn't finished, "All I knew was that you were just bullied and your vial had been emptied! I know kids how have killed themselves over stuff like that, Yami! I was scared and concerned! Sue me!" He threw his arms up in the air, trying to find the right words. After a few seconds his look softened and his voice grew quiet, "I didn't know that it was a portal, and I'm sorry that it seems to have upset so much stuff, but it's not like I knew anything. I was just worried about you."

It was silent after that as the words hung in the air. Yuugi was trying to keep his breath under control as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He hoped he hadn't said anything to upset Yami, but he just wanted the other to understand. He hadn't meant any harm in anything.

Mana walked up to Yami and put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged off the gesture and tilted his head down so that his bangs hid his eyes. They stayed quiet before Yami turned his back to Yuugi and walked over towards the counter where a separate cloth door hung beside it.

He stopped as he pulled one of the curtains open, "Mana, help him find something to wear. If he's going to stay here, it'll be safer for him to blend in." He looked over his shoulder, "Don't make him look stupid, please?"

Yuugi wanted to snap at that last comment; he couldn't help but feel slightly offended by it. What did he mean, 'don't make him look stupid?' Yuugi didn't know, nor did he have time to ask as the other disappear behind the curtain door.

"Don't worry about him. He'll come back around." Mana walked up to Yuugi and smiled, "Now let's get you some new clothes."

"What's wrong with mine?" the teen asked as he was being corralled through the same door that Yami just went through.

"Nothing is wrong with them, per se. It's just that you stick out like a sore thumb."

Amethysts eyes took in the back area that he had been forced into. It was more crowded back here with rows and rows of finished clothes. Some articles even hung from the ceiling, making it hard not to bump into anything. Hidden behind a shelf of folded clothes were three small rooms, each with their own cloth door. The room with the green curtain was closed off, presumably, that was were Yami was.

Yuugi looked down at himself and noted the wetness on his pant legs from the pool, "It would be nice to get into some dry clothes."

"Good." She said as she pushed him into one of the stalls, "Stay here, and I'll get you something."

Yuugi bit his lip nervously. If he was going to get clothes in order to blend in with the crowd, he knew that it would be in the weird style. Not that it was bad, but he wasn't ready to go all out in it, "C-can you get me something simpler than that everyone else was wearing?" He didn't want to look like the people out there. It wasn't bad, it just wasn't his style.

"Oh don't worry about that." Mana's voice came from somewhere in the room as she searched through the racks of clothings, "Yami doesn't like that style anymore, so I know he won't want you dressed like that.

"What do you mean?" He cast worried eyes towards Yami's stall. He didn't want to talk about him while he was in the room, but he wanted to get some answers or else his head would explode, "Isn't he the prince?"

"Oh he's the prince, alright." Mana re-appeared out of the cloth with some articles draped in her arms, "Let's just say that he's also a rebel."

With a quizzical look, he took the clothes and closed the blue curtain door. The stall was small with a wooden stool and an ornate mirror that was a tall oval shape with a beautiful dark wood frame that was engraved with countless symbols. He smiled at his reflection before frowning as he got a good look at himself. He almost looked disheveled with tousled his hair and crumpled clothes. He really didn't look like he belonged in this world. Wherever he was.

Biting his lip, he turned away from the mirror and set the clothes onto the stool. He shrugged off his school jacket and let it fall to the ground before doing the same with his shirt. Unbuttoning his pants, those soon followed the pile on the floor with his sock and shoes. He really wasn't looking forward to putting on his socks and shoes again because they were still damp, but he didn't really have a choice.

Yuugi picked up the new pants first. The midnight black material was longer than him, and was slightly baggy, causing it pooled at his feet when he put them on. While he was worried that he would trip on it as he walked, he figured that he wouldn't fight it. Next was the shirt, which was luckily, a simple black turtleneck. It fit him well save for the sleeves which ended at his fingertips. Turning back to the stool, there was one more article left. It has an oversized jacket where the left side was all white and the right side was all black. When he put it on and lifted the hood up, he found that there was a bear face and ears sewed to the top. Half of the face was smiling while the right half was growling. Behind the two bear ears were long strips of sheer cloth that ended at his knees when the hood was up. Over all, the jacket nearly swallowed him, it was so big. It ended halfway down his thighs and the sleeves ended past his finger tips. The shoulders were too broad, so one side always slid off his shoulder. It was baggy, but looked surprisingly good.

Yuugi smiled to himself in the mirror. It was a different look, but it wasn't as different as everyone else be told, it wasn't as heavy as he was expecting it to be either; in fact, the weight was cumbersome at all, but more like someone was constantly hugging him. The thick clothes woudl certainly help against the colder temperature of this new world. Deciding to step out, Yuugi pushed the curtain aside and walked out of the stall. He was expecting Mana to be there, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. Not knowing what to do, Yuugi decided to look around the racks of clothing to busy himself.

He stopped when he felt a hand brush against his cheek.

"You don't have to wear the hood." Yami whispered as he pushed the hood back.

Yuugi looked at him with his eyes, but kept his head facing away. He didn't really know what to do in this situation and it looked like the other was waiting for him to say something. Yuugi swallowed and finally turned to face his crush, "I'm sorry about before-"

"Don't be." Yami cut him off and took a step back giving Yuugi a chance to see what he had changed into.

It was nothing like what everyone else was wearing. As opposed to wearing baggy clothes that hid a person's figure, he wore tight fitting clothes that showed off his body. He wore black-washed skinny jeans and a grey long sleeve shirt that had a black cross design on it. He wore a black scarf around his neck and three necklaces that hung at different lengths and there were two strips of cloth tied around his legs. One on his upper thigh, and the other right above the knee. As always, tied loosely around his arms, was the black scarf with the orbs.

The thing that really threw Yuugi off was the fact that Yami didn't have any of the markings on his face. It was so strange.

"What happened to your marking?" Yuugi asked with a tilt of his head.

Yami smiled lightly, "They were washing away, so I decided to start over. You needs some too."

Yuugi's eyes widened, "What?"

Yami nodded his head towards the main area before walking off with the shorter in tow, "It's custom to wear the markings here, and if you don't you will be disrespecting the culture. It's best to avoid as many targets on your back as possible."

Yuugi quirked an eyebrow, "And yet you wear tight clothing? That seems like a pretty big target."

The other smirked over his shoulder, "I already have many targets. One more won't make any difference."

The two walked behind the counter and through the purple curtain that Mana first appeared through. Behind it was a set of stairs leading to an upper level. When they reached the top, it opened to a living space with basic furniture and windows.

A thought struck Yuugi, "Where did Mana go?"

"Over here!" Said girl popped her head out of a doorway next to the staircase, "Come on in here. It's all set up."

Yami was the first to move, followed by Yuugi. When they walked in there was a circular bed against the back wall with dark blue sheets which sat between two crafted windows. Also, there was an ornate wooden airmoir on the right wall, a desk, a love seat, and a large vanity to the left.

The vanity came out a half circle and could sit two people on it's velvet stood. The wood was dark, but there were gemstones embedded within the design. The circular mirror had white orbs surrounding it, each emitting a soft white light. For once it's not blue.

"You know it's just occurred to me that we haven't properly met." Mana said as she walked up to Yuugi while Yami took a seat at the vanity, "Hi, my name is Mana."

Yuugi smiled, "I'm Yuugi."

Mana reached out and grabbed Yuugi's hood before pulling it over his head, "It'll be best if you keep the hood on. You blend in more."

"I don't want him to blend in, Mana." Mana and Yuugi turned to Yami who held a black stick in his hand.

Crimson eyes glanced over to the two before focusing on the mirror and drawing on new markings. Mana huffed, "He's already not wearing common clothes for here, if he wore the hood, things would go easier on him."

"He shouldn't have to hide like me." Yami finished putting on fresh markings before he leaned back and looked towards Yuugi, "Yuugi, come here."

"Okay." When the amethyst-eyed teen got close enough, Yami scooted over on the bench, giving the other enough room to sit down. Yuugi did so and stared at the mirror before a hand gently grabbed his chin and moved it towards Yami.

"I wouldn't call what you're wearing hiding." Mana grumbled. She sighed, "I'm just saying, Yami. I like this kid, and I don't want to lose him before I can get to know him." Mana started to walk out the door when she stopped to tell them one last thing, "You guys wait right here. I'll go get some food and something to drink."

Yuugi had to look away as Yami moved closer and began to add markings onto Yuugi's skin. The intensity of the crimson eyes and the close proximity caused a fierce blush to race onto his pale cheeks. Now he must look like a fool to Yami, this thought only made the blush worsen. Yuugi could feel the other's breath brush against his face causing a small shiver to run over his body. This was embarrassing!

He felt Yami hesitate before finishing the design the releasing his chin. Yuugi blinked and looked at himself in the mirror and admired the black marks against pink skin. They were simple, not as flashy as some other marks that he had seen before on other people and rested right below his eyes, just like Yami's did. He just didn't have any on his forehead like Yami did.

"I don't have any on my forehead." Yuugi commented without thinking.

He felt Yami move off the seat before he turned to see the older standing with his back to Yuugi, "It's a mark of royalty. Common blood doesn't wear it."

Once again Yuugi felt offended by the comment, but he let it go. He understood that there were certain things that only royalty could have that others couldn't. Taking into account with how these people reacted to him being a human, Yuugi assumed that a human is less than a commoner here. Maybe then he really didn't have a chance with Yami.

Yuugi shook his head, trying to rid the thought from his mind. He was in a strange place with bigger things than his own love life. Luckily Mana came into the bedroom with a tray of food and three crystal cups filled with a glowing liquid.

"Here we are, some of Mira's finest and fruit fish." Mana said as she walked up to Yami who took a glass, did his small ritual, and took a handful of whatever food was on there. When she moved over to Yuugi she added, "Don't worry. The liquid is just water."

Yuugi nodded his head and took a glass before looking at the food with apprehension. They looked like tiny fish, each smaller than his pinky, "What are those?"

Mana smiled, "Fruit fish. They taste like fruit, but they are crunchy."

"They're good Yuugi. They are kind of like crispy fruit snacks." Yami added before popping some into his month, "I haven't had these in forever."

Yuugi took a handful of the tiny fish with apprehension. Curious at what they tasted like, Yuugi put one in his mouth and nibbled. It was… weird. True to what Yami said, they tasted like a fruit snack, but the texture was what threw him off. He would describe it as less crunchy and more ashen. They really turned to dust in his mouth. Still, he didn't want to look rude to his host, so he quickly shoved the rest in his mouth and chewed before downing half of the water in order to wash away the taste. The water felt light and smooth on his tongue.

He heard Yami chuckle, "I guess they're not for everyone."

Yuugi shook his head, "No, no they're good. Just different." He lied.

Mana shook her head as she did her own ritual with the water and ate some of the fruit fish, "So what are you going to do now?"

Yuugi realised that he hadn't done the ritual himself before his own fill. He felt ashamed and embarrassed, but neither of the other two seemed to pay him any mind. For now, Yuugi figured that he would forgive the mistake, but made sure to note that next time it would be different.

Yami shrugged, "We can't leave here, so I guess we're going to have to stay here."

"You know you're going to have to go home right?"

Crimson eyes narrowed as they stared out the window, "The castle isn't my home."

Mana took a drink before setting the glass down on the vanity, "It's going to be safer than here."

Yuugi decided to say something, "What do you mean by safer?"

Mana gave him a sad look, "You guys created quite a stir in Lelania, and not a good one. A majority of people are upset that Yami is still alive, but the fact that you are still alive has upset even more."

Yuugi set his glass down as his eyebrows furrowed, "Why, though? It's not like we have done anything wrong."

"No. We haven't." Yami walked over and put his glass roughly on the vanity, shaking it, "It's just that some people are stupid." Crimson eyes locked onto amethyst, and Yuugi found himself unable to look away. There was so much emotion that was swirling around in those passionate eyes, unspoken.

He heard Mana speak, but he never looked away from Yami, "While that statement is sometimes true, Yami's just done too much to be forgiven. Nothing serious, but then again, the people of Lelania never really did like him. As for you, there is a rule against humans being here. Any human is to be executed, but no one really remembers why. It's just one of our sacred rules."

Yami moved away from Yuugi and walked towards the door, "We better get going or else we'll never be able to leave. The crowd outside should have calmed down by now."

"Right." Mana jumped as she remembered something. She walked over to the vanity and picked up a silver container and handed it to Yuugi, "You're going to want to put this on your lips. It's cold here, and your lips will start to blister."

Yuugi opened it and looked down at the blue gel. It smelt overly sweet and pungent, "Is it like vaseline?"

Mana nodded, "Mmhmm. It's made from a special plant that-"

"Don't touch that!" Yami shouted as he raced over and snatched the container out of Yuugi's hand. He sighed as he put the lid back on it, "Mana, this is made from glorean. This could kill him."

That comment seemed to bring both Mana and Yami down to reality. A dark mood quickly settled in as Mana looked down at the ground in shame. She seemed to be stuck in her own world before Yami came up and put hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Yuugi couldn't hear it, but it seemed to dispel the sombre mood as Mana nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh." Yuugi paled as he thought about his second close call with death. Was today just out to kill him? When Yami grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Yuugi let him.

"He should be fine for now. Come on, let's just go to the castle." Yami said as he led them out of the room and down the stairs before Mana stopped them.

"Wait!" She ran down the stairs with a black cloak in her hand, "Yami, wear this."

Yami took the cloak before glaring at it, "Why?"

Mana huffed as she put her hands on her hips, "So that people don't attack you in the streets."

"They already know who I am. I'm not going to hide." He shoved the cloak back at her.

"It will be harder to find you this way. They won't recognize Yuugi right away, but if they see you, they'll attack him." She held the cloak out to him, "Please? Just until people calm down."

Yami looked between Mana and the cloak for a few seconds before his eyes flitted to Yuugi. He sighed and grabbed the cloak and shrugged it on. It completely hid his figure, "Fine." He lifted the hood over his head before taking Yuugi hand once more and leaving out the door.

Yuugi looked back at Mana and smiled, "Bye."

As the door closed, Yuugi turned to look around him. True to what Mana and Yami speculated, there was no one waiting outside the shop for them. There were few people walking in the street, but most paid them no mind. It was almost as if the trial hadn't happened at all.

Yuugi jumped as his bare foot touched the water, reminding him about his forgotten shoes. He thought about saying something to Yami, but decided against it. There was a chance that Mana would hold onto them for him, and he could just get them back latter. If not, then they were just shoes. The only problem was the fact that he would need some eventually.

They passed by many stores all alight in the blue glow that seemed to be around them. For a world that seemed to dark, there was a lot of light. He never felt like he couldn't see anything, considering how dark this world was. The black was really just in color.

When they got to the town center, Yuugi was finally able to appreciate it. It really was a beautiful place with the water. The water was still now, but Yuugi could see the energy corseing beneath the soft ripples. It was chilling to know that something so quiet can be as forceful as it once was. It was as if the water itself was its own entity.

He was led past the town center and down a street that was wider than the ones before. As he looked ahead at the end of the path he saw a large black castle. At first glance, it had the look of an evil layer with its tall spires and dark brick, but it was lacking the menacing aura. The longer he looked at it, the more it resembled a gothic church with its huge stained glass windows and tall arches. It was a tall stone building with countless towers, arches, and windows. A blue light seeped from every window and flooded the area around it like moonlight. The enormity of it was a spectacle in and of itself, and he wondered how he had missed it before.

As they drew closer to the castle, a baroque wire fence rose high into the sky. There were no guards around, which stuck Yuugi as weird. If this was the castle, shouldn't there be guards?

Yuugi couldn't help himself, "Shouldn't there be guards here?"

Yami shook his head, "To have lots of guards would show hostility. Hostility is against the philosophy though." He let go of Yuugi's hand in order to open the gate. As Yuugi crossed in front her heard Yami gruble under his breath, "Although there are apparently some exceptions."

The area surrounding the castle was, for the most part empty. Emerald grass was cut and shimmering in the blue glow, while whimsical trees speckled the ground. There was a small stream of the glowing water that ran along the gate and on either side of the path that led to the castle door. The only other plant life were some leafy plants that grew large along the perimeter of the castle. The plant was beautiful giving off its own whitish blue glow. Its turquoise leaves were large and nearly swallowed the single sapphire flower inside. Its sweet scent floated through the air reminding him of the vaseline that Mana had handed him, but the smell was starting to make his head spin.

Yami led them past the flowers and around the side of the castle. As they walked around, Yuugi noted that some of the balconies that came from the castle had their own waterfall beneath it. It was small and calm and beautiful. They both stayed silent until they were nearly behind the whole castle where Yami led them to a waterfall that was flowing from one of the highest balconies on the castle. On either side of the water was that glowing flower.

"What are we doing here?" Yuugi asked.

"Getting inside." Yami commented as he walked closer to the falling water.

Yuugi quirked an eyebrow, "Wouldn't it just be easier to use the front door?"

Yami shook his head and tossed his hood back, "If we use the front door, everyone will know that we are hear, and I want to keep that as much of a secret as possible."

"You're the prince aren't you?" Yami glanced back at him briefly, "People would already know that you are coming."

The other sighed as he turned to face Yuugi fully, "I'm the prince, yes; however, as you can already guess, I'm not that well liked."

Yuugi huffed in annoyance as Yami turned back to the water. He just wanted straight answers, but Yami was being difficult, "Then how are we getting inside?"

The older didn't answer right away; instead, he closed his eyes and held a hand just above the water, close enough were they almost touched. He whispered something softly under his breath, but it was too quiet for Yuugi to catch. He waited silently, just watching Yami. As Yami finished speaking, he gently touched the waterfall, making it shimmer in an array of colors before turning back to blue. The change was quick enough where Yuugi would have almost missed it had he not been standing so close.

Crimson eyes opened as their owner stepped back and watched as the water slowly parted, revealing a small space in the stone wall. It was small enough to fit one person at a time, but the inside was pitch black.

"This is how." Yami said as he walked inside, his whole body disappearing into darkness.

"H-how did you do that?" Yuugi asked baffled as the water continued to part as if someone were holding a curtain open.

"As much as it might seem right now, me and Mira are actually pretty close." Crimson eyes flashed in the shadows as a hand reached out, "The water can't stay like that forever. Come one."

Amethyst eyes flickered uncertainty to the waterfall before going back to the extended hand. Deciding it would be best not to stay here, the younger took Yami's hand and followed him into the hole. As soon as he was inside, the waterfall rushed down, blocking off the exit and cutting off nearly all light from the outside. Even with the soft glow from the outside, the hold was pitch black, so nothing could be seen.

He felt the prince tug on his hand, leading him further into the hole, "Watch your step. This is a staircase."

Despite being careful, Yuugi almost tripped as he found the first step. They went upwards on what seemed to be a spiral staircase, "So this is a secret passage? To where?"

"To my room."

"Well, how did you find it- Woah!" Yuugi yelped as he ran into Yami, nearly falling down the stairs had the other not caught him.

"...a friend showed me..."

Even though Yuugi couldn't see the prince's face, he could clearly hear the sadness in his tone. The dread and longing dripped off of every word and filled the tight space they were in. Yuugi couldn't breath as the air grew thick and heavy. He knew right then and there that this friend was someone very important to Yami, but was also a sore topic. Even if his curiosity was raging to know more, Yuugi understood that this was a topic Yami had to come to him on.

Light seeped into the stairwell as a wooden door was pushed open. Yami stepped out with Yuugi close behind. As the prince close the door behind him, Yuugi realised that the "door" was actually a mirror even more elaborate than the vanity at Mana's house, except the lights where aquamarine gemstones.

As he turned around to face the full room, he was surprised by what he say. At first glance, the bedroom reminded Yuugi of a genie's lamp with lots of fabric and pillows strewn about. There was a couch and glass coffee table in the center of the room and the walls were draped with all fabric. Only four windows were visible on the walls, and aside from the mirror, there were no other decorations on the wall. To the left, the floor dipped down in a wide circle, and it would have blended into the rest of the room had it not been for the sheer canopy above it. As he drew closer, Yuugi could see that the pile of pillows and a fleece blanket were actually a bed.

Some shuffling from behind drawing Yuugi's attention to Yami who was closing the curtains on the windows, "I know that you have questions."

Yuugi shivered, suddenly very cold, "Yes. You wouldn't mind if I asked some, right?"

The other turned around and leaned against the wall, "You deserve to know."

Yuugi bit his lip and walked over to the couch, "So, where are we? I know that we are in a castle, but where is here?" He rose his arms at his side to show what he was talking about.

"We're in a different dimension than the one on Earth. It runs parallel with time, but the locations and environments are different." Crimson eyes closed in thought, "To get specific, you are in Lelania, one of the kingdoms of this dimension. It's small, but better than other kingdoms."

"So, why did you leave, and come to Earth?" Another shivered raced down his body as he sat down on the soft couch. Noticing a thick wooly blanket hanging over the top of the couch, Yuugi took it and wrapped it around himself. He yawned.

"There was nothing left for me here. I needed a place to start over, and Earth had always interested me." Yami gave Yuugi an amused smirk as the other laid his head down on the extra couch pillow.

Amethyst eyes dropped low as his body started to relax in its comfy position. Why was he so tired, all of a sudden? He tried to fight off the sleep spell in order to ask more questions, "Why aren't humans... allowed here?" Even his words sounded heavy with sleep.

"I think Mana already answered that." The prince chuckled.

Yuugi tried to think of a question to ask Yami. He had so many things that still confused him, and that he wanted an answer to, but he couldn't seem to stay awake. Sleep was pushing against his brain, and nothing he seemed to do was able to fight it off. The couch, blanket, and pillow all welcomed him into the land of dreams as the eventful day came to a close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3 I Wish You Would Let Me Go Outside**

His body felt like lead. Swaddled in the warmth around him, Yuugi didn't want to move from his comfortable sleep. Still, something stirred him. It was voices? Movement? Yuugi couldn't tell in his sleepy state that was starting to wane. Rolling on his other side, Yuugi slowly opened his eyes.

He squinted in the darkened room, trying to grab a sense of where he was. He didn't recognize anything. Yuugi shot up, sleep now replaced with panic as he looked around. Everything was different, nothing looked familiar, even his clothes looked… different…

Memories from yesterday slowly came and reminded him of where he was. He was in Lelania with Yami, and he was at the castle. With a sigh of relief, the panic washed away. He gave a small smile and undid the blanket from around him then stood up.

Looking around the room, he had yet to find Yami, so he walked over to the bed. It was empty. Yuugi furrowed his eyes in confusion as he looked over the room one more time just to make sure that he didn't miss him before. He still was nowhere to be found.

There was a click from somewhere else in the room, and Yuugi whipped around just in time to see a door open. He held his breath, silently hoping that it was just Yami, but scared if it wasn't. What if it wasn't Yami? Where could he run? What would he do? How would the other person react?

As the door fully opened, Yuugi flinched back as he was met with a new face. The man was pale with a masculine facade. His hair was black and spiky with yellow highlights and he had striking blue eyes. He had black marks as was custom of Lelania, however, underneath his left eye was an additional mark, but this one was yellow. The strangest things were the black cat ears and tail on the man.

The new man narrowed his eyes at Yuugi. Yuugi gulped as he froze under the intense stare, "H-hello…" his voice was small, so he tried again louder, "Hello?"

The man didn't say anything, but he started to walk into the room, closing the door behind him. Amethyst eyes looked around him, trying to decide where he could run, but he stood frozen under the blue stare, "I-I… umm…" He did nothing as the man stopped mere inches away. He stood a few inches taller than him, "...Hello…"

Yuugi flinched as the man grabbed his chin, and forced his head up. There was nowhere Yuugi could run to now. The man's grip was strong, leaving no room for escape. Amethyst eyes tried to look away, even close in anticipation for whatever this man would do, but he couldn't. It was like he had no control over his body.

Panic and fear mixed inside Yuugi, twisting his gut and making his heart beat hard in his chest. In the cold atmosphere of the castle, he started to sweat as an intense heat came over him. Yuugi swore the man's blue eyes were glowing.

He felt something moving inside of him. No, it was similar, but it wasn't in a physical sense. He could feel something inside his _soul_. It moved, searching for something, but what, Yuugi had no idea. His vision began to blur and spin as though he were on a carosle that was moving too fast. He couldn't even make out the face of the man who walked into the room. Right as he thought he was going to be sick by all the movement, a voiced cut through the mirage of colors.

" _Yuugi! Look what I got you!" An older man leaned over the woden bed rails with a large brown, stuffed bunny in his hands._

" _Bunny! Bunny!" A three year-old Yuugi jumped on the bed as his father gave him the toy that was as big as him._

" _Now you have someone to play with when I'm away." Yuugi's father looked sadly at the child who remained oblivious to the stare._

 _Yuugi began to lift up the toy and bang it on the bed, laughing happily, "Play bunny!"_

…

" _Mommy, where's daddy?" The young Yuugi sat in his car seat with his toy rabbit right next to him also strapped in. He had a tight grip on one of the ears._

" _Daddy has gone on a trip, baby." His mother's knuckles were white as she held onto the steering wheel._

" _Why?"_

" _Because he had to, baby."_

" _Why?"_

" _Do you want to go get some ice cream?"_

 _Young amethyst eyes brightened, the whole topic with his father forgotten, "Yes! Bunny, bunny! Ice cream!"_

…

" _I want daddy!" Yuugi cried._

 _His mother hustled around the kitchen while an unfamiliar man sat on the couch drinking wine, "Sweety, daddy isn't coming."_

" _I want daddy!" The child sat on the ground in tears and used his bunny animal ear to rub his eyes._

 _His mother sighed and kneeled down in front of her son, "I know but-"_

" _I want daddy! I want daddy! I want daddy! I want daddy!"_

" _Such a cranky kid…" The man on the couch commented._

…

 _Yuugi sat on the floor of the living room with his bunny toy sitting in front of him. He had a large deck of cards and he was playing a matching game with his bunny while his mom and a different new man sat on the couch._

" _Hey, bunny! No cheating!" Yuugi giggled as he tapped the animals nose and flipped over a card close to it. Daddy still hadn't come back._

" _Such a cute kid you got there. Four years old, right?"_

" _Yes darling. She kissed his lips before staring down at the new diamond ring around her finger._

…

 _Yuugi was running around the dining table with his rabbit trailing behind him. Adorning the rabbits ears where two wedding rings._

" _Come on bunny! Hop hop hop!" Yuugi giggled as he kept running. He didn't stop when a different new man walked through the door, nearly running into him._

 _His mom came out of the kitchen and smiled, "Oh, hey honey." She smiled as Yuugi ran by her._

 _The man scuffed as he walked over to her, "How old is your son, again?"_

" _He's five."_

" _Mommy! Mommy! Catch!" Yuugi struggled to lift up his bunny and toss it towards his mom. It fell short and rolled on the ground. His mother picked it up and handed it to Yuugi who giggled and carried it into the living room."_

" _Don't you think he's getting a little old for such toys?"_

" _It keeps his imagination running."_

" _I don't want to live with a child."_

…

" _Mommy no!" Yuugi cried as he ran after his mother who held his bunny away from him. It had three rings., "Nooooooo!" His face was red with rage and tears._

" _Stop, Yuugi! You're are seven years old. You shouldn't have this thing any more." She kept walking towards the door._

" _It's because he left! You don't like that they don't like bunny! Well I don't like them."_

" _ENOUGH!" Yuugi fell back to the floor while his mom towered over him, breathing heavily through her nose, "You've had this stupid thing for long enough, and it has cost much more than you think. So many of them have left because of this!" She shook the worn toy in the air, "And because of you! It's time to grow up!"_

 _Yuugi cried as his mother slammed the door._

…

" _Hey, Yuugi wake up!"_

 _Said teen groaned as his eyes blinked open. He lifted his head off his desk and looked at his friend Jonouchi._

 _His other friend Anzu smiled as she held out a tiny box, "Happy birthday!"_

" _Thanks guys." Yuugi took the box and yawned._

" _Dang, falling asleep in school on your 17th birthday. What did you do all night?"_

" _Try to ignore the uhh… sounds coming from my moms room."_

" _Aww. You're going to get a sibling soon!"_

 _Yuugi blushed a fierce red, "Gosh, you two…"_

 _The teacher walked into the room and tapped her desk with a ruler. All the students stood up perfectly still, "Look alive class, and put up a good front. We have a new student here today, and I'd rather not have him influenced by your savage behavior."_

 _Amethyst eyes went wide as they saw the most beautiful person that he had ever seen._

Yuugi gasped as his vision snapped back to normal and he was dropped into the present. It was like someone just slapped him back into reality, but his body couldn't quiet adjust to the sudden change. He felt heavy and his lungs labored away trying to fill him with oxygen. He felt like an over heated machine. His chest stung with a sharp pain; it felt as though someone had just stabbed a sword right through his heart. His eyes stung as tears began streaming down his cheeks.

The man let go of his chin, and Yuugi's body crumpled to the floor. He had no feeling in his limbs but his body was starting to cool, leaving only a thin sheen of sweat. The feeling in his soul was gone, but the pain lingered, still fresh. What just happened?

"My apologies. It seems I went too far." A gloved hand came into Yuugi's view. Yuugi looked at the hand hesitantly, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you this time." The shorter teen took the offered hand, albeit cautiously, and allowed himself to be pulled into standing. His limbs still felt like jello, but the pain was finally starting to subside, and his breath was beginning to stable. It seemed as though his heart was still refusing to settle, though, as it pounded harshly in his chest.

Yuugi eyed the man wearily as he took his hand back, while the other rested over his heart, "W-who are you?"

"Yusei. And you must be Yuugi."

The shorter took a calming breath, "How did you know that?"

"Yami told me."

As if being summoned, the door opened once more to reveal Yami. He scurried through the door and closed it before leaning his back against it and sighing. When he opened his crimson eyes and saw Yusei, he smiled.

"I'm glad to see you made it." Yami pushed off the door and walked over to Yusei, but stopped when he saw Yuugi. He changed course immediately before rushing to the teen and gently cupped his cheeks. He wiped away the tears, but ended up smudging the make-up in the process, "Shit, Yusei…"

The man's black tail swished in displeasure as its owner shrugged, "I needed to know if he would cause any harm."

Yami removed his hands and turned to the neko, "I expected that, but you got too close."

Yuugi decided to say something, "What did he do?"

The other two people turned to him before Yami spoke up, "He looked to see if you held any negative bearings that could end up hurting me or anyone else."

Amethyst eyes widened, "How though?" His heart lurched and caused him to wince.

Yusei led the teen over to the couch and sat him down, "With magic. I have the ability to look at someone's past and tell if they have an evil spirit. Unfortunately, I can get too close to the heart."

Fear welled up in Yuugi. The thought of having another person read your mind is terrifying in and of itself, but there were things that Yuugi didn't want anyone to see. There were things that no one else should see. Did what he just relived, was that what Yusei saw? The thought didn't help calm his rapid heart, "What did you see?"

Yami sat down beside him and turned the others head to look at him, "Calm down. He never tells what he saw, because he knows that he's dealing with a person's life. You need to calm down or else you will be in more pain."

Yuugi closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He focused in on the warmth on his cheek where Yami's hand still rested. It was a calming feeling that blossomed in his chest. In his mind, Yuugi could imagine that he wasn't here in Lelania, that he wasn't assigned to death, and that he wasn't hiding in a castle; instead, he could imagine being back at home, in his room with Yami sitting next to him. They were both doing homework on the floor, encompassed in content silence. He could feel crimson eyes glancing at him from over the paper before Yuugi couldn't take it anymore. He would turn to the other to which Yami would cup his cheek and lean in close.

"He seems to be fine know." Yusei's voice cut through his daydream.

Amethyst eyes opened in shock. As he blinked his way out of his imagination, Yami removed his hand and Yusei turned away. In an instant, Yuugi's cheeks flamed up in a bright red and he turned his head away from the prince sitting next to him. He almost missed the smirk that Yami was giving him. Now his heart was beating out of embarrassment.

The couch moved as Yami stood up, "So Yusei." Said neko inclined his head, "I'm glad that you were able to slip away. Does my father know yet?"

"He knows. He wants you to have dinner with him tonight." Deep blue eyes glanced over to Yuugi before connecting with crimson, "Both of you."

"No."

"That's not a request Yami."

"I don't care." the prince crossed his arms, "Neither of us are going."

Yuugi stood up from the couch, "Why not?"

Yami turned his head to look at him "Because-" The excuse stuck in his throat and he looked away. After a few seconds he said, "Because we don't have to."

Yuugi looked over to Yusei who stared back at him, looking at him for confirmation, "We'll be there." Yuugi said with a nod of his head.

"Yuugi!" Yami yelled, but Yusei didn't listen.

The neko nodded back with a twitch of a smile, "I am glad to hear that." He turned around and began to head towards the door, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to get going. I'll let the king know that he can be expecting you tonight." With nothing more to say, he opened the door and left.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Yami threw his hands up in the air and glared at Yuugi who met him head on.

"There's no need to hide, Yami. If we are stuck here, shouldn't we extended a hand?"

Yami snorted and turned his back to him, "You don't know those people. You don't know what they can do."

Yuugi rolled his eyes. It didn't take a genius to understand that Yami was upset with these people, but until Yuugi knew why, he was going to try and create a good name for himself. The people already hated him, but that doesn't mean that he should give them any more reason to hate him; instead, he should try and get on good terms. In time, then they could understand that he meant them no harm, and they wouldn't hate him as much, right?

There is good in people, but Yuugi will keep Yami's distrust in mind. There was obviously something that set him off, but he was unsure if he would ever get the prince to tell him.

He ignored Yami and looked towards the door that Yusei just left through. He did want to explore the rest of the castle and see what it held. Granted, some people may be unsettled by his presence, if he kept his hood up and stayed quiet, no one should know.

Yuugi walked to the door and went to open it only to have Yami slam it shut.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yami asked with an annoyed look.

"To look around. To explore. Something other than stay here. I should be fine."

Yami let out a tired sigh and rubbed a hand on his face, "You can't just..." He took in a deep breath before letting it out through his nose, "It's not safe for you to be wandering around the castle." He looked at the door, "I need to go do something." He opened the door and looked back to Yuugi, "Just stay."

Amethyst eyes blinked in shock as the door slammed in his face. Did he really just tell him to stay like a dog?

Yuugi huffled and turned from the door, "Yami just needs to calm down."

He scanned the room, looking for anything that can catch his attention, but something seemed to spark his interest. The room was beautiful and exotic, but he wanted to seem more. He wanted to see what the ballroom looked like or what the main hall looked like in this new place. It was all so exciting! But how fruastrating it was to be told to stay.

With a sigh, the teen crossed his arms and walked towards the mirror that they had entered through last night. As he drew closer, he could clearly see the dark smudges that used to be his markings. Using his sleeve, Yuugi tried to rub away the black until his cheeks were clean. The smudges were persistent, so he rubbed extra hard and succeeded in removing the marks, but now his cheeks were raw and red. He looked like he had been crying hard.

As he stared at his bare, reddened cheeks he couldn't help but miss the tiny black marks. The elegant curves and the simple design that they added to his character made him feel bland without them. Now he seemed ordinary and out of place in this elaborate world. He really didn't belong here.

He, a human, didn't belong in this hidden gem. Maybe that's why the people of this land don't want humans here; they were like a blemish on a models porcelain face or a rotting corpse in the woods. Yuugi flinched at the thought, it was a bit harsh, but it seemed fitting. Humans in this beautiful realm were something ugly.

Yuugi ran his hands along the wall, causing some of the fabrics to move out of the way. It really was a strange way to cover the walls, but it didn't look bad: just different. As he walked the length of the wall, he could feel the different textures that some of the patterns held. From fur, to beads, to embroidery, it was a marvel of colors that colored the room.

As he continued to run his hand along the wall, he felt something rough and jagged beneath the fabric. Curious, Yuugi moved the large cloth out of the way to reveal a modest vanity. It was smaller than Mana's and didn't have nearly as many items strewn atop it's smooth oak surface. There was a silver box that was decorated with three large turquoise gems on the top that sat in the center of the vanity. When he opened it up, there were multiple black sticks that Yuugi had seen Yami use to put on the markings.

A soft smile crossed his lips as he sat down and picked up one that looked well-used. He stared at himself in the mirror, not quite sure what to do now. He knew that the markings didn't have to be elaborate, but he couldn't help but want these to be perfect. They were the first ones that he got to put on by himself and he wanted them to be perfect just like you want your first batch of cookies that you made alone to be perfect. He sighed before leaning closer and bringing the stick to his cheek.

Under his eyes, he drew three small circles that grew bigger as they went away from his nose. At the end of his eyes he drew a diamond shape, then added a thin wavy line under the diamond. As he leaned back and admired his work, he couldn't stop the pride that swelled in his chest. They looked nice, albeit a bit clumsy from inexperience, but it was hard to tell from a distance. He placed the stick back in the box and stood from the vanity, once again lost on what to do.

There wasn't anything else to do here, and there was nothing that was new. He felt as though he were a tourist being locked up in their hotel; He wanted to explore. His hand twitched at the thought of appeasing his curiosity and looking at what other mysteries the castle held. He bit his lip and looked longingly at the door. He wanted to leave, but he didn't want to upset Yami.

Maybe if he was quick, then Yami would never find out? He wouldn't go far, and he wouldn't talk to anyone. He had the markings and he could just keep his hood up. No one would know who he was right?

Before his brain had any chance to reason against him, Yuugi ran out of the room and shut the door. As he stood in the empty hall, his hand lingered on the brass handle. He felt like a little kid trying to run away from time out. What if Yami found him outside of the room? What if someone recognized him from the trial? Yuugi shook his head, trying to calm his thoughts. It was unfair for him to be locked in a room, and it's unfair to judge people off of one opinion. People change.

With a deep breath, Yuugi let his hand slip form the cool metal and began his journey through the castle. It was quiet and empty as he walked through the halls, which surprised him. For a castle, shouldn't there be people running around and at least be cleaning? A closer look at some of the scarce decorations showed a thing layer of dust, implying not many came here.

Ignoring the dust, he looked at some of the adornments of the halls. The floor was a smooth, dark grey marble that felt cool beneath his bare feet. The simple mosaic pattern of different shades of grey and black helped bring most of the life to the hall. The surface was was shiny enough that it reflected everything nearly as perfect as a mirror, even with the bit of dust. The walls and ceiling drew high into the air, adding the feeling of space to the other wise slim hall. The walls and ceiling were made out of a dark wood that Yuugi hadn't seen before. From a far, the color looked black, but upon closer inspection it was actually a deep maroon color. Along the walls were clusters of blue gems, which provided the only light aside from the occasionally stained glass window which went nearly as tall as the ceiling. Not much else filled the hallways save for some amulets, mirrors, and the occasional potted plant. It was the same plant that lined the castle, Glorean, was its name if Yuugi remembered correctly. Its sweet scent caused his head to throb every time he lingered near one for too long, so he kept his distance.

Yuugi didn't know how long he had been walking now. There was no easy way to tell time as far as he knew, and he didn't quite know where he was. He noticed that the hallways now were clean of dust and there were more doors and arches that led into more rooms. There was still no body in sight and the hall was still filled with silence. He stopped as he stood in front of the archway in front of him. It was a short hallway that was similar to the rest, but the walls and ceiling didn't reach for the sky anymore; in fact, the walls and ceiling were pure glass with an ornate metal trim, allowing the viewer to see all around them. Taking tentative steps, Yuugi walked until he was in the center and looked out the window. It had a perfect view of the town circle.

It felt… powerful standing where he was. To see the entire town, to be so high up, it was like a king on a castle. Yuugi chuckled to himself at the thought. He sure was in a castle where there was a king. He didn't expect anything less for someone so powerful. The view really made his town and home pale in comparison to its beauty and power.

His breath hitched at the thought of his home, his friends, and his family. He was stuck here, the women said that they could never leave. Did that seriously mean that he would never be able to see anyone that he loved ever again? No. No it can't be true. Not after he left without anyone knowing.

He ran back into the castle, trying to get away from that place: trying to get away from his thoughts. After all that had happened, he didn't think he could handle such a shock right now. When he felt his eyes begin to well up he cursed himself. He already cried today, he didn't want to again.

He stopped where he was and leaned against the wall. He pressed his forehead into the cool materiel while he focused in on his breathing. He closed his eyes and repeated in his head, Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

He couldn't think about his family right now. Or his friends. He needed to figure out more on where he was before he dug deeper into that drama. All he needed was a distraction, something to take his mind off of the pain. In the quiet of the hall, a stream of water could be heard silently moving. The sound was soothing and succeeded in calming his nerves, but now he questioned where it had come from. There was no water to be seen within the hall, and the sound was too quiet for it to be out in the open. Pressing his ear against the wall Yuugi found that the sound was swimming through the walls like a hidden stream. Yuugi smiled.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" A young voice startled the teen, making him jump away from the wall and snap his eyes open.

Standing in the middle of the hall was a five year old boy dressed in the tradition drapey, flamboyant clothing that the people were accustomed to. The only new thing that stood out to Yuugi was the large, silver pendant around his neck in the shape of a moon with some sort of symbol on it. Yuugi stuttered, "U-um, hi.." Crap. Someone saw him, he would have to cut this short.

"I've never seen you around." The boy cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. His brown eyes looked him up and down before excitement quickly replaced confusion, "I know! You must be someone from that family that just came in from the land of Caira! You finally came to check out the castle. Oh, please let me be your tour guide!"

Amethyst eyes widened, not quite sure what to do. He looked away from the pleading brown eyes, "Um, well…" He looked back to the boy and locked eyes. Seeing the hopefulness, and excitement in such youthful, innocent eyes, Yuugi couldn't bare the thought of breaking them; in fact, seeing the boy so happy made Yuugi excited to see what this boy could show him. He gave a half-hearted smile, "Sure. Why not?"

The bright smile that encompassed his face warmed Yuugi's heart, "Yes! Yes !Yes!" The boy jumped up and down in a circle, happy that he was accepted. When he stopped he stuck his hand out, "Kalo at your service."

Yuugi took his hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Kalo."

Without letting go, Kalo began to drag Yuugi down the hall, "It's best to start at the front of the castle, but I'll have to stop and say what each room is. It'll be like a reverse tour!"

Yuugi chuckled at the boy's exuberance, "So do you give these tours a lot?"

Kalo nodded his head, "Mmhm. My mom works in the kitchen so I hang around here a lot. Whenever a new person comes to town and wants to see the castle, I get to show them around."

The elder quirked an eyebrow at this, "Has everyone seen inside the castle, then?"

"Of course! It would be rude for the royal family to be hiding something from his kingdom, so the gates are always open for whoever wants to come in." They passed a women in all black clothes with a long, white scarf. There was an elegant duster in her hands. She gave the two a smile before continuing her cleaning.

Yuugi was shocked to hear that the castle was so open. Weren't they afraid that someone would kill the king? Weren't they concerned that someone would steal from the palace? It was strange for them to feel so lax about something that was so serious on Earth, "Aren't you guys afraid that something could hurt the king?"

Kalo stopped and looked at him strangely, "Of course not. That would be against the code of Lelania. That's why so many people come here."

Yuugi bit his lip before asking, "What is the code of Lelania?" He hoped that the boy wouldn't get too suspicious.

The youth let go of his hand and straightened his back. His eyes looked past him and to someone who wasn't even there. There was such loyalty and conviction in those brown eyes, that Yuugi believed that he could do anything, "The basis of life is love. Love is bound to us in relationships. Our emotions strengthen these bonds and bring us all together. To disrupt this bond is to destroy life." His voice was pure and strong, devoting as much honesty and emotion into every word.

Yuugi could only stare at the boy as he spoke the vow. It was beautiful, and yet, didn't remind him of the Lelania he knew so far. The people of Lelania seemed to hate Yami, there very own prince, and didn't seem to like Yuugi being here either. If they were as influenced by love and relationships as this vow seemed, wouldn't the people then welcome at least him with open arms? It was all so very strange and yet oh so fascinating.

Kalo smiled as he loosened his posture, "Mama says that many people come here because of that saying."

Yuugi nodded and smiled back,"I can see why. It's very beautiful."

He shrugged, "It sounds beautiful, but I don't really understand it." He looked down at the ground and tapped his toe on the ground sheepishly, " Mama said that I needed to wait until I was older."

Yuugi pat his head, gaining a laugh from the youth as he pushed the hand away, "Shall we continue the tour?"

"You bet!" He led Yuugi down the hallways, listing off generic rooms while onlookers smiled at them. The further they walked, the more inhabited the castle became and it didn't feel as empty as it once was. It was warm and inviting, like a family reunion.

Yuugi smiled as he listened to the small facts that Kalo told him. How the fourth floor had the most windows, how the bedrooms had many great hiding spots, and how random people would walk into the castle. They had come upon small ball rooms and dining rooms, but Kalo told him that they were nothing like the main ones. The boy always had something to talk about it seemed, and he had no shortage of adventures to find.

There was one room in particular, the library, that Kalo spent a long time talking about. The library itself was a marvel, and a sight to behold. It's ceiling was tall and arching with every wall brimming with books and trinkets. There was a plethora of couches and elegant end tables that sat in a circle in the center of the room. It was very easy to hear the water in the walls in this room.

Kalo, however, told him that this place was the best one for playing hide-and-seek. There was a time that he and his six other siblings had spent a whole day hiding in every nook and cranny that room possessed. It created quite a fright for their mom, he explained, as she couldn't find them when it was time for bed. She cried to the king that they had been stolen, only for someone to find them playing in the library. Luckily, the king laughed off the incident, but Kalo's mother was not happy with them.

They were finally down on the main floor, where Yuugi was excited to see the main dining room and ballroom; however, he was also nervous being down there. There were so many people around them now, it was hard to avoid them all. While Yuugi felt in no way threatened by the people -which surprised him- he couldn't calm his nerves about being around so many strangers. Maybe it was just Yami's worry getting to him.

Kalo tugged on his hand excitedly, "Come on, come on! I want to show you the ballroom. It's the best place in the whole castle! Well, aside from the courtyard, at least."

Yuugi tilted his head, curious, "What's so cool about the courtyard?"

"That's where we go to worship Mira. There's a really pretty fountain there, and lots of glorean."

Yuugi's stomach dropped at the mention of the plant. It looked so pretty, but it gave him such a headache, "Oh."

There was a sudden stampede of footsteps heading towards the pair, "Kaaaaaalllloooooo!" Yuugi had barely any time to jump out of the way right as six small bodies tackled the boy to the ground. They all looked similar to him and seemed to be around the same age as they hugged and tickled him, while their own laughter filled the hallway. Yuugi noticed that among their loose attire, was a large moon amulet with a symbol that he had never seen before, identical to the one that Kalo wore.

"Kalo, Kalo, Kalo! Where have you been? We've been looking for you all day." A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes said as she sat up from the pile.

"Yeah. Mom almost complained to the king again." A curly redhead commented as he stood up from the floor.

Kalo struggled to his feet as the other siblings climbed off, "I was giving one of the new arrivals a tour of the castle."

That got the siblings attention. They all stared wide eyed and mouths agape at Yuugi who stood frozen on the spot. A girl with short, light-brown hair and brown eyes spoke up, "You mean he's from Caira?"

"You were giving him a tour without us?!" Another sister with long black hair exclaimed. She walked up to Kalo and flicked him on the nose, "That can't go on any longer."

Kalo rubbed his abused nose, "That was rude Kora."

Kora huffed and walked up to Yuugi with a smile, "Hi, my name is Kora." She turned to the other siblings who stood in a line, "This is Kelst," A boy with dirty blonde hair waved, "Khloe," The girl with short brown hair smiled, "Kley," A boy with wavy, burgundy hair posed, "Kore," The curly redhead bowed, "Kannon," the girl with blonde hair and grey eyes smiled, "and you already know Kalo."

Yugi smiled back at the bunch, "Wow, there are a lot of you."

Khloe nodded her head, "Oh yeah. It can get confusing sometimes."

"But that makes it fun to play games." Kley commented with a jump.

"Yeah, we never get bored with each other." Kalo's eyes sparkled as he recalled the countless adventures he and his siblings have had.

It warmed Yuugi's heart to see the group so happy. They were a happy family, from what he could see. They seemed to get along and have endless fun. What a day it would be if he would hang around with them. Oh, it would be the childhood that he wished he could have had. As much as he loved his mother, he had always secretly wished for a sister or a brother. He didn't care which, but he just wanted another person to play with and hang around. Deep down though, Yuugi knew he also just wanted to have another person who wouldn't leave. His mother had had many relationships, and he had seen that front door slam more times than he wished to admit.

The children were in a circle, talking to each other as Yuugi thought to himself. They broke out of their huddle with a shout of excitement and turned to Yuugi with brilliant smiles, "Alright!" Kannon stomped her foot, "Kalo told us that you were just about to go to the ballroom, so we will join you."

"Come on. It's not that far." Kelst took off down the hall and beckoned the rest to follow.

The other siblings laughed and chased after him, while Yuugi traveled calmly behind. The group in front of him played tag with one another, as they journeyed on. When they got bored of tag, they just took to pestering one another. Kalo, Kannon and Kore were singing some songs horribly out of key, but happily, while Khloe and Kley chatted at a quieter level. Kelst and Kora hung back together and seemed more content to watch the others in their play.

True to their words, the groups stopped in front of a grand door that almost reached the ceiling. There was an image engraved in the woodwork depicting a story. There seemed to be words as well, but it was written in a language that he didn't understand. The story was told in six panels. In the upper corner on the left side was an image of a women who was walking down a path surrounded in Glorean. She was clutching a fur wrap around her body with a scared look on her face. Beside it on the right side was the same woman but she was standing in a pond with her fur wrap hanging off her shoulders. In the center left she was holding her hand out to a couple who looked fearful. They too were wrapped in their own fur blankets. To the right all three of them stood in the pond and the water began to churn, blocking them out. In the lower left the water had settled and the two new people lay dead in the water with their furs now draped on the first women. She held a Glorean flower in her hand. In the final picture she put the flower in her hair, but leaves sprouting from it, turning it into a crown of sorts. She was staring at the viewer with a soft smile, but determined eyes. As Yuugi looked at her, he noticed that the way she wore the fur was very similar to the style that these people wore now. The furs draped off her body, hiding her figure, and the mixture of the furs created a busy design that looked elegant in its own way.

Yuugi reached out to touch the last picture, "Beautiful…" He whispered.

"I would hope so, after all it is an important part of our history." Kora chirped beside him while the other siblings surrounded him.

Wide, curious, amethyst eyes locked with Kora's black eyes, "What part?"

Kelst tapped him on his shoulder and gaze him a confused looked, "Didn't you learn this before coming here?"

Yuugi blanked and looked away, nervous, "Uh, well, I'm a bit forgetful."

"Sweet! So am I." Kley exclaimed and jumped closer to the door, "This is the legend of the first queen of Lelania. Supposedly, there were very few people who could live in Lelania because not everyone could withstand the Glorean. Most people then left the land of Lelania, but some stayed." He pointed to the first picture, "The tale goes that three brave people heard Mira tell them to go into the thicket of Glorean where a pond lay. There she would pick a leader who could help lead the people who live here to happiness." She lowered her head, "The sad part is that in order for the first Queen to become strong against the Glorean, the other two had to die."

Yuugi's hand dropped from the image as he stared at it. A sad tale that ended in such a beautiful world. His eyes wandered down to the floating bodies in the water; it seemed like a small cost in order for a beautiful world, but it's hard to forget that these glowing waters were once tainted red with blood. He tilted his head as he stared at the image of the water, "Does this pool still exist?"

Kore nodded, causing his hair to bounce, "Yeah, it's right in the center of town. It just saved the Prince and that human's life."

That got his attention, "Are you glad that they weren't executed?"

Kalo looked at him dumbstruck, "Of course we're glad. Mom is too. She really hates that so many people don't like the prince."

Kannon huffed, "I tried to ask mom why, but she says that we have to wait until we're older."

Yuugi's head was spinning. There were people who didn't want Yami dead? But how? At the trial, so many people wanted them dead; how is it that these few kids, and their mother could want Yami alive? Maybe it's because they are just kids, they might not fully understand, "What about the human?"

That got all of them excited. They smiled and laughed and jumped, "We want to meet the human!" They shouted. This caused a few onlookers to stare, so Yuugi hushed them to keep a low profile.

Kelst smiled and said, "We've never seen a human before."

Khloe jumped with barely contained excitement, "No one is allowed to bring a human here or else they die. This is the first one to stay alive!"

There were some of the people walking by who gave them strange looks. Some stayed for a bit before shaking their head and leaving. They were judging the group, but Yuugi couldn't tell if they were angry or happy. Did they support him and Yami like the kids or were they one of the angry crowd who wanted their heads? He was getting nervous, and he needed to get them to move on, "That's really cool, good for you." He looked over his shoulder to see a couple stare at him with furrowed brows. He looked away concerned that they would recognise him from the trials. He spoke quietly to the bubbly children, "How about we continue with the tour, huh?"

"Okay!" They agreed in unison before opening the elaborate door.

Inside was a truly vast space. It wa a circular room with high walls there were tall windows on the right and left. The glass was in beautiful shades of blue, purple and grey in the shape of the first queen. She stood tall and proud in fancier clothes than the furs from before, and she smiled as she stared at the empty space. Between the windows were clusters of blue gems to help provide light. The floor was a plain, black marble that perfectly reflected the black ceiling above. The ceiling wsas a light with the blue lights like outside. They floated slowly, ever changing, while a large cluster swirled in the center. On the far end of the room was a small raised platform with two lavish chairs that were cushioned with deep blue velvet and draped in a sheer, sparkly material. Black metal wroungs rose up in a weaving tangle that held large amethyst, aquamarine, jasper, and emerald jewels.

There was a savory scent that floated through the air, seeming to contract the cool decor. Yuugi closed his eyes as his mind pictured roasted duck in a herbal, butter sauce. Stir fried baby corn and zucchini in a tangy soy sauce and fried egg. Fresh crab rangoons with sweet and sour sauce and a side of potstickers helped finish the aromatic scent. Amongst the familiar scents, however, were new ones that melt just as delicious, but he couldn't put a name on them.

Opening his eyes, Yuugi felt his tummy rumble, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. Or today. It dawned on him that he didn't know how long it had been since he came here. It seemed as though it was a short time, but everything was moving so fast, it was hard to tell; moreover, there was no way to tell the time in this realm as far as Yuugi knew.

"Kalo! Where have you been, you scared me half to death!" A women ran out from a door that lay hidden beside the throne. He was dressed in a long skirt that was eight layers of yellow, pink and black. Her shirt was nothing than multiple scarves wrapped around her torso in a rainbow of colors. A sheer black fabric wrapped over her torso and a thick black hood with white fur trim rested on her shoulders and head. Around her neck was the same moon amulet as the kids.

"Mama!" All seven kids shouted at once before meeting her half way and hugging her legs, "We were just giving this guy from Caira a tour."

Her dark eyes met Yuugi's with a suspicious brow. Yuugi froze as her scrutinizing gaze examined his very soul. It was as if there were no secrets that he could hide from this women. Fear crept up inside him that she would recognize him from the trial, and his fears were justified as recognition washed over her face. He waited with baited breath for her to shout at him, to tell her children that he was not from Caira and that he was a human. He was afraid that she would hate him just as so many did at the trail. Nothing happened though.

After giving Yuugi a reassuring smile, she looked at her happy children, "Well how very nice of you."

Kalo jumped up and down with his arm raised, "I found him first, mom!"

"So that's where you ran off to." She gave him a playful glare to which he gave a cheeky smile. The moment was interrupted as Yuugi's stomach gave a loud growl, refusing to go unappeased.

He put a hand on his stomach and stepped away from the group who all stared at him, "Heh, I guess it has been awhile since I've eaten."

"I'll say." She walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm guessing you haven't eaten since you came here?"

Yuugi looked at her nervously, "I only had a handful a fruit fish, but I don't know how long that has been."

She leaned back and smiled, "Well, I know that it's almost dinner, but I'm sure the chefs won't mind if we grab a snack."

"Dinner?" Yuugi asked.

"I'll bet you haven't had breakfast or lunch today." She shook her head and began to walk towards the kitchen, "Come along, I'm sure the chefs can spare a small snack."

Yuugi lagged behind as he thought about what she said. He already had breakfast at least today, so why wouldn't he have had breakfast this morning? He blinked as realization dawned on him: he had been asleep for a whole day! When he fell asleep yesterday, he slept through dinner, breakfast the next day, and lunch. He had never slept that long before.

He didn't have time to ponder on the thought any more as he was ushered by Kalo into the kitchen with the rest of his family. As soon as they passed through the dark wood door, life blurred passed Yuugi's vision. Sights, sounds, and smells overwhelmed his senses as Kalo grabbed his hand and led him through the chaos. The kitchen was foggy with steam and bursts of cool air; the air was so inconsistent that one could sweat in one section but be freezing to death just a step away. They fog made it hard to get a good look at anything, but it didn't help that figures whirled by at a speed that seemed inhuman. They ran, stirred, flipped, cut, and decorated in a whirlwind of colors and scents that seemed to meld together into one blob. There was so much going on that Yuugi barley registered when he was sat down at a table.

"Sorry for all the clutter, but it is almost dinner." Kalo's mother sat across from him and leaned her head against the blue window. All her kids jumped into her lap or in the remaining chair.

"There's so much food in here!" Kalo smiled as his mouth practically watered at all the scents passing by.

Kannon nodded her head, "I can't wait until the festival! Then we can finally eat some of this."

Yuugi turned his head towards Kanon who sat on the table. He almost couldn't make out her form in the foggy air, "Festival?"

"Kalypto!"

Everyone at the table jumped at the commanding masculine voice. It cut through the kitchen clatter like a knife striking its target clearly. The fog seemed to part like the red sea as a tall figure emerged like a regal ghost. The man looked every part a royal figure in his Lelanian robes. He wore black baggy pants that were dripping with amulets and beaded patterns. The was a long blue sash tied around his waist that nearly reached the floor. He wore a long sleeved white shirt that hid the muscles that the man clearly had, and over that shirt was a deep purple overcoat that went to his ankles. The coat had a silver embroidery and intricate bead work that sparkled off the foggy, blue light of the kitchen. Over top all of that was a heavy fur cloak that looked to be black bear fur trimmed with white snow leopard fur. The man wore a black head scarf that hid his hair, and atop that was the glorean crown that Yuugi had seen on the first Queen. There were multiple black markings on his forehead and cheeks, clearly stating his high status.

Kalo's mother bowed her head as he came close. His pale blue colored eyes glanced over to Yuugi before turning back to who Yuugi assumed was Kalypto, "Kalypto, take you and your children and help the chefs bring food to the priests. They will be hungry and grateful for the food."

Kalypto, Kalo's mom, looked uncertain towards Yuugi before standing, "Yes my king." She urged her kids towards the door of the kitchen, "Come along kids. We're going to help the chef."

Without hesitation, all the kids jumped from the table laughing, "We get to see the priests! We get to see the priests!" They chanted all the way through the kitchen leaving Yuugi and the king.

Yuugi shifted in his seat, trying not to look at the pale eyes that were burning holes in his head. So this was the king of Lelania, Yami's father. The man certainly had the aura of a king, he could walk into any room and command the attention of all without saying a single word. The energy that hung around the man was palpable and Yuugi began to shake under its intensity. What a man.

"Walk with me."

Without hesitation Yuugi stood to his feet, keeping his head bowed. He kept his eyes glued to the king's black shoes so as to not fall behind. Once they began to walk away, Yuugi followed. Where were they going? Did the king know he was the human? Was the king going to kill him? Did the king care that he was human? Should he run back? Questions swirled around Yuugi's mind, causing his heart to race at all the uncertain possibilities that could happen.

They walked for a while in the castle before the king spoke "So, you're the human that my son brought here."

Amethyst eyes stayed glued to the king's feet, "Well, yes and no. Yami didn't know that I was following him, and I was the one who touched the portal. He had nothing to do with me coming here."

The king stopped walking and turned to Yuugi. Yuugi stopped as well, hoping that he didn't agitate the king with what he said. When he felt a hand cup his chin and tilt his head upwards, and amethyst locked on with blue. They didn't say anything for a while as they both searched the other. Yuugi couldn't help but think that the king looked almost nothing like his father

"I asked you to walk with me, not behind." The king let go of Yuugi's chin and turned around, "Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you."

Yuugi followed alongside the king when he began to walk, "Where are we going?"

"The dining hall. Dinner is almost ready." The king didn't even look his way, "What is it like on Earth?"

"It's fine." Yuugi shrugged, but when the king said nothing he continued, "It's warmer than here, and brighter. But it's not as beautiful, nor as calm."

"Is there a lot of people?"

The shorter quirked an eyebrow at him, but decided to go with it, "There are a lot of people from all over the world." Yuugi smiled to himself, "It's interesting to see how so many different people there are, even if not everyone accepts it."

"How did you meet my son?"

"At school. He just kind of showed up, and a lot of people thought he was cool, but he didn't like all the attention I guess." His smile vanished, "It was then the other students made fun of him. He didn't dress like the rest and he always did the water ritual and he always wore the markings on his face. People didn't like that he was different."

The king stopped and faced Yuugi with a serious look in his eye, "And you?"

Amethyst eyes shone with truth as the connected with pale eyes of concern, "I was fascinated."

As the two stayed in silence, Yuugi couldn't help but try to read the king. He seemed distant and authoritative, but that seemed to be a mere facade. It was almost as if the king were hiding behind the crown, but from what, he was unsure of. It was easy to talk to the man; easier than he thought. If the people were so at odds with the fact that a human was in the lands, then shouldn't their king be? Maybe he was on the side who wanted a human to live; if so, then would the king be hiding from his own people?

The sound of a door slamming open beside them broke the two's stare, "No Yusei. I'm not-" Yami stopped in the doorway as he noticed Yuugi and the king in front of him.

Yuugi felt the king tense beside him, but his eyes stayed focused on the crimson that flooded with relief, "Yuugi!" Yami ran over and trapped the unsuspecting human in a bear hug.

Red flooded Yuugi's cheeks as he hugged Yami back. It was so warm in his arms, and he felt secure in the embrace. How he wished to stay that way, "Yami I-"

"Why did you leave the room?!" Yami pulled back so he could look the other dead in the eye, "What if you got hurt or lost? What if someone attacked you?"

"No one would dare harm another inside the castle walls." It was the king who spoke. The worry immediately drained from Yami's eyes and was replaced with pure rage.

The prince released Yuugi and pushed him behind his body, "What are you doing with him?" Yami growled.

The king stayed calm, but Yuugi could see the hurt that flashed in his eyes, "I was escorting him to the dining hall for dinner."

"We will not be joining you." Yami moved to say more, but Yuugi cut him off.

"Yes we will." He stepped out from behind Yami and looked him dead in the eye, "It's just dinner."

"You say that like it's nothing-"

"And you're making a big deal out of it." He took a step closer to the prince and lowered his voice so that only the prince could hear, "I know you have a lot of burnt bridges, but if we don't try and rebuild them, then we will always be miserable here." He stepped back so he could read the other's expression, "Please, for me?"

Yami started unyielding into pleading amethyst before letting out a tired sigh. He looked away and crossed his arms, "Fine, but you have to sit in between me and Yusei. I don't trust any of the people here." He growled the last part to himself and looked up. He locked eyes with the king for a second before turning around and walking into the dining hall.

"I had hoped that our first family meal again would be happier," Yuugi turned around to look at the king as he spoke, "But that was wishful thinking from the start."

The king began to walk inside and pushed Yuugi along with him with a hand to the small of his back. As they passed through the doors, a steward closed them, leaving Yuugi no other choice but to keep going. The dining hall was similar to the ballroom in shape and size, but otherwise different. The walls were dark and the floor was the same polished marble design, but a large blue, green, and black rug sat under a long oak wood table that sat fifty people. There were only three windows in the room on the left, right, and back walls; the room was primarily lit from the crystal lamps on the walls and the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

All around the table were people who looked of high importance. While their clothes were in the Lelanian style, there was an extra regal element to the outfits that let Yuugi know that they were not people to trifle with. It made Yuugi uneasy at first, but he calmed down when he saw Yusei and Yami sitting next to the head of the table with a seat in between them. Yusei looked indifferent to the people surrounding them while Yami seemed to sulk in his chair with his arms crossed. It reminded Yuugi of a cranky five-year-old.

Everyone except Yami stood when the king entered the room and stayed silent. With all the eyes that were on them, Yuugi couldn't help the red hue that befell his cheeks. It was embarrassing to be led to his seat by another man like he was another royal. He just hopped that none of the other members of the table hated him because of it. When the two reached the head of the table, the king gently nudged Yuugi towards the empty chair for him to sit with Yami on his left and Yusei to the right. they sat next to the king with Yami being the closest. It wasn't until the king sat down that they all followed and the conversation resumed.

Yuugi looked at the table and noticed that aside from from candles that had a blue flame, napkins, silverware, glass cups that were filled with water, and some decorations, there was no food. He took notice that some of the other people were staring at him: some with a look of curiosity, but most out of distrust.

Yuugi looked to Yusei who's ears twitched in an effort to hear everything around him, "Who are all those people?"

"Some of them are nobles and upperclassmen, but the rest are the high council."

Yuugi blinked his wide and intrigued amethyst eyes, "The high council?"

Yami's voice answered his question, "The king has a lot of power, but in order to balance out that power and offer all kinds of insight, there is a high council to help make tough decisions." He chuckled to himself, but it was dark, "No matter how much insight they have, however, they are always narrow minded."

Yuugi was glad that no one else heard the comment; he hated to think what would have happened if anyone did. He sighed at the other's pure hate towards these people. Yuugi wanted to understand what happened to make the prince so distrusting of his own people, but he was also excited to meet the Lelanians. Granted, he wasn't excited about nearly dying, but this culture fascinated him, and he wanted to learn more. He wanted to learn more about Yami, but if he was going to do that, Yami's attitude was going to have to change. Distrust was one thing, but rudeness was another, and at this point, Yami was just being rude.

Yuugi decided to ease into it, "You know it's disrespectful in any culture to have your arms crossed at the table."

Yami didn't respond.

"Yami, your better than this."

Again, Yami didn't respond, but Yuugi saw Yusei crack a small smirk while keeping his eyes focused on something else.

Yuugi sighed and decided it was better to just act. While he was afraid of how Yami would respond, it was better than some of the glares that were being thrown their way due to this childish manner. He bit his lip before taking in a deep breath. Quick, but sure, Yuugi grabbed onto Yami's right hand that was gripping his left arm, "Honestly Yami, sometimes you act like a child."

Yuugi brought the hand towards himself so that Yami couldn't cross his arm again. When he felt Yami gently try to pull it back, he only tightened his grip so as to not let it escape. Eventually Yami relented and allowed his hand to be held while he unfolded his other arm.

Yusei turned his head towards the two, "I must agree with Yuugi here, you were acting a bit childish."

"Oh shut up." The comment was half hearted as Yami rested his chin on his other hand and stared off to space. Yugi nearly jumped when he felt Yami's thumb rub the back of his hand.

The doors opened and a women dressed in black and white clothes walked in with a rail of carts behind her. Each cart had a silver dish on it that was covered with a silver lid, hiding the contents underneath. Once all the trays were in the room, the door closed and the people who pushed the carts inside began to place a silver dish in front of every person at the table.

The servants stayed between the people with a glowing pitcher in their hands as the women spoke in a soft voice, "Let us all join in praise of our goddess."

Everyone at the table, including Yami held out their hands in a cup shape. Not wanting to look like the odd one out, Yuugi joined, hoping that he didn't look ameture. The servants then began to pour the water inside the pitchers into the hands of each person; not enough to overflow it, but just enough for a good gulp. Once everyone's hands were filled, they all moved the water to their lips and let it soak before drinking it. Yuugi followed their movements, slightly nervous at doing something wrong, but mostly excited at having done the ritual with a bunch of people. It was one thing to do it by yourself or with a small group of people, but with a large foramlity like this, it made things seems so much more special.

After putting the pitchers down, the servant pulled off the silver dome, revealing a white bowl, decorated with a flower design. Inside the bowl was a pasta of some sort, that reminded Yuugi of angel hair pasta only these noodles were nearly see-through. The noodles were soaking in a thin cream soup and mixed in with red, orange, and yellow vegetables, that Yuugi had never seen before.

"It's glass noodle and fire vegetable soup." Yugi jumped when the servant whispered in his ear. The servant smiled and turned to put the dome on the cart and walk away with the rest of the train.

As soon as the door closed, everyone picked up their spoons and forks and began to eat their meal. Yuugi's stomach growled loudly at the savoy scent of the food and licked his lips at the anticipation of a meal. He never realised just how hungry he was: even fruit fish sounded like heaven right now. Lettiog go of Yami's hand and without hesitation, but wary to stay respectful, Yuugi took a bit of the soup. While it wasn't as traumatic as the fruit fish, it held a different taste than what he expected. Luckily the texture was what he imagined, but the vegetables were sweet enough that they could be considered fruit. It threw him off for a second before heat began to rise in the back of his throat. Now he knew why they were called fire vegetables!

Panic washed over Yuugi's face as he reached for his glass of water and gulped half of it down. With the inferno at bay, Yuugi set down the glass and took in large gasps of air. It wasn't until he heard Yami's soft chuckle that he looked up from his food.

"I guess I could have warned you about the fire vegetables. They are a bit spicy."

Yuugi smiled at him and poked at the noodles with his fork, "Is there any food here that's like home?"

"Not really." Yami grabbed Yugi hand and rubbed his thumb over it in a soothing manner.

Yuugi looked over to Yami who had his head resting in his hand again, but there was a content smile on his lips as he looked at Yuugi. He didn't get it. At the start of the meal, Yami looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, and now, he seemed completely at home. Why the sudden change?

Yuugi noticed the king looking at the two of them. His pale eyes flickered back and forth between Yuugi and his son who seemed oblivious to the stare as he resumed eating. When the king noticed he had been caught, he turned away to talk to counselor at his other side.

"My king, I'm afraid that I can't put this off any longer." The voice was quiet, but Yuugi heard it. It came from the council member directly across from him. He was an older man with a scared look on his face, "But I'm sure you've heard the rumors."

"They are but rumors."

"My king, please. Rumors may be rumors, but under these circumstances, it would be foolish to turn a blind eye upon them. The people are restless." The man's eyes kept shifting from the king to Yuugi and his hand were shaking no matter how much he tried to stop them.

"Only some people are restless, and so there is time to make peace, not anger."

"It was rumors like these that caused tragedy two years ago my king. Wounds are still fresh," The man's old, scared eyes landed on Yami, "Tempers are still high."

As if sensing the attention, Yami looked towards the older council member who coward away from the intense stare. Crimson eyes flashed to the king before scoffing and going back to eating in silence; however, Yuugi couldn't get the words out of his head. What did they mean?

(Koobre: Just for future reference, I'm updating this once a month.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4 I Love When The World Gets Rained In**

Yuugi awoke slowly as his body seemed to stir on its own. He stretched, allowing his muscles to relax and his bones to get out of their sluggish state. He ran his hand over the heavy blankets on top of him and relished in the soft wool they consisted of. The blankets created a perfect barrier between him and the cold air that Lelania seemed to always have; it made him unwilling to wake up from his comfort. Still, despite his wishes to roll over and sleep, Yuugi opened one tired amethyst eye to the blue light of the room.

It took him a second to notice that he wasn't sleeping on the couch like he had before. No, there were more pillows and more blanket, and the padding underneath him was much more squishy. He sat up to get a better look at his surroundings and found him lying in Yami's bed while Yami was asleep on the couch. As he stared at the others back, he thought back to dinner last night. It went by surprisingly fast and without any hiccups. As soon as dinner ended, however, Yami rushed the two of them back to the bedroom before anyone had a chance to talk to them. The rest of the night was spent sitting in silence until they both fell asleep.

Yuugi could tell that Yami was mad at him, mad that he left the room, mad that he made them go to dinner, mad that he talked to the king, but Yuugi shrugged off the anger. If the other wanted to be angry over things in the past, then he could, but Yuugi was going to keep going. Despite the fear that he caused Yami, that was one of the best days he had ever had.

He chuckled to his self. As much as he loved Yami, he could act a bit childish from time to time. While that might turn some people away, it only filled him with warmth as the man's charm increased.

Pushing the blankets aside, Yuugi moved to the edge of the bed and climbed out into the cold air. He shivered for a second before snagging a light blanket off of the top and wrapping it around him. He sighed at the warmth and hugged the blanket closer. It had an earthy smell, surprisingly, it reminded him of home.

Careful not to wake up Yami, Yugi began to tiptoe around the room towards the hidden vanity. Once there, he pushed aside the curtains to reveal the oak surface. Taking a seat, Yuugi looked himself in the mirror. He was still in the clothes that Mana had given him, as was Yami. Last night, he had wanted to bring up the idea of pj's, but he must've fallen asleep before he could ask it. Aside from the clothes, there were no markings on his cheeks as him and Yami washed them off before going to sleep. He couldn't help but feel incomplete without them.

The light in the room darkened as a loud crash echoed throughout the castle. There was a bright light that flashed for a second before the room was consumed with darkness. Yuugi's heart began to race at the loud noise, not knowing what was going on. His eyes shifted around the room, looking for an explanation, but eh could find nothing. He shrunk in on himself as his skin began to crawl. It felt like there was something watching him. It wasn't until there was a hard pattern of rain on the windows that he began to calm down. It was just rain.

Yuugi sighed as the tension began to flow off his body. Looking into the mirror, Yuugi jumped as he saw two red eyes pierce through the darkness.

"Gosh, Yami you scared me." Yuugi breathed out a heavy sigh while the other chuckled in the darkness.

"Sorry about that." With a wave of his hand, the blue crystal lights lit up, filling the room with light once more.

Yuugi watched in awe as the blue hue returned to the room, "Why did they go out?"

"The rain." The prince stretched his arms above his head and looked towards the window, "They do that so we can hear the rain and embrace the gift it brings."

With his eyes watching Yami through the mirror, Yuugi opened the silver box and took out a stick. They reminded him a lot like charcoal, but he wasn't sure if that was what they were, "Gift? Doesn't the rain just water the plants?"

Yami chuckled, "Not here." He stood up and walked over to the window, "Here, the rain is special. Yes it water's the plants, but it also refuels the creeks, it blesses the land, and it refreshes the people. It allows us to be encompassed by Mira's great gift and shows us that she still loves us. If it did not rain, then Mira would not love us and this land would die."

Yuugi was whisked away by the passionate words, "Beautiful." His voice was softer than a whisper, yet he feared that it would shatter the alluring spell that the words cast.

"Very." Yami whispered back just as soft. He walked away from the window to another section in the wall and through back the curtains. Another window was revealed, allowing more natural light to purify the room. Yami revealed three more windows before turning around to Yuugi.

Yuugi thought back to Earth where rain was an almost dreaded event. It trapped people in doors because if you stayed out too long, it would get a person sick. Summer days could change to water nightmares in a second spoiling any outdoor activities families planned; it had stopped many play dates that him, Anzu and Jonouchi had planned in the past. Here, though, it didn't feel as though that was the case. The rain here felt different from the rain back at home. As opposed to casting a sleeping spell over the town, the was an energy that buzzed beneath the surface and caused his heart to race.

In all honesty, Yuugi always loved the rain. While it wasn't out of the same appreciation that Lelanians had, he always enjoyed staying indoors and listening to the rain. He loved splashing in the puddles that formed on the sidewalks and spent countless hours watching the drops splash onto the ground from his window.

The teen tilted his head, "Do you love the rain?"

Yami began to walk forward, "Yes. I love all water. Rivers, ponds, lakes, oceans," when he got close enough, the prince sat down beside Yuugi, "rain."

"Is that because you love Mira?" His heart skipped a beat when Yami sat down. He looked magical in the dark shadows of the dimly lit room. It almost reminded him of a dream he once had about the prince. Yuugi was suddenly glad that it was dark for his cheeks burned red and he ducked his head.

Yami chuckled and looked away, "I will always be loyal to my goddess, even if we don't see eye to eye."

Yuugi was confused now. There were countless times where Yami seemed not to care a single thing that this world had to offer. He didn't like the people, he didn't like the culture, it seemed that he didn't even like the air it held; on the other hand, there were times where Yami seemed to be home. He was comfortable in this world and seemed like he never wanted to leave. At dinner the prince was unwilling to associate with any of the people at the table, but he was willing to do the ritual and eat the food. At the trial he seemed to seeth under the public eye, but he refused to fight against Mira's word. Yuugi couldn't decide if Yami hated the land of Lelania or loved it, because he was so bipolar to the subject. If he truly hated this place, then why were there still things here that he enjoyed?

As Yami went to reach for the silver box, Yuugi placed his hand on it so the other couldn't open it. When curious crimson eyes turned to him, Yuugi bit his lip and looked away, "Can I. . ." he sighed, "can I put on your markings?"

Yami paused before smiling, "If you think you can." he turned his body so that he was facing Yuugi.

Yuugi smiled he he scooted closer and shivered when felt the others heat near him. As he rose his hand to start drawing, he began to shake under the intense red gaze. This wasn't good. Not only was he nervous under the elder's gaze, but it was also hard to make ut any clear image in the shadows. If he didn't do this good, then Yami might not allow him to do it again. this was his one chance and he had to do it on a dark day. Not wanting to mess up on the markings, he took a deep breath and focused intensely on the charcoal in his hand. His hand began to steady as it got closer to perfect, pale skin.

"You know they are actually call ma'an."

Startled, Yuugi jumped back when Yami spoke up. His heart beat loudly in his chest while Yami chuckled at him, "Don't scare me like that, I could've scratched your eye!" He sighed as the prince calmed down.

"You seemed tense. They're just marks, they don't have to be perfect."

The teen shook his head before moving to continue his work, "But I don't want to disgrace the prince by doing a poor job."

Yami grabbed Yuugi's hand and chin, forcing him to stop. Yuugi blinked for a second while Yami gave him a stern look. Unable to look away, amethyst eyes locked onto fiery crimson, "I may be a prince by title, but I am not more important than you. There is no possible way that you can disgrace me."

When Yuugi was released he kept his eyes locked onto the others. "Why?"

The prince turned abruptly from Yuugi and looked in the mirror. Without a word, he opened the silver box, grabbed a new stick, and began to draw on his own ma'an. His aura seemed cold and agitated, causing the air around him to thicken. Not being able to breathe correctly, Yuugi set down the charcoal and stood from the vanity. Even as he walked across the room, he could feel the prince's aura seething like a coiled snake. He couldn't stand to be in there anymore.

Deciding it best leave the other to his thought, Yuugi left the bedroom in silence. He lingered by the door as he stood in the empty hallway. The rain seemed to pound in his ears as opposed to the soft rain it once was. It didn't seem like the friendly rain that Yami had described, but hail of an angry goddess. Maybe he should go back in and apologize, but he didn't do anything wrong. At least, not that he knew of. Maybe Yami wasn't angry, but just hurt? He didn't know.

Yami seemed more on edge here than he was back on Earth. At school he felt like he could talk to Yami about anything; the only thing that stopped him was his crush on the man. Here it was the exact opposite. He could talk without fear or embarrassment, but the topics where limited. There were many things that Yami didn't want to talk about or struck too close of a nerve, but how was Yuugi to know what they were? He just wanted to learn more about this world and its prince, but that seemed to be no easy feat.

He let out an exhausted sigh and leaned his head against the door, then he smiled, "How exciting."

"What is?"

Yuugi yeled as he whipped around to see who ever spoke. Deep blue eyes smiled amused in the darkened hall. Yusei's tall swished around the floor, kicking up some of the dust that lay there.

Yuugi grinned, "You even move as silently as a cat."

Yusei nodded back as his smile dropped, "Is something wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure." He looked back at the door and bit his lip, "I think I said something to upset him, but I don't know what."

"Don't worry about it. He'll come back around." Yuugi looked back to Yusei who was staring at the door as though he was looking straight at Yami.

The two waited outside the door for a while, but for what Yuugi wasn't too sure. He figured they were both waiting for Yami to come out, but Yusei hadn't said anything to confirm that thought and he was scared to break the silence around them. The only thing that filled in the silence was the pattering rain outside.

Yusei was an interesting… person? Cat? Neko? That seemed to be close enough. He was an interesting Neko and he had only met him yesterday. The Neko seemed closed off from everyone else yet he and Yami seemed close. Almost like siblings, is what they reminded him of. Yuugi had never seen anyone like Yusei and not just on Earth. Even here, in Lelania, he hadn't seen any other Neko's around; granted, he hadn't seen much of the city, but it seemed true. That struck Yuugi's interest. What was he doing here? Was he alone? Where did he come from? He seemed important in the castle, so what did that make him?

"Yusei?"

The Neko flicked his ear in his direction.

"What do you do here in the castle?" Yuugi tilted his head to the side and looked at the man with shimmering, curious eyes.

Yusei looked at him for a few seconds while his tail swished impatiently on the floor, "I'm the Royal Champion."

The Royal Champion? Why would a place that is so lenient and afraid of threat have a position meant for fighting? "Why does Lelania have a Royal Champion?"

"Our Goddess teaches us to love and trust but she knows that others do not. To be left unprotected would be to allow ourselves to be walked on." Yusei answered.

"We prepare for the worst but hope for the best." Yami added as he shut the door behind him.

Yuugi jumped and placed a hand over his heart, "Sometimes you move just as silent as Yusei."

Yami chuckled, "I would hope so. He did teach me."

Wide amethyst eyes blinked, "What?"

With a crash of thunder the castle light dimmed, casting the hall in complete darkness. There was the sound of shuffling feet before Yuugi felt someone grab his hand and pull him towards the hall. As his eyes adjusted, he could just barely make out Yami's form.

"Come on. We have a full day of prayer, and it's best not to fall behind."

Confusion swirled in Yuugi's head while his chest bubbled with excitement, "A full day of prayer?"

Yami nodded, "I told you that the rain means something special here. In the land of Lelania, rainy days are religious days. This is one of the few times where all plans are stopped in order to worship Mira."

Yuugi smiled at the thought of taking part in the rich culture. He skipped to Yami's side, swaying their hands slightly. His movements slowed slightly when Yusei placed a hand on his head.

"Rainy days are a quiet day meant for prayer. It would be best to try to contain yourself once we run into more people."

Yuugi nodded his head and Yusei took away his hand. Beside him, he felt Yami chuckled, but that only caused him to smile. At least the prince was in a better mood.

The group walked in silence through the dark and vacant hallways. The only light provided came throigh the windows every time a lightning bolt streaked across the sky. It puzzled Yuugi how a storm could manifest in this realm. In all honesty, he felt as though the land of Lelania was just a hidden underground cave that had a society bloom inside. The stone was just dark enough to go on for miles and the blue lights that floated above the city were just glowing gems. If this really was merely an underground cave, then there was no way for clouds to form and rain fall. Then again, maybe they were underground and this rain was just a gift from the Goddess Mira. This land truly was fascinating.

It was hard for him to tell where they were going in the shadowed castle but Yami and Yusei moved through as though the lights were on. They led Yuugi through halls, past room, and down staircases until they finally stopped. The room felt different than the rest of the castle. There wasn't the residual echo from the stone floors and the sound of flowing water didn't seem contained in the walls. There was a crisper feel to the air as mist brushed against his face. The wind seemed to pull the three further into the room and they allowed themselves to be led.

There was a powerful aura that pulsated through the spacious room but it wasn't until he felt rain drops on his cheeks that he realised that they were outside. They must be in the courtyard that Kalo had wanted to show him. Now that he thought about it, there seemed to be glorean surrounding the outline of the courtyard. The plants light was muted by the fine mist and the sickly sweet scent was diluted by the rain and masked by dirt. Even then, knowing that the plant was nearby, was enough to churn the teen's stomach and damped the mood. Even with the faint glorean glow, his eyes weren't accustomed to the dim light and was only able to make out shadows of people and objects around him. Some of the shadows merged together to create a chimera of shapes and forms.

Still, Yami led him silently to what looked to be the outline of a large fountain. There were other people there as well, but he couldn't tell who they were. When they got to the edge of the glistening pool, Yami sat down beside it, pulling Yuugi down with him.

Yuugi looked into the water and marveled at the display. The water was naturally glowing a blue hue, but there was something shimmering just beneath the surface; It was as if a mermaids scales were coating the bottom of the fountain in a rainbow of colors. The water was alive with life that seemed to whisper back at him in gentle voices. Each raindrop that splashed on the surface set off a mirage of colors that melded and mixed together. It seemed as though snap shots of pictures raced before his eyes as each splash rose into the air. Something was watching him through the water.

There was a forgein disturbance that caused the water to clash together and draw Yuugi's attention to the right where Yami sat.

Beside Yami was Yusei who had dipped his hands into the water and gathered some of it. The prince turned to face him and bowed his head. Slowly, Yusei poured the water onto Yami's head while his mouth moved in a silent whisper. As Yuugi watched the water, it seemed to shimmer unlike it had in the fountain. It was as though a hidden sun beam was illuminating the clear surface. When Yami lifted his head, He did the same procedure to the Neko before he turned around to face Yuugi. Yuugi noticed that the water had mixed with the fresh ma'an and now created its own river design all the way down his cheeks. Some of the streams, however, didn't seem to be formed naturally and were more as though someone guided the water with their fingers.

"Bow you head." Yami instructed and Yuugi obeyed, "Mira has blessed this land with rain and so we bless ourselves with her purified water. You must never do it to yourself, though as this is a blessing of protection and good health." Yami dipped his hands into the fountain, "In order to heal yourself, you have to heal other people, thus another person must bless good onto you."

When Yami let the water pour over Yuugi's head, there was no words to describe how he felt. It was gentle as a brook but heavy as the ocean. It was short, but seemed to last a lifetime. He knew that it was only water, but he could feel another's presence run along his head almost as though the liquid was actually a spirit. It was powerful and ethereal, but motherly at the same time. When the streams rolled down his cheeks, he could almost feel two hands lead the streams in a specific design like a painters brush. It was a design meant for him and only him gifted by the motherly hands of a goddess.

Yuugi shot open his eyes, unaware that he closed them and glanced up at Yami. While the other was still a shadow, he could see the glowing outline of a women right behind the prince. She had her arms wrapped around Yami while her hands helped guide the liquid down. Yuugi was unsure if Yami even knew she was there, but as the last of the water filtered through their fingers, she pulled back and waved goodbye before fading away.

"The water is supposed to guide our ma'an and create a new design. A gift from our Goddess Mira." Yami whispered as he pulled back his hands.

Yuugi sat up and glanced around, trying to find the women once more. She was nowhere to be seen, but her presence was still strong. Looking back into the fountain, the water seemed duller than before, not as lively. There were still people sitting around blessing one another, but the water they used wasn't like the water that Yami had touched. Drawing his eyes back to the prince, Yuugi noticed the the mist that bounced off the prince as the rain hit his body was that same vibirante water that he had seen before. Even the water that was mixed with the ma'an shone brighter than the water that was in the fountain.

He looked behind Yami to Yusei and judged the mist and markings that he had. The water was bright, but not as bright as the water around Yami. It was as if the only water that had life was around him.

The prince smiled as he whispered, "You saw Mira, didn't you?"

Yuugi had no time to respond as Yusei stood up, "We need to get to the next ritual."

The other two nodded their heads and stood up. Once again, Yami took Yuugi's hand as they traveled through the shadowy castle. Yuugi smiled to himself as he stared down at their clasped hands. It felt nice to be this close to him and it felt nice to be touching him in a small manner. Two days ago he was lucky just to be able to talk to Yami, but now they were holding hands.

Oh gosh, he sounded like a blushing school girl. Still he couldn't help the warm feeling that bloomed in his chest. He still loved Yami and there seemed to be nothing he could do to change it.

"Where are we going next?" Yuugi asked as Yusei opened a door to let them through.

As Yuugi passed by the Neko, he let go of the door and whispered his response, "While the glorean is a dangerous plant, it is still the royal flower of Lelanian culture. Mira watered the plant, thus we have to respect it." They were in the dining hall from the night before, only this time there were only a few other people were there, "We may have dominated the land, but we are not more powerful than the earth."

Dread weighted down Yuugi's heart as he looked at what was on the table. In the dark room, the iridescent glow of the glorean was like a beacon in the night. It wasn't the whole plant, but its long leaves and they sat upon a shimmering silver tray. The few people who sat at the table all had one of its leafs in hand and were eating it.

His head began to throb as its sweet scent intoxicated the air. If this was the effect it had on him when he looked at it, what would happen if he ate it? Hadn't Yami told Mana that the plant could kill him?

He sat down quietly between the other two, but his body began to shake. He released Yami's hand to grip his arms, trying hard to contain the shaking, but dread made it difficult. The glorean glared back at him, taunting him, as though it knew that he was afraid. It almost repelled his presence by pushing against his brain and forcing a pain inside his head. He didn't want to disrespect the culture, though so Yuugi sat quietly, trying to keep up a blank face.

"You don't have to be nervous." Yami must've felt his shaking. His words did little to comfort his troubled mind, though.

Yusei reached over the table and grabbed only one leaf before holding it in front of him. He began ripping the long leaf into three chunks allowing its juice to flow down his hands. The juice from the leaf was thick and clear and flowed slowly, as it gave off a faint glow.

When Yusei extended two pieces towards the other two, Yami took them, "Only those of Lelanian blood can live with this plant; however," the prince held out a chunk to Yuugi, "One nibble shouldn't hurt too bad. Not even I can eat the whole thing."

Yuugi's hands shook as he grabbed onto the flower. It was soft and leathery in his palm, but it was heavy with dread. Being so close, the smell of it was similar to standing near a burning building, unlike the sweet scent it normally gave off from a far. It was thick, pungent, and heavy in his lungs. Just one nibble, that's all he had to do. Just one nibble, and he wouldn't have to worry about this plant any more. He prayed that it wouldn't rain again soon.

Beside him, Yami and Yusei already took their bite out of the leaf. It wasn't a big bite, and the two seemed unaffected by the plant. Yuugi, on the other hand, felt his stomach churn at the sight. It was just a plant. It was just a plant. It was just a plant.

Closing his eyes, Yuugi held his breath and brought the leaf to his lips with shaky hands. He sunk his teeth into the leathery plant and tore off a small sliver that was thinner than paper. The juice coated his tongue and mouth in a thick, sticky syrup and it sizzled over his taste buds before trickling down his throat. The meat of the plant was tough and chewy, yet seemed to dissolve after a few seconds. That was when his throat began to burn.

His mouth felt dry as a desert and his throat was scratchy despite the thick coating over it. It was as if the syrup was leeching the moisture from his body. His mind screamed at him for water, but there was none in sight. Something wasn't right. He dropped the rest of the plant onto the table and immediately gripped at his throat, hunching over. The rain from outside echoed loudly in his head as though he were in an empty chamber. It bounced off the walls and into his head, reminding him of his growing need for water.

He needed to tell Yami or Yusei, but when he opened his mouth to speak, he began to cough. Once one cough came out, then came another, and another, and another, until it became uncontrollable. Syrup began to dibble out of the sides of his mouth with each cough, and he gripped onto the table with one hand, his knuckles turning white. Each cough scratched his dry throat like sandpaper.

"Crap. We need to get him out of here."

"Take him to my room. I'll have the supplies there."

"He had only a small bite, I didn't think it would be this bad."

"We have to act quickly."

"Yuugi, can you stand?"

Yuugi shook his head and tried to stifle his coughs with his hand. Some of the other people in the room began to whisper. He was disrupting the peace with his coughs, he knew they were displeased. Their judging eyes bore into his soul even in the darkened room. He felt an arm slip around his back and under his knees before he was lifted up and carried away. When his hands felt the scarf that the prince always wore, he knew who was carrying him. Despite the situation, a deep blush rushed to his cheeks.

He always dreamed that he would be held like this: swooped off of his feet and into the arms of the man he loved. It made his heart swell with joy and his body bloom with warmth. In every dream he had, Yami would always pick him up like this and carry him away to a new location: a beach, a meadow, a home, a bed. It didn't matter the destination because he yearned for this kind of touch. Even though this was just to move his weak body, he couldn't help the content smile that showed between coughs.

He gripped onto the scarf, the soft materiel soothing the pain in his head, but not in his throat. His throat still burned and his body yearned for water, but scent from the scarf nulled the pain in his head like anesthesia. It had a different scent than Yami did. It smelt warm, like a desert sand while Yami smelled cool like a rainy river. Why was that?

So entranced was he by the scarf that he didn't notice that they entered a new room until the lights came to life. He hid his face in the scarf to block out the light as his eyes strained after being in the dark for this long. When his eyes stopped throbbing he observed the room and noticed that it was different was Yami's. Instead of thick fabric covering the walls, there was a black, sheer material that lay over the wooden walls. It shimmered in the blue light, almost giving it the feel of starlight. The room was circular with no corners and windows on all sides. The ceiling came to the point in the center, but what was truly amazing was all the items hanging from it. There were herbs, bird cages, hammocks, and lanterns suspended from the ceiling at different levels. Chests and shelves littered the room, each cluttered and overflowing with books and trinkets. The only furniture on the actual floor was a glass table with three plush couches surrounding it.

He was set down on one of the couches while Yusei ran towards one of the shelves and began fiddling with all kinds of jars.

Yami raced over to his side and joined him in his search. They both moved in a practiced rush, as though this was not the first time, "You leave this stuff to me and get the herbs." Yami commented.

Yusei nodded before moving to the glass table, standing on it and jumping into the air. He elegantly grabbed onto one of the hammocks and pulled himself up before jumping to a new one. With the grace that only a cat possessed, he climbed across the ceiling and plucked some of the herbs from their hanging place.

Yuugi smiled at the display, but had to look away as he body shook with more coughs. When the coughs slowed for a second, a glass of water was shoved in his face. His eyes buldged at the sight and he snatched it out of the others hand and chugged the liquid down his aching throat.

Instant relief washed down his throat and soothed the pain. The relief ended, however, when the glass became empty. The pain returned, albeit a bit weaker than before.

He held out the cup, "I-is th-here more?" Yuugi whispered.

Yami took the glass and rushed back over to one of the shelves. He pulled out a glass pitcher, filled up the glass and returned it to Yuugi who nodded his thanks before sipping on the water this time. If he took smaller sips, then the relief lasted longer. Beside the two of them, Yusei sat on the floor as he ground the ingredients in a small bowl. Once the mixture was smooth he dug it out and molded it into a ball with his hands.

"Here, chew on this." Yusei handed him a small ball of green paste, "It should stop the effects of the glorean, but I'm not sure how well it works on humans."

"Thank y-you." Yuugi smiled as he took the paste and plopped it into his mouth. His face scrunched up at the flavor. It tasted like minty hummus, but had the texture of broccoli.

Yusei stood up and looked down at the teen, "You best stay here until you feel better. Lelanians don't take interruptions on religious events lightly." He nodded at Yami, "You better stay here as well, in case he needs anything."

"We should be able to join in on the prayer circle tonight, but nothing else." Yami explained.

The Neko nodded and flicked his ears. He backed away from the two of them until he was at the door and with a swish of his tail, Yusei was gone, leaving the two of them alone.

Yami smiled to himself and plopped down on the couch opposite of Yuugi. He lay down on it with his head on the arm rest. Yuugi sipped some more water as he watched the prince close his eyes and lounge. The pain in his head was gone and the scratch in his throat was down to a minimum. Whatever medecine Yusei gave him worked fast.

Yuugi tapped his fingers against the glass as an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Only the patter of the rain filled in the space between them but did nothing to loosen the mood. What should he say? Did Yami want to talk? He knew he would like to talk. It didn't have to be about anything in particular, just something to pass the time.

If they were back at school he could ask about classes or comment about his own day. Maybe he could ask the prince to help him with homework or if he wanted to join him and his friends at the park. If they were back on Earth, Yuugi could invite him to his house and complain about his mom and her newest boyfriend. They were here, though, and all those topics seems irrelevant now, His life wasn't back there anymore, it was here. The thought caused his heart to ache and yearn for home, but he couldn't dwell on it. He got himself into this mess with Yami and now he had to live it through.

Yami. He glanced over at the prince. There was still so much that he didn't know about him, but he wanted to know. He wanted to know what his favorite foods were, where he liked to go. He wanted to see what irritated him and drove him crazy. He wanted to hear Yami's past and what he wanted to do in the future. He wanted to know Yami, but how could he come out and say that?

They were alone in a room: what better chance would he get to ask anything? His knuckles turned white as he gripped his glass. He wanted to get closer to Yami, but where to start?

"I can feel you staring."

Yuugi jumped at Yami's voice, causing some of the water to splash on his hand. He set the cup onto the table and rubbed his hand on his over-sized jacket to dry out his hands. Across the table, Yami chuckled.

"Sorry," Yuugi apologized, "I hope it didn't bother you."

One crimson eye cracked open to glance at Yuugi, "I'm quite used to it." He opened both eyes and stared off into the ceiling with a wistful look, "An old friend used to do that all the time." His voice was soft with a forlorn tone.

Yuugi smiled at the fond look. It wasn't often that he saw Yami look or sound that way, like he had a past worth smiling at. He tilted his head, "Is that the same friend that showed you the passageway to your room?"

Yami paused, ". . . Mmhm."

"Who were they?" Yuugi pressed. Whoever this person was seemed to matter a great deal to Yami. While the thought of someone being close to Yami made his blood boil, he didn't want to squander this chance to get to know him a little more.

Crimson eyes glanced towards amethyst before closing, "I don't really like to talk about him."

So it was a guy. That was one piece of information, but not enough to build a picture. What was he like? How did he know Yami? Were they friends? How old was he? Yuugi's mind rattled off questions that pushed against his lips. He felt like paparazzi at a crime scene. He held back his curiosity, however, at the dark tone the dripped from Yami's voice.

It was a sour turn from the reminiscent aura he had before. Yami was closed off to the idea of divulging any information on this person. Yuugi saw that pain flash through crimson eyes: something awful must have happened to this person, to affect Yami in this way. They must have been really dear to him.

Yuugi's own heart ached at the thought and his hand gripped onto his long sleeves, but he needed to keep pushing. It was dangerous, but no one should have to shoulder that pain alone, "It might help to talk about him. I'm always willing to listen."

Yami glanced over to him before turning his head away, "His name was Atemu."

Atemu? What a powerful name. Surely he was a strong man with power and justice. They sounded like they would be close to Yami and better suited for him, too.

"Where you guys friends?" Yuugi tried to keep the hope from leaking through his voice.

Yami looked him up and down and Yuugi swore he saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. This time, crimson eyes never left amethyst, "We were friends at first, but we became lovers fast."

Yuugi's heart twisted at the message. He knew they had to be lovers; with how fondly Yami talked about him, they had to be closer. Closer than friends, closer than brother, they had to be lovers. Atemu must've meant the world to him, there was no way Yuugi had a chance at Yami. He didn't have to meet the man to know that he didn't stack up.

Yami deserved someone strong, bold, and leaderly unlike the curious little thing he was.

Yuugi shook his head and looked away from Yami. What was he thinking?! Here, Yami opened up just a little bit to him about a lover who he lost and he was only thinking of himself. How shallow could he get? It was unfair to Yami for him to be so selfish. Who was he kidding himself, anyway? There was no chance that he could be with Yami. Only in his dreams would that man hold him, kiss him, touch him, love him.

His throat began to choke up with unshed tears, "He must have meant a lot to you." Try as he might, Yuugi couldn't keep his voice level as he spoke. He refused to look at Yami.

"He meant the world to me. He made me happier than anyone else in the world, and when he died, I knew I would never be happy again."

Each word felt like a dagger to his bleeding heart. It stabbed and twisted inside the abused muscle as the truth in the words weight down his soul like chains. He was a fool to think, to _dream_ that he and Yami could be together. It was clear now that Yami only loved this Atemu person and no one could take his place. Maybe they should have just sat in silence.

"At least that's what I thought." Yuug felt a warm hand cup his cheek and gently turn his face towards Yami. The other's face was mere inches away and his blood red eyes were tender and loving. They looked at Yuugi not as though he were a friend or a brother, but something more, "Until I met you."

Yuugi's eyes widened, "What?" he whispered.

Yami smiled, "When I first saw you, I couldn't look away. I didn't know why, but I wanted to talk to you, learn about you, I wanted to be with you. I wanted to get closer to you, but my heart ached from Atemu's death. I was scared to get close to anyone again." Yami brushed away some of the tears that slipped from Yuugi's eyes and smeared the ma'an, "Even so, I couldn't let you go. I stayed close by and watched, but I was still scared to get hurt. Then I was scared that I would lose you too," Yami looked away for a second, and when they locked eyes again, they were shimmering with tears, "When they sentenced you to death, I was terrified and angry. I was angry at them for trying to hurt you and I was angry that you nearly got yourself killed." Yami shook his head and cupped Yuugi's other cheek, "I don't want to lose you too. I'm not afraid anymore."

Yuugi was speechless. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. For once on his life, his mind just stopped and couldn't think of anything to ask. There was nothing to ask. Any doubt he had about what Yami was proposing was washed away by the loving sincerity in his eyes. His words were spoken true and no lies tainted the confession. It was all Yuugi could have hoped for and he was frozen.

Yami shook his head with a smile, "I won't ask anything of you without your acceptance."

Yuugi blinked, "Do you mean it? All that you said?"

Yami nodded, "Every word."

Yuugi shook his head as more tears fell, "You don't care that I won't make you as happy as Atemu did? You don't care that I won't ever be able to match up to him?"

"Yuugi, I don't want you to be the same as Atemu." Yami pleaded, "You have already made me more happy than I could have ever imagine, and you did that in your own way. True that I will always keep Atemu in my heart, but never will I compare you to him."

Yuugi smiled and closed his eyes, "Thank you, Yami." His shaky hands rose to cup the prince's hands and push him closer. Relief and joy washed over him as he let the words sink in. There was still doubt in his heart about how happy he would make Yami, but it was over shadowed that the look that Yami was giving him. Maybe he might just be able to be with Yami.

"Yuugi?"

Amethyst eyes opened only a little, "Mmhm?"

"May I kiss you?"

Yuugi's whole body tingled at the suggestion and pink rushed to his face. His heart began to pound in his chest so loud that he was sure Yami could hear it. Yami, just asked if he could kiss him. Yami just asked if he could kiss him! His mind was already made up before his head nodded yes.

He closed his eyes and allowed his body to just feel the anticipation washing over him. He shivered as Yami's breath heated up his skin as he drew closer while his body temperature flowed over him. The princes cooler body shifted so that one hand held onto Yuugi's neck and the other was wrapped around the teen's waist. Their bodies brushed together setting off a world of pleasurable shivers over Yuugi's body. He swore he wasn't breathing.

When silky smooth skin pressed against his lips, his body shut down. Had Yami not been holding onto him, he would have melted into a puddle on the spot. The touch was warm and soft and felt like nothing he had ever felt before. True he had kissed before, but none like this. None that made his heart leap out of his chest. None that made his soul sing. None that made his body crave the other. None that made him want more. None that made him want to drown in the feeling for eternity. No. This kiss was something beautiful.

He felt Yami slide his lips against his own, encouraging Yuugi to join and he followed. They slipped their lips across the others in a smooth, slow motion. Yuugi shivered at the feelings racing over his body and couldn't help the soft mewl that escaped his throat. He felt Yami smile before his pushed against his lips, taking in his bottom lip and sucking. When Yami let go, he did the same thing with Yuugi's top lip and repeated until his lips were plump and kiss-swollen.

Yuugi gripped onto Yami's waist when he felt Yami's tongue brush over his swollen lips. The wet muscle tantalized his flesh, inviting him to join and Yuugi felt happy to obey. Their tongues brushed against each other softly at first, they were only teasing motions that brushed against the tip of the taste buds leaving the body shivering, begging for more. Before their need to be closer, to pleasure, began to take hold, Yuugi dared to run his tongue along the side of Yami's tongue and relished in the soft purr he was retarded. Yami followed suit and plunged his tongue into Yuugi's willing mouth.

Yuugi's body arched against Yami, his boby wanting to be as close as he could possibly get. His fingers curled and uncurled around Yami's scraf as he body shivered, arched, and submitted to the pleasurable kisses's of Yami.

He felt Yami hesitate before he retracted his tongue from Yuugi's mouth and pulled his lips away. Yuugi cracked his hazy amethyst eyes to see Yami's half lidded crimson staring back at him. They both breathed deeply and their chest rose and fell with the weight of the world. The kiss and been slow, but the passion had been exhilarating, leaving both hearts racing. It flowed off the two of them in waves that the other willingly accepted.

Yuugi smiled at Yami, a gesture the other returned.

()

Yami opened the door to his room and walked in leaving Yuugi and Yusei in the dark hall. Yuugi smiled as he stepped into the room and turned around. After a few hours, Yusei had come back and the three of them finished off the religious day with a long prayer circle in the middle of town. Even though it was completely dark, Yami still wore the cloak that Mana had given him and Yuugi wore his hood up, both at Yusei's command. Everyone in Lelania had gathered around the Goddess Circle in the rain and prayed to Mira. There had been a powerful aura that floated above everyone in the rain that pulsed like a heart. It was completely silent that spoke wonders in the collective emotions and prayers of the town.

As everyone left the prayer circle, there were priests handing out a bundle of fruit to everyone. After all three of the were walking back to the castle with their bundles in hand, Yami explained that the fruit had been washed in the holy water at the temple of Mira. Aside from the glorean leafs, these were the only things people were supposed to eat on the rainy days. Yuugi supposed it was because the first people only ate the fruit from the lands. Aside from the glorean incident, the lack of food was his least favorite part.

Him and Yami had stayed close through the rest of the day. Their hands never left the other's, and while it was mostly to help Yuugi navigate in the darkness, Yuugi relished in the warm comfort it supplied.

In the darkness, Yusei's blue eyes glowed and reflected the distant lightening. Yuugi bowed his head at the Neko, "Thanks for coming with us today."

The Neko's tail flicked across the ground, "It's no problem. It was just like old times."

"Back when Atemu was alive?" Yuugi commented in a low voice. He didn't want Yami to overhear them.

Blue eyes widened before realization flickered through them, "Yami told you."

Yuugi nodded, "He didn't tell me much. Just that they were lover's."

Yusei nodded his head and gave Yuugi a stern look, "I'm warning you know. Atemu isn't just a sore topic for Yami, but for all the people of Lelania. It would be best if you didn't go around talking about him."

Yuugi felt the questions bubble up in his stomach as his curiosity peaked. Such an enigma this Atemu person was, and yet he apparently left a deep mark on everyone here. He must have been really important, "What did happen to him?"

Yusei's eyes flickered behind Yuugi, "That's a tale best saved for him to explain." He bowed, "Good night."

The Neko turned around and began to walk away before Yuugi could say anything more, "Good night." he whispered and closed the door.

Yuugi moved the curtain in front of the door so it merged with the wall. He let his hand run through the fabric, smiling at the soft touch. What an eventful day it was. Back on Earth, a rainy day was drab and dreary: most of the world just wanted to stayed indoors and lounge. There was nothing fun associated with the rain, but here it was a holiday. There never seemed to be an end to this world's wonders.

"Here."

Yuugi turned around to see Yami holding a white garment out to him, "What's this?"

"It's something to sleep in." Yami stepped back when Yuugi took the garment, "Normally we just sleep in our everyday clothes, but rainy days are always an exception."

Yuugi watched as the prince walked over to the couch and picked up another garment that was slung over the side. When the other began to undress, Yuugi turned away with a fierce blush, "I-I meant to ask about that."

"About what?"

Unfolding the clothing, Yuugi saw that it was a white long sleeved shirt with matching pants. There simple design and the color was a stark contrast to everything else this world had, "Why is it that we typically sleep in our street clothes? Isn't it gross to wear the same thing day in and day out? What if you spill something on them or roll in the mud?"

He heard Yami chuckle, "From a human's view, it is strange. It's an old belief though. The body is something sacred, thus can't be shown to everyone. The thought of changing one's clothes constantly and exposing our bodies scared the first Lelanians so much that our fabric became blessed in a way. In a sense our clothes can never get dirty creating no need to change."

As Yuugi finished changing, he folded up his clothes and looked over his shoulder. Yami was sitting on the couch with his back to him. He was dressed in a similar outfit to Yuugi except his was black.

Yuugi walked closer, "That still seems a bit gross, but it explains why Yusei is always in the same outfit."

Yami smiled and stood up. He held out his hands to take Yuugi's clothes. When the other relinquished the garment, Yami placed them on top of his own and strolled towards the wall. He pulled back the cloth to reveal a window, "If it's any consolation, we do wash them," he commented as he opened the window and reached for something below the glass on the outside, "On rainy days, we allow the rain to refresh the garment until the next rain."

Yuugi sat down on the couch, "It's fascinating how involved you all are with water and Mira. It doesn't seem like there's a single thing in this culture that doesn't tie back to them."

Yami smiled over his shoulder, "You could say that about any culture." He closed the window and covered the window with drapery once more. His hands were empty, "The only difference is that, over time, some cultures have merged with other's or began to die out. It's like watery milk. If the original culture is milk and other cultures are water, if you add enough water, there is hardly any milk. It doesn't mean it's gone: there is just too many other things for it to be whole milk."

"That doesn't make the water bad or the milk better, though," Yuugi pointed out.

Yami walked over to the vanity and motioned for Yuugi to follow, "Of course not. Just like water, we need other cultures to survive and thrive."

The two of them sat at the vanity. Yami opened one of the drawers and pulled out a crystal container. Inside was a grey water with black sediment at the bottom. He pulled out a white handkerchief and opened the crystal box. After dipping the clothe in the water, he wrung it out and turned Yuugi's head towards him. Then, he began wiping away the remaining ma'an.

"Can I ask you something?" Yuugi piped up as Yami moved to the other cheek.

"Hm?"

"Lelanians are immune to glorean, right?" Yami nodded, "So glorean has no effect on them, whatsoever?" Again, Yami nodded, "Then why is it you said you couldn't eat a whole glorean leaf?"

Yami pulled and drunked the handkerchief back in the water, "It's obvious isn't it? I'm not fully Lelanian."

"Then-"

"I'm half." Yami cut off as he looked in the mirror and began to wash away with own watered down ma'an, "My mother was not even a drop Lelanian."

His voice has curt and cold. There was an underlying bitterness to his words that told that there was more to this story than meets the eye. Yuugi already knew that his mother died when the prince was seven, but there seemed to be something deeper there. It was a sore topic, for sure, and one that Yuugi didn't want to get into tonight. So much had already happened, he didn't want to add more questions to the line.

Yuugi took a deep breath, "Yusei is really nice."

Yami side glanced at Yuugi, "Yeah." He leaned back and lowered the handkerchief. He put the water back into the draw along with the cloth and stood up.

Yuugi swiveled around on the stool as the prince wandered towards the bed. He smiled as he watched Yami plop down onto the bed with a sigh. There was so much that he didn't know about Yami and there was still so much to learn from him. True, it was a bit frustrating to actually get the information from the other, but he was not one to give up so easily. Just like a puzzle, Yuugi was not going to give up just because a few pieces wouldn't fit.

Yami fed Yuugi's seemingly endless curiosity. Already the man had shown him not only a new religion, but a whole new world to explore with new customs and cultures. There were new and interesting people anywhere he turned and so many unanswered questions that circled in his mind every waking moment.

Yami was a great man: he was independent, clever, gentle, handsome, and mysterious. There was nothing more then he could ever ask in a single person. While he couldn't explain how he could even gain a second of the man's attention, Yuugi was happy. It did, however, make him wonder how he made Yami happy.

Yami sat up and looked at Yuugi. He motioned towards the bed with his head, "You coming to bed?"

Yuugi blinked, "Are we going to share tonight?"

Yami shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Smiling, Yuugi stood up and almost skipped to the bed. His heart fluttered with excitement while heat rushed to his cheeks. When he pulled apart the thin canopy, Yami pulled back the sheet and Yuugi climbed in amongst the blankets and pillows, making sure to close the fabric behind him. As he snuggled underneath the blanket, he ran his hand over the mixture of fabrics. Cotton, wool, fur, and silk all pooled together to keep out the Lalanian chill. He lay his head down on one of the many pillows while Yami waved his hand in the air, causing the blue crystals to go out.

"How do you do that?" Yuugi asked as Yami lay down beside him.

"It's nothing really impressive: just a bit of magic."

Yuugi rolled on his side, his eyes shimmering, "You can do magic?"

Yami turned his head and smiled, "Not really. That's about the extent of what I can do. Yusei can do a lot more."

"Is it because he's part cat?"

Yami chuckled, "It does have to do with his race. Lelanians just aren't very magical people."

Yuugi shook his head, "From what I've seen, the people of Lelania are very magical."

Yami only smiled and tilted his head towards the ceiling and sighed, closing his eyes. Yuugi waited a second before scooching closer a little. When Yami made no move to complaint, he continued to inch closer until he was snuggled into Yami's side. He gave a content smile: Yami felt cool.

"Hey, Yami?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we can explore outside of the castle tomorrow?"

"It's going to be busy with the festival being so close."

"So, yes?"

Yami rolled his head towards him and cracked open one tired, crimson eye, "Yes." He pressed a kiss to Yuugi's forehead before settling down for sleep.

Yuugi stayed awake for a while, just listening to Yami's breathing beside him. He didn't dare move or close his eyes lest this all be a dream that he was about to wake up from. The rain was finally beginning to thin out a bit, but the last echos of rain lasted well into the night. Yuugi couldn't stop smiling, not even when his body finally gave into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5 What Is This Place?**

Yuugi jogged through the castle halls while onlookers dodged to the side. A huge smile cracked his face as he beamed with excitement. Today they were going to go into town and actually leave the castle. At first he wasn't sure Yami was going to let him, despite having agreed to it that night, but the prince was straying true to his word and letting them leave. As grand as the castle was, Yuugi was dying to see the town free from the eyes of a prisoner.

As he rounded a corner, he bumped into a solid figure. He managed to catch himself from falling, before he looked up to the baffled person.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." When he registered the regal pale eyes and the royal crown atop the male's head, Yuugi paled. Did he really just charge into the King?!

"Where are you heading off to?" The king asked as he straightened his two-fured cape.

Yuugi pulled on his jacket sleeve, "We're heading into town today. Just for a little bit," he answered while keeping his gaze low to the ground.

"Yami's joining you?" He sounded surprised.

Amethyst eyes chanced a glance at the King, "Yeah. He didn't want to, but I convinced him." When the elder smiled down at him, Yuugi decided to lift his head. Some of the tension in his shoulder fell off as well, "Yusei might be able to come as well, but Yami said it was unlikely."

The King nodded, "The Royal Champion rarely leaves the castle." He eyed the teen, "You managed to convince Yami to go into town?"

"Of course," Yuugi exclaimed and straightened his back, "While I do want to see more of Lelania, I know that he needs to get outside as well. It's not very good to stay in and brood all the time."

Something flashed in the king's eyes, but Yuugi couldn't tell what. The man's face scrunched up in thought, before it relaxed with a smile. He chuckled, then let out a small bout of laughter that through Yuugi off guard. Even a few passers-by looked over at the two, eyebrows high and eyes wide, but smiles evident.

"You and her are exactly the same sometimes," The king whispered to himself, but Yuugi heard it.

"Who?" Yuugi asked with a tilt of his head.

The elder gave him a soft look, "His mother," he replied then nodded his head, "You best not leave Yami waiting."

With the conversation done, the King strode past the teen and into the depths of the castle. Yuugi watched him disappear before continuing his own path, this time at a slower pace. Yami's father was an interesting king; he was unlike any that he had heard of before. The man, while regal in appearance and commanding in aura, had more the feel of a father than a ruler.

Yuugi had run into many different kinds of "fatherly" figures; therefore, he had a good understanding of how many of them could act. He had met the distant father and the up-close-and-personal father. There had been drunks, actors, cooks, artists, hunters, feminine, and masculine father's that had crossed Yuugi's path, all thanks to his mother; however, compared to them, Yami's father was different. He was more fatherly than the rest; he was more like his own father.

Yuugi slowed to a stop in the center of the blue-lit hall. There wasn't much that he remembered about his own father; just feelings and fleeting memories that seemed to wane with time. Even then, he remembered the few moments that he had with him and the happy times that they shared. From what he remembered, those two, his father and the king, were the same just grown in different land.

A blunt force to his legs jostled Yuugi out of his thoughts as he fought to stay up right. He looked down to see Kalo wrapped around his knees in a bear hug, "Kalo!"

The boy smiled and leaned back, still keeping a tight grip on Yuugi's baggy pants, "Hi!"

Yuugi kneeled down so he was face level with the child, "What are you up to?" he asked.

Kalo shrugged, "Nothing much. Everyone else is busy, so I was just wandering around."

Yuugi thought for a second, "Would you like to come into town with me?" he offered.

His brown eyes widened as a huge grin bloomed on his pudgy cheeks, "Yes! Yes!"

"KALO!" A female voice shrieked and the two flinched as it echoed off the walls.

Kora bolted down the hall with an angry look plastered on her face. Kalo jumped before flailing his limbs and ducking behind Yuugi. Confused and slightly scared of the raging seven-year-old advancing on him, Yuugi stood up and steeled himself for whatever the little girl could hold up her sleeve. When she was in arms reach she stopped and grabbed onto Kalo's long scarf.

"Kalo! You lazybones! You promised to help mom today," she huffed.

The brother struggled to get out of her iron grip, "But Kelst," he whined, "I just got invited to go into town."

Yuugi shook his head, "Oh no. If you promised to help your mom, then you can't go into town," he corrected.

Kalo looked shocked and stopped struggling, wide eyes shimmering, "But-"

Yuugi shook his head, "Not today Kalo. You need to go help your mom. We'll hang out some other time."

The child's shoulders slumped as his head drooped. He seemed to deflate in his sister's hand, but he nodded slowly, "...okay.."

Kora nodded her head and began to lead her brother back to the kitchen, "Thank you!" she commented over her shoulder as the two of them disappeared down the hallway.

Yuugi shook his head and stood up from his crouched position. As he resumed walking, he let his mind ponder about what the town would be like, what those kids could be helping their mom with, and whatever this festival was. It seemed like a big deal, but no one ever talked about what it was for. Chances were, most people already knew about the festival, thus they didn't need to talk about it; however, it drove curious people, like Yuugi, in circles trying to figure out what it could be. Still, the mystery behind it made the festival a surprise, and that made him excited.

With a content sigh, Yuugi let his gaze wander to his bare feet. While he was fortunate not to have stepped in anything strange yet, he should probably ask for some shoes soon, especially if he was going into town. If not for the stress of keeping his feet clean, it would be good to have them fight off the could. The naturally low temperatures of Lelania were starting to freeze his feet.

At last, the grand entrance stood before him, and the large, ebony doors sat proudly at the end. There were a lot of other figures mingling near the entrance either talking, watching, or strutting about to their next duty. There were maids in their long black robes sweeping the floor, dusting the crystal lights, and polishing the silver pots that had the glorean. Their long white scarfs trailed behind them in their duties, somehow managing to remain pure and pristine in during the cleaning.

A person bumped into Yuugi's shoulder causing him to run into the wall. When he looked behind him, pale eyes sneered at him before they turned away and hustled down the hall. Yuugi sighed. He forgot that there were still some people who didn't like him here. It would be best not to tempt any conflict for now. He flipped his hood up to hide his hair and shadow his face. While he didn't want to hide, it was better than setting off an angry mob.

With a skip, Yuugi set off into the entrance hall where most people paid him no mind. He headed straight towards the door where Yami told him to meet. As he neared the door, Yuugi spotted Yusei talking to a cloaked figure off to the left-hand side. It wasn't until he got closer to the two that he could hear what they were saying.

"Yusei, it's going to be fine" Yami complained when the Neko pulled the hood down further.

"I don't believe that," Yusei whispered and reached down to refasten the cloaks clip, but Yami bat his hands away. Yusei sighed, "I would feel better if I came with you."

Yuugi frowned, "So you can't come?"

Yusei shook his head.

Yuugi looked dejected for a second before he smiled, "We'll just see you when we get home then."

Deep blue eyes bore in Yuugi's as a flicker of emotion flashed through them. The elder opened his mouth as if to say something, but promptly shut in; instead, he reached out and tugged Yuugi's hood down further and fit the sleeves over his shoulder, so less skin was showing. With that, Yusei walked away from the two and left the entrance hall.

"I didn't think he would come." Yami commented.

Yuugi continued to stare after Yusei, "Your dad said the Royal Champion hardly leaves the castle." He turned to Yami with a smile, "That doesn't mean he can't come to the festival."

Yami quirked an eyebrow, "You talked to my dad?" There was a warning in his voice, but Yuugi chose to ignore it.

"Yeah. I accidently ran into him in the hall. It was just a short talk."

The prince rested one hand on his forehead while his face scrunched up, "Don't tell me you told him we were going out," he groaned.

Yuugi placed his hands in his coat pockets, "I don't see what's wrong with that."

"Yuugi…" Crimson eyes glared at the teen before they closed with a sigh. With a shake of his head, the prince lowered his hand and pulled his hood down further so it covered his eyes, "I would rather he didn't know were I was going."

Yuugi chuckled, "Okay, next time I won't tell him."

Yuugi reached out and grabbed Yami's hand before pulling the other towards the door. Instead of opening the sky-high entrance, Yami pushed against a small section and a normal sized door opened up. The prince led the way, leaving Yuugi to close the door behind him. When they got outside, he heard something he wasn't expecting: moans.

They were just like the ones he would hear in the school halls. The ones that were muffled by bathroom stalls, gym locker rooms, and janitor closets. Red immediately colored his face as he looked around, trying to find the source of the noise.

Yuugi jumped when he noticed the couple right next to the door, both of their eyes closed in passion as their bodies pressed against each other.

Not wanting to be found out, Yuugi ran down the stairs, dragging a chuckling Yami behind him. Only when they were out of earshot did they stop.

"It's just like in school, right?" Yami asked while he quietly laughed at the other.

Yuugi stared flabbergasted up the stairs, "What were they doing?"

"Kissing." Yami answered offhandedly with a smile.

Yuugi closed his eyes in embarrassment, "I know that, but why were they doing it at the castle doors?!"

Yami sauntered closer to Yuugi, "You going to find that here, in Lelania," He hooked an arm around Yuugi's waist and pulled him close, "no one is afraid to show affection." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yuugi's lips.

Yuugi's blush intensified when he saw a group of people pass by them. No one interrupted, but they all smiled. He moved his hands up to grip the prince's shoulders, and pushed him back. Yami looked down at him with a smirk, while Yuugi tried to find what he wanted to say. He was so confused: He didn't know whether to tell Yami to stop or allow him to continue.

When Yami kissed him again, Yuugi allowed him to without a fight. He allowed his eyes to close and enjoy being held, but the sound of a throat clearing scared him out of it. When his eyes landed on Mana, his face turned a deep scarlet.

"Well, well, well," She put her hand on her hip as a sly smile graced her lips, "Look what the cat let out."

"Isn't the saying 'look what the cat dragged in'?" Yami questioned while Yuugi slipped out of his arms.

She shook her head, "It was Yusei that allowed you to go outside, yes?"

Yuugi rubbed his cheeks, "Hi, Mana."

"Yuugi!" she greeted before encompassing him in a bear hug. Mana leaned her head down so she could whisper in his ear, "Look at you, dating a prince. You guys look so cute from afar."

"Thanks." Yuugi hugged her back before looking at the ground. Seeing his bare feet and desperate for a change of topic, Yuugi looked up at Mana, "Do you have my shoes by any chance? I never got any from the first time."

"Of course!" she exclaimed and pulled a black bag out from the folds of her clothes, "I noticed that you had left your shoes in the shop, so I decided to get you a new pair." Mana handed the bag to the teen who took it.

Eager to have shoes again, Yuugi opened the bag and pulled out the shoes. They were simple black boots with aquamarine gems decorating the one-inch heel. He stared at the heel for a second before smiling.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." Yuugi sat on the steps, "Although, I've never worn a heel before."

Mana waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. Those should be easier than the ones that Yami used to ware."

Yuugi paused after he zipped up one of the boots, "Yami used to wear heels?" he asked as his gaze shifted over to said prince.

Yami merely crossed his arms, "It's not uncommon for a guy to wear high heels."

Yuugi chuckled and finished zipping up his last boot. Standing, he took a few small steps to test out the shoe. They fit perfectly and didn't rub against his heels, even without any socks. The padding was softer than memory foam, yet the support didn't cave away; moreover, they were somehow airy enough wear his feet weren't getting too hot. Even walking with a heel didn't seem to make a huge difference. The only downer was the fact that his pants were long enough to cover up the aqua gems on the heel.

Amethyst eyes smiled at Mana, "Thank you, they fit perfectly."

Yami walked up to him and held out his hand, "They look good on you."

Yuugi smiled as he accepted Yami's hand. He noticed that he was almost as tall as Yami now, but the other still stood about an inch taller. He didn't care though. So long as Yami wasn't a foot taller, than Yuugi was fine; in fact, the thought of him being taller than the other sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine. The image just seemed wrong.

"So," Yuugi looked between Yami and Mana, "what are we going to do?"

"Wander, for the most part," Mana explained as she led them towards town, "All the fun stuff is happening tomorrow, so everyone is busy preparing. This will really just be a stroll around town."

The teen smiled, "That's good. I was getting a little bored in the castle."

"You'll find there isn't much out here, either." Yami quipped quietly.

Choosing to ignore the comment, Yuugi absorbed the world around him as if for the very first time. Granted he had gotten a look when he first came here, back then, he didn't have a lot of time to really appreciate it. It was as if he were watching a movie: the first time he was blinded by all the glamor, but the second time he was able to take in the smaller details and subtle messages.

The buildings where as he remembered them -tall, crowded, and dark- and the streets were the same stone pattern from his first glance. Even the black lampposts and glowing streams that pooled at the Guardian Circle was the same. The ebony sky, floating blue lights, and the entire decor -while a marvel all its own- was not what was different from the first time; it was the people.

Aside from Mana, Yusei, the king, Kalo, and his family, Yuugi had not seen much of the Lelanian people. Kalypto told him that there were Lelanians who didn't mind his or Yami's staying, but he knew that there were people who appalled them. At the dinner with the King, one of the council members had said that there were rumors about some sort of rebellion against them, and while Yuugi wasn't one to believe rumors, he also knew that there was always some truth in them.

The last time that he had seen the Lelanian public, they had been celebrating their execution, now they seemed like everyday townsfolk. All the anger and resentment was a ghost of the past as they bustled by and chatted to neighbors. Friendly hellos and compliments were spoken like handouts, even to the three of them as they walked through the throngs of Lelanians.

The more people that passed, the more that Yuugi found a pattern. He could tell who was Lelanian and who was from another culture based on the natural physic of a person. The majority of people, the ones who he could tell where naive Lelanians, had pale skin, black hair, and pale blues eyes, just like their king. It was rare to see colored hair or colored skin, and even more rare to see eyes outside of the pale spectrum. Anyone who was not native or had a mix in their blood stood out from the crowd despite their ma'an and Lelanian clothing.

Yuugi looked over to Yami and noticed that the prince was keeping his head down and face shadowed. Ever since they left the castle, he had been walking that way, and Yuugi assumed it was just because he didn't want anyone to recognize him. Now Yuugi could tell just how easy that would be. Even amongst the non-native, no one had such a strong a bright eye color like his crimson. It would be a dead give away for anyone who so much as glanced their way.

It made Yuugi think, though. He knew that Yami's mother was not a Lelanian, and aside from the pale skin and sharp features, the prince looked nothing like his father. There was no one else who had red eyes like the prince, so it made him wonder: what was Yami's mother? She must have been very beautiful to have such a strong eye color; whatsmore, she would have been a real crown jewel amongst this illustrious town.

"Excuse me, coming through! Large package!" Yuugi jumped as women with black hair and pale greens eyes bumped into him, "Sorry!" she called over her shoulder as she hurried down the crowded street. The other people parted to let her through while she carried three large boxes in her arms.

Mana whistled, "That's a lot of boxes. That's impressive."

Yuug bit his lip and took a step towards the women, "Should we help her?"

Yami gave him a sideways glance, "We don't have to."

Amethyst eyes matched crimson, "It would be rude not to. She could hurt herself."

Mana bounced in between them and wrapped her arms around their shoulders, "I wouldn't worry. She looked to have a good handle on it-"

There was a loud thud down the street as a collective gasp filled the air. Yuugi gave Mana and Yami one look before bolting over to the sound. There was a crowd of people surrounding the women from earlier, but she was lying on the ground with her boxes strewn about. Some of them opened and an orange… fruit was spilled along the stone. Some of the Lelanians were collecting the fruit and putting them back in the boxes., but Yuugi ignored them and went to the women.

He kneeled down and offered a hand, "Hey, are you okay?"

She looked at him for a second before taking his hand and smiling, "Oh, it's no big deal. I fall all the time."

Mana and Yami came up beside the two as the crowd finished putting the spilled food back in their crates. The two of them looked at each other before Mana smiled and pulled down the prince's hood further before sauntering over to the crates and picking one up. After he fixed his hood, Yami shook his head and followed Mana's lead. Yuugi smiled brightly at him and took up the last crate. Before turning to the bewildered women.

"Here, we can carry these for you," Yuugi commented with a smile.

She stood stunned for a second before her face erupted in a huge smile, "Oh thank you! This way, it's not that far."

As she hurried past the three, the crowd began to move on its way, letting them move in peace. They followed her down a few crowded streets, close to the Guardian Circle before stopping outside a store with a waterfall flowing over the large glass windows.

The women held the door open for them and they were led into a room with black, stone floors, dark oak walls, and a low ceiling. Along the walls were shelves of all kinds of herbs, dried foods, and jars of a jam-like substance, while the back wall looked like a fruit stand meant for outdoors. The wooden structure barely fit in the low ceiling and the various plants and burlap bags almost clogged the view of the cashier window.

"Out here should be fine. I'll move them in the back when I've made room for them," she directed as she locked the door.

Yuugi marveled at the shop as he placed his crate on top of Mana's. There were so many different foods and plants that looked similar to ones back on Earth, but they felt odd. The scent was nothing like he had smelled before, but was a bit becoming of all the foods. It was sweet and musky at the same time. It made his nose scrunch up, but he couldn't get enough of it.

"What's with all the fruit?" Mana asked.

The women held up a finger, and opened one of the crates, taking one of the orange-colored fruits out, "My mom is finally teaching me how to make her famous Rumu berry tarts, and I need to make sure they are fresh."

"That's a berry?!" Yuugi gawked. That was almost the size of a mango!

"Yup," She tossed the berry to the other hand before her brow furrowed, "Haven't you seen one before? They're quite popular."

Yami slid in front of Yuugi, cutting off the women's view, "He's new," he commented in a deep, hushed voice.

The woman stared at him suspiciously before shrugging, "Oh well, that just means you have to try one at the festival tomorrow!" she exclaimed as she put the berry back with the others and picked up the crate. She took a few steps before tripping and falling on top of the crate. The box squeaked under the added weight.

Yuugi rushed out from behind Yami and helped her up again, "You won't have any berries if you keep tripping."

"I know," she sighed, "It's this skirt; it's too long." To emphasis her point, she gripped a handful of the multi-colored materiel and lifted it up, "I keep telling myself to get it hemmed, but I never do."

Mana's face brightened, "I can help with that!"

The women looked surprised, "You can?"

"Sure! I run a tailor house not too far from here. Come with me and I can get that hemmed to the right length in no time." She posed with her head held high and hands on her hips.

The women folded her hands and brought them to her chest, "Can you do it now? My mom would be furious if I tripped in the kitchen."

"Of course!" Mana swung an arm around the woman's shoulder and dragged her to the door. Mana looked over her shoulder, "I'll catch up with you two in a bit, okay?" With that, her and the women were one with the crowd.

"If the fabric wasn't so loose, she would have no problem tripping," Yami commented spitefully.

Yuugi turned to him, "She's just not used to that style like you are."

Crimson eyes looked to him, "There's a reason I no longer keep that style."

Yuugi tilted his head and furrowed his brows, "I don't think tripping was the reason that you left it."

Yami stared at him for a second before he looked away. Without any other words, he began to walk towards the door. Yuugi huffed from where he stood; he had been hoping that Yami would have told him the reason, but alas, he didn't. The reason could be as simple as him rebelling against the society, or it could cut deeper than that, and Yuugi feared it was the latter. He knew these people did something to upset Yami, but he still had yet to find out what that was; whatsmore, his curiosity couldn't take being put off much longer. He needed to know why, but he didn't want to push a line. He just got Yami, he didn't want to lose him.

With a sigh, Yuugi followed the prince out the door and into the busy street. He jumped when someone knocked into him, making him bump into the door. He cursed under his breath : it seemed that he was just bound to run into everything that day. When Yuugi straightened he was able to see that the person who knocked into him was a young, female couple. The shorter of the girls was latched onto the taller in a bear hug before she pulled back and planted a kiss on the other's lips. Yuugi blushed and looked away. If he didn't know better, this place could be just like the High School.

Looking around, Yuugi noticed that, although there are many differences, there is one major thing they have in common. Nearly everyone was walking with another person, their hands locked and bodies close by. Sometimes in the shadows, there were lone couples shying away from public eyes, while others openly displayed their relationships in the street. None of the other Lelanians questioned the couples in their love; in fact, everyone smiled and continued on their way. Even the non-Lelanians would smile, unblushed, at the affection and continue on.

For love to be so engraved into one society, it was beautiful. That was another difference between the couples in high school and the couples in Lelania.

In high school, lovers would hide around corners and love in secret. Those who didn't were shunned or pestered until they left the system forever. Their love was always a passionate wild fire, burning until there was nothing left. Many relationships lasted as long as their lust filled gazes stayed on one person; anything longer was a diamond in the ruff.

Here, though, all the love was like a gentle candle: sustainable and warm, meant to guide and not ravage. No one dared to douse the candle like they would the wildfire, because the candle held a beauty like none other. It was unlike the love that he felt from Anzu and Valon or his mother's past relationships.

All of those were unsustainable with a cold flame and a short wick. The passion was the flash right before the flame began to died and the ashes if left were mere dust in the wind. Yuugi's own past relationships held a similar passion.

Yami sighed as he stood beside Yuugi, "Sorry this hasn't been as exciting as you probably thought it would be," Yuugi gave him a soft look as he continued to talk, "Everyone is so busy with the festival, so there won't be much to do."

Yuugi smiled as he watched Yami talk, his crimson eyes watching the crowd like a hawk. His hood was pulled down to cover his eyes, but he could still see their ruby hue shine in the blue street lamps as they shimmered with thought. Out of the corner of Yuugi's eye, he could see Yami fiddling with his cloak, continuously shifting it open and closed.

"Should we just head back to the castle?" Yami turned his head to look at Yuugi, and his face scrunched with worry, "Is something wrong?"

Yuugi could feel his eyes water up and his throat tighten. His heart fluttered as he stared into concerned crimson eyes. He couldn't help but feel happy: happy to be alive, happy to be here, happy to be with Yami. It would be a sin if he didn't count himself lucky to be with Yami; there was no one else in the entire world like him, and for a bland human to end up with an enchanting prince, it was storybook.

Fearing that everything would shatter like glass, Yuugi gently wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and rested his cheek against the princes hood. He breathed in deep the cool scent of the prince and the faint swifts of water with the hidden desert spice. His whole body relaxed and melted against Yami's when the other wrapped secure arms around his waist.

"I'm just happy," Yuugi whispered and closed his eyes.

Yuugi felt Yami rub his hand up his back and for a second, it felt as though it were actually touching skin. He shivered at the brief contact before the hand rested on his hooded head. Yami pushed Yuugi head's closer while the arm around his waist tightened.

Yuugi smiled as a chuckled bubbled in his chest. Then it bloomed to a giggle past his lips and into a full blown laugh. He tried to muffled the laughter in his lover's shoulder, but nothing could stop the sound. He felt the stares of a few onlookers, but he didn't care; somehow he felt that they didn't care either.

Once his laughter began to die down, Yuugi pulled away, "Let's just head back home.."

Yami's lips quirked in a quick smile before he nodded, "Alright."

The two pulled apart and connected hands. As they began their walk back to the castle, a thought struck Yuugi, "What about Mana?" he gasped.

Yami shrugged, "She'll be alright. Truthfully, she's probably already forgotten us in her fashion frenzie."

Yuugi tilted his head, "Wasn't she just going to hem the skirt?"

Yami glanced at him and smiled, "When Mana gets done 'hemming' the skirt, that girl is going to have a whole new outfit." He looked back in front and shook his head.

As they stepped out into the center of town, Yuugi noted all the stands that people were putting up along the rim. Some dared to outline the Guardian circle, but they still kept a safe distance from it. Even though tomorrow was the festival, most of the booths were filled with all kinds of wares from jewelry to food. The normally crips air was mingled with the sweet and savory scents of baked good, fresh fruits, and spices that Yuugi could only imagine. As he inhaled the delicious aroma, his stomach growled and his mouth began to water.

"Should we eat something before we go back?" Yami chuckled.

Yuugi looked around before casting doubting eyes to the prince, "I don't think any of these stands are open."

"Trust me, they are. The chefs like to star out with small samplers of the dishes and get feedback from the people just in case they need to change something before the festival."

Amethyst eyes widened, "Really?"

Yami nodded, "Just pick what you like."

Yuugi's veins pumped with excitement and his eyes widened, taking in all his options. There were so many different foods that he wished to try, albeit with a bit of hesitance. Despite his previous fod experience, he was determined to find something that he truly liked. He led Yami around the circle before he finally settle on a vendor that he liked. It was a small booth run by a young boy with a large smile. On the walnut booth were silver trays stacked high with a brown, round food that looked like an uncut kiwi, but the aroma it gave off was more like cinnamon dessert.

The boy smiled as he and Yami drew closer, "Hello! Would you like to try a munum? We would love your feedback so that we can make any changes before the festival."

Yuugi grabbed one of the balls, noting its smooth texture, "This is a munum?"

The boy nodded, "You must be new here. A munum is-"

"Hold on," Yami cut him off. He smirked at Yuugi while keeping his face hidden from the boy, "Let him try to figure out what it is."

The boy jumped and clapped his hands, "Yes! Oh this is going to be good!"

Yuugi eyed the vendor quizzically before looking at the munum in his hand. He rolled it in his palm before deciding to just bite into it. He was expecting a smooth or bready texture that was moist and sweet; instead, he got a texture akin to ground beef and a flavor like broccoli.

It took Yuugi a second to work out all the juxtaposing senses happening in his mouth. He closed his eyes to try and rationalize with his brain, but the conflicting senses were driving him in circles. Around him, the vendor and Yami began to chuckle, so Yugi swallowed his bite and looked at the laughing two around him.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing it wasn't like what you thought it would be," Yami chuckled. Yuugi shook his head.

The vendor smiled, "Yup, that is what a munum is supposed to be: an utterly confusing food that still tastes good. So tell me," he leaned his elbows on the booth and rested his chin in his hands, "what did it taste like?"

Yuugi looked at the remaining munum, "It was weird. It smells like cinnamon and looks like a kiwi, but it tastes like broccoli and has a ground beef texture. My mind still hasn't come to peace with it yet. It's still really good." Yuugi looked up at the young boy who stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Woah. You've had a kiwi?!"

Yuugi felt Yami tense beside him. Yuugi waited a second before slowly nodding his head, "Is that not common?"

Around them, a few Leleanians looked towards them curious about the disturbance. Beside him, Yami kept his eyes shifting from person to person as though he were daring any one of them to move. The air became thick with tension and yet the boy in front of them seemed oblivious to it as he continued to smile as though he had been told a secret.

The vendor shook his head, "No way. Kiwis only grow in the human realm on Earth. Truth be told, no one here has even seen a kiwi before. Human food is forbidden here." his smile dropped for a second, "Wait, how do you know what a kiwi is?"

"U-um, I've just heard a lot about it." Flustered, Yuugi began to step away from the vendor.

The boy looked deep in thought, "You sounded so sure about it though," he mumbled before his face lit up as though he solved a puzzle, "I know! We just had a human actually survive Mira's judgment; you must be that human!"

That sentence was a gunshot in a crowded room. Time seemed to stop around them as every Lelanian near the Goddess Circle turned towards the pair. Yuugi could feel the tension in the air; it was so thick that one could cut it with a knife. His chest was heavy with dread and his breaths were quiet and shallow. It seemed as though a single breath could break the suspension and bring catastrophe.

Yami was the one to break the silence, "We can't stay to chat. Come on, let's go." Without giving time for Yuugi to react, the prince began to pull him away and into the stunned crowd.

"No wait! I don't mind!" the vendor yelled after him. The heartbreak in the boy's tone tugged at Yuugi's heart, but he knew it could get dangerous if him and Yami stayed. That boy didn't mean any harm; in fact, he seemed quite happy to have met the first human to survive. It was a shame that Yugi couldn't stay behind and talk to him. While Kalypto explained that some people were happy that him and Yami lived, he also understood that there were others who were unhappy.

Yuugi yelped as his shoulder was grabbed and his hood yanked off. There were some gasps in the crowd as his cover was blown, but he was more distracted by the enraged, pale blue eyes glaring down at him.

"You dare walk our streets, human," the Lelanian spat. He was a taller man with pale skin, black hair, and draped in the traditional Lelanian attrair. He looked every part a Lelanian and wore his native pride on his sleeve.

The hand that still gripped his shoulder tightened and Yuugi cried out in pain, "Please let go," Yuugi pleaded. The last thing he wanted to do was make a scene.

"You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be alive," the man hissed.

Yami grabbed the man's hand and ripped it off of Yuugi's shoulder, "He told you to let go," Yami stated as he put himself between Yuugi and the man.

"Who are you to talk. You understand the rules and you know that he is supposed to be dead."

Yami chuckled darkly, "And here I thought Lelanians are supposed to be a kind race. One based on love and peace."

The man bristled, "Don't you mock me, Prince! I am a proud Lelenian who wishes the best for this town. That is far more than what you can say."

Yami pulled down his hood and glared at the man, unburdened by shadows, "If you wish the best for Lelania then you wouldn't have such a narrow mind."

"You little-"

"That's enough!" a women shouted as she ran up to the group from the circle that now surrounded them, "Please, there is no need for such harsh words. What's done is done, and we are lucky that no blood had to be shed."

The man stepped back and glared at the woman, "Lucky? There have been countless other humans who have lost their life and yet this one lives? It is the law that no human may step foot in this land."

A traditional women stepped behind the man, "He is right. The law clearly states that no human should be allowed to live."

"And is it so bad that this one does?" An older lady stepped beside Yuugi, "We should rejoice that a life has been saved. While the law states what must happen, Mira's word is higher than that. Her word is life."

"If we let people like them go unchecked, then our laws and Mira will be corrupted!"

"How dare you!"

The crowd flooded away from the edges and merged into two groups: those who supported the law and ones who supported Yuugi and Yami. There were no harsh actions or violence, but words were thrown like knives dripping with acid. The passion from either side rumbled through the ground and saturated the town. Scared as he was, Yuugi couldn't help but be awestruck at how large of a rift this was. For a town built on love and peace, how could its people be so divided?

"Yuugi stay close!" Yami warned in the teen's ear.

Without anymore warning, Yuugi began to be dragged into the supportive crowd. Some of the opposing people called out to them, but their supporters blocked them from view and offered them a safe route to freedom. As they passed, some people would offer kind words of encouragement or soft smiles. Yami barley gave those Lelenainas a glance, but Yuugi passed them whispered "thank you's" as they escaped.

When they were finally free, Yami let go of Yuugi and took off in a sprint. Not wasting any time, Yuugi followed. As he ran, he pulled his hood up over his head, just in case they ran into anyone else on the street; on the other hand, Yuugi could see that Yami kept his hood down. If at least one of them was disguised, then it would be harder to catch them.

They ran through the narrow streets, stopping at nothing as people jumped to the side. The voices of a few concered Lelanians carried behind them, but neither refused to stop. After awhile, Yuugi couldn't tell where they were anymore. They were far from the tempest in the center of town and the streets began to thin and dull: the lamps were scarese and most flickered their blue light onto the decrepit stone street. The buildings looked old and were decorated with glowing webs against boarded up windows. There were no people in sight as the last building past by them and the stone road ended. Ahead of them was a barren field of grass with only the lights from above to illuminate its quiet beauty.

Compared to the busy town behind them, this area almost seemed abandoned and vacant of life; however, Yuugi could sense something shifting in the shadows like a ghost in the night. The wind was cold as it whipped throw his hair and pulled the hood back. Yuugi shivered as he pulled his hood up once more. Unlike the rest of Leleania, the glow of the glorean was nowhere to be seen.

Off in the distance stood a pile of stones with Yami standing beside them. The closer that Yuugi got, the harder the wind blowed; however, there was a sound that he hadn't heard in Lelania: waves. The sound of waves crashing against a cliff face filled the eerie void that had settled over this meadow. Dread weighed on Yuugi's shoulders, but his curiosity urged him to move closer. For such a lively town, it was a wonder a place like this existed.

Yuugi shivered as a cold wind pierced his body, and he gripped his jacket tightly to him. Once he was at Yami's side, he could see the source of the noise; only a few feet away from the pile of stones was a cliff that dropped into a stormy sea below. Mist sprayed his face as a gray wave crashed against the obsidian facade bringing with it a cold wind and its crisp scent.

Beside him, Yami scoffed at the water, so Yuugi turned his head to look at him. What he saw made his eyes widened. Yuugi watched as Yami ripped the cloak off of his shoulders and threw it over the cliff. The wind caught the heavy fabric and whisked it away into the darkness and mingled with the floating blue lights.

"Yami-" Yuugi tried to ask what he was doing, but was cut off when Yami turned his fiery glare to him.

Yami stomped closer to Yuugi and reached for his hood, "Don't wear the hood." Yuugi flinched as it was ripped off his head. Then Yami cupped his cheeks with quivering hands, "Don't hide who you are."

Yuugi furrowed his eyes, "Yami-"

"Please," Yami pleaded with a bowed head. When he looked back at Yuugi, there were tears swimming in his eyes, "Please don't hide who you are. I don't care what anyone else says, but don't hide." Yami wrapped his arms fully around the smaller body and drew him closer, "I promise to never let anyone hurt you, but promise me that you won't ever hide," he begged as he buried his face in Yuugi's hair.

Yuugi stood still for a moment as he replayed what Yami said. He could feel Yami shaking and his hair was damp whee Yami was crying. Wrapped in those strong arms, quivering and all, Yuugi believed the promise that Yami gave him, and he never doubted that the prince would ever break it. Those words were al that he ever wanted to hear growing up in an unstable family and surrounded by dishonest relationships. All Yuugi ever wanted was for someone to care for him, love him, protect him, and he was more than willing to give anything in return.

Yuugi nuzzled Yami's neck and wrapped his arms around the other, "I promise."

The two stayed connected, feeding off of the other's love and warth while seeking comfort in their lover's embrace. The waves wrapped them in a blanket of mist as the wind blew away all other thoughts of what happened and what awaited them back home. It was a loving embrace that offered strength and support when things seemed to be falling apart.

Yami was the first the draw apart, but only just. His arms were still securely wrapped around his lover, blocking him from the cold air and harsh winds. Feeling the other move, Yuugi opened his eyes and locked with tired crimson; however, instead of the calm and sure facade that Yami typically had, fear was written clear as day across is features.

Yuugi softened his eyes and moved one of his hands to place on Yami's cheek, "Hey, it's alright." he rubbed his thumb soothingly across pale skin, "Nothing is going to happen."

Yami shook his head, "You don't know them-"

"Hey," amethyst eyes hardened, "I may not have known them my whole life, but I have seen good people here. Even in that crowd, people were standing up for me. So long as there are people who don't hate us, I'm not going to hate them."

Crimson eyes shimmered as a tear slipped past thick lashes, "I don't want to lose you too." The prince gripped Yuugi tighter and pulled their bodies closer.

Yuugi relished in the embrace and smiled, "So long as I have you, you will never lose me."

To seal the promise, Yuugi leaned up and kissed the other full on the lips. Yami pushed against the kiss as they both closed their eyes and allowed themselves to feel. Yuugi shivered at the overwhelming emotion that rolled off of the prince. Seeing Yami so distressed, it left Yuugi scared and uncertain; however, he knew that he need to be strong for him. There was still so much that he didn't understand about Yami, and what he did know, wasn't happy. Yami had already giving him so much to love and appreciate, he didn't want Yami to be left alone either.

(Koobre: Sorry with how this chapter turned out. I'm not too proud of it, but this is how it came out. Please let me know what I need to improve on, what I'm doing good, and any questions you have. It helps me grow.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6 Can a Town Built on Water Stand?**

Yuugi sighed as he looked back into the empty bedroom. After the events of yesterday, him and Yami walked back to the castle unburdened by any hoods and cloaks. It drew a lot of attention to them, but Yami paid them no mind; on the other hand, Yuugi smiled and waved as they past by the people. Most Lelanians smiled and waved back, but there were those who turned up their nose and walked away. Considering how the crowd acted when they were first found out, Yuugi took the cold shoulder.

A chuckled bubbled in his chest as he remembered Yusei reaction when they waltzed into the castle without any disguises. That Neko looked as though he was about to explode in some calm rage, like a sniper hiding on a cliff. It was easy to see the man's displeasure at the situation, but Yami pulled him aside before the Neko could deliver the tongue lashing he was surly holding back. Yuugi didn't know what Yami had told Yusei, but it was enough to calm the man down.

The rest of the night had gone quietly and slipped away uneventfully. Everything had been going smoothly until he woke up this morning to find the bed empty and Yami nowhere in sight. There was no note or indication as to where he went, and Yuugi had already waited for what felt like a half hour. It seemed like the best thing now, was to go out and look for the prince.

In one swift motion, Yuugi brushed away the fabric, swung open the door and stepped out into the hall. Letting the door click behind him, Yuugi began to meander down the hall towards the main entrance. There was an empty feeling to the castle, unlike the liviy energy that buzzed even in this vacant area; however, he knew where all that livelihood was: outside. The festival was finally here and it seemed that the people of Lelania wasted no time in starting the festivities.

As Yuugi crossed the glass bridge, he could see the town circle filled to the brim with bodies and vendors. There were dances, and young children frolicking through the throngs of Lelanainas. It honestly surprised Yuugi how busy it already was despite how early in the day it was.

Amethyst eyes blinked as he felt eyes piercing through and watching him. It was an icy feeling that gripped him in its intensity, but when he looked around, he couldn't find the source. There was no one in the crowd, no one in the halls, nor anyone on the roof that could be supplying the feeling.

With a shiver, Yuugi shrugged on his hood and continued his search for Yami. As he walked, the feeling followed him, and he looked over his shoulder. Nothing. He wrapped his arms around him in an effort to block out the chill, as he ducked around a corner, quickening his pace. Still it followed. His ears stained to hear footsteps or noise to indicate something following him, but there was nothing as the relentless stare followed him. Yuugi broke into a sprint, but it was still in vain.

Yuugi jumped as a figure stepped out of a door dressed in the maid outfit, carrying a silver tray. He slid to a stop and just barely avoided knocking into the shocked girl. Her pale green eyes blinked as Yuugi tried to catch his breath.

Yuugi bowed, "I'm sorry," he huffed, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, that's quite alright. Here," she lifted the pitcher on the tray and poured water into one of the clean glasses. Once it was filled she handed it to him, "It's not the most unusual thing I've seen."

Yuugi accepted the water gratefully and took a large swig, "I thought everyone would be at the festival by now."

She chuckled, "Oh it's still early, human. I won't be going down until lunch."

Yuugi gawked, "How did you-"

"I've never seen a Lelanaina bow to a maid." She winked, "If you'll excuse me." the maid walked around him and meandered down the hall, "You should get down to the festival soon. You won't want to miss any of it."

Yuugi smiled as her long scarf vanished around the corner, leaving him alone in the hall. It was people like that that gave Yuugi hope that he and Yami could live in Lelania happily. Amethyst eyes slide down to the glass of water in his hands and smiled. It must be this kindness that Lelanias were so proud of; it didn't surprise him that they would want to protect it so fiercely.

He shivered as the intense feeling form before seeped its way into his bones. Once again, whoever was watching him continued their pursuit. Yuugi closed his eyes and tried to block out the feeling. He didn't know what this person was doing watching him so closely, it was off-putting, but for some reason didn't have the edge to make it threatening. It was just… observing.

Yuugi sighed as he opened his eyes, staring solemnly at his water. He didn't think he could stand a whole day like this. The water reflected the blue lights softly before the water stilled as though the invisible wind stopped blowing. Yuugi blinked as he looked at the still liquid that now reflected the shadowed ceiling like a mirror. For a second, the water shimmered a rainbow of colors before turning back to its clear form; however, there was something amiss in the darkness.

Confused, Yuugi brought the cup closer to stare at the reflection better. There, perched in the high ceiling was an ethereal woman, sitting peacefully. He almost missed her sly smile and pale eyes before she nodded her head to something in front of her. Following her indication, Yuugi's breath hitched as he saw a black cat with piercing blue eyes gazing at him from the shadows. He was so hard to see, that Yuugi thought it was just a trick of the water; however, as he moved the glass around, the cat remained the same. He looked back to the woman to find her gone from the ceiling.

Yuugi gasped and lifted his head up towards the ceiling to see if she had truly gone. She was nowhere to be found amongst the vast shadows that hung above his head; still, there, perched in the shadows remained the cat.

Yuugi smiled, "Hello."

The cat flicked its tail and blinked.

"Is it you that has been following me?" Yuugi asked. He chuckled as the cat remained silent, "Maybe not. Even so, why don't you come down here? If it is you that has been watching me, I would feel a lot better knowing where you are."

The cat narrowed his eyes at the teen.

Yuugi bit his lip, unsettled by the change, "Please? Look, it's weird to have someone watching you so, if you don't want to walk with me, then please stop. If you find me that interesting, then don't watch me from afar."

The two waited in silence before the cat stood up and jumped down from the rafters. Yuugi marveled as the feline hit the floor, bounced back into the air, and landed on his slim shoulder. Cats always did land on their feet.

Yuugi smiled, "Thanks." he lifted his hand to pet the cat on his head, but the feline dodged the hand and hopped off his shoulder, "Alright, sorry," Yuugi apologized and looked down the hall, "Are you still going to follow me?"

When the cat didn't answer, Yuugi turned and ambled down the hallway, keeping a close eye on the cat to see if it would follow. After awhile, he cast another glance over his shoulder, but did a double take when the cat wasn't where he left it. He jumped with a yelp as fur rubbed against his leg, warning him that the cat had indeed followed.

Yuugi placed a hand on his heart as he took calming breaths, "You are a very stealthy cat, do you know that?" he joked. Its black tail swished behind him. Yuugi smiled, "I guess you're going to come with me then."

The two wondered the halls together in silence as Yuugi continued his search from Yami. The black cat stayed beside him the whole time, casting the teen glances when it thought Yuugi wasn't looking. Yuugi noted how the cat's blue eyes glimmered in the aquamarine lamps of the castle; the color was beautiful, but he had never seen a cat with deep blue eyes before.

"You're a very pretty cat," Yuugi commented, "Back on earth, I'd never seen any cat with blue eyes, much less a black cat." he cast the feline a soft smile, "You know, I've never actually seen a cat here in Lelania yet. Well, aside from Yusei but he's only half cat," Yuugi chuckled to himself. The cat only stared back at him uninterested. "Sorry if I'm bothering you, I'm just looking for a friend. You can help me, can't you? His name is Yami. He left and I don't know where he went." Yuugi let his eyes drift to the floor as sombreness filtered into his voice. He knew that Yami was probably fine, but a part of him couldn't help but worry.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Yuugi saw the cat look at him before it broke off into a sprint. Yuugi shouted after it before following the feline as it sped down the castle halls. It dodged around corners and raced around the stranglers who had yet to join the festivities outside. The unsuspecting Lelanians cast Yuugi strange looks while he tossed apologies over his shoulders as he struggled to keep up with the agile creature.

In the shadowed halls, the silhouette of the cat merged into darkness and the animal was out of his sights. Panting, Yuugi stopped running in order to take in his surroundings and find his stray cat. Aside from the remaining maids, there was no other sign of life in the castle. Yuugi slumped his shoulders and leaned against a nearby wall. Great, now he lost another friend.

"I told you no."

Yuugi froze as he heard a voice resonate through the wall, and while it was muffled he could make out Yami's smooth voice.

"It is a responsibility of any noble blood." That was the king.

"Those people don't like me. They will say I disgraced the new priest. That doesn't seem like something you would want to have happen."

"Yami-"

"You didn't want it to happen before." Yami hissed.

Yuugi held his breath as silence fell like a thick blanket. The air stood still as the tension rose just beyond the wall and festered in that lone room. He needed to get in there before this calm broke into a storm.

Seeing the blue lights reflect off the silver handle, Yuugi gripped the metal and yanked the door open. Once inside, he could see that they were in a small study with books lining every wall. An obsidian desk sat off in the corner with blue candles lining the edge, and giving the room most of its glow. Across from the desk was a black velvet couch with a small, glass end table in front of it. There, stood the king with his head held high and his pale eyes boring into the fiery glare of his son. Yami stood rigid, defensive, his body poised to strike at a moment's notice.

Time stood still as the two royal's had yet to notice Yuugi presence. It wasn't until he took a step towards them that they even glanced his way.

"Yuugi!" Yami exclaimed as he rushed over to the teen's side. Yami gripped Yuugi forearms as he glared down at the teen, "What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for you," Yuugi retorted. His eyes scrunched up when the hands keeping him prisoner tightened.

"You shouldn't be here," growled Yami. With nary a thought, Yami dragged Yuugi towards the door, "Just wait until I come get you."

"No!" Yuugi wrenched his arms from the prince's grasp and rushed back into the room, "I want to help."

Yami shook his head, "I don't need help. There is nothing to discuss." His crimson eyes shifted up to the king who shook his head.

"There is still the matter at hand, son. This is not a duty that you can shirk. As long as you are here, I expect you to be a prince."

"And I expected you to stand up for your wife," Yami snarled.

Yuugi bristled as the king fumed behind him. He could feel the anger radiating off the royal in pulsating wave; likewise, rage boiled off of Yami and filled the room with its defiant nature. Two headstrong souls clashed and sparked as each fought to over power the other.

"You will be in that carriage today," the king strutted forwards, "and you will bless the new priest of Mira." He stopped beside Yuugi, "Both of you will participate, for you are both apart of this culture."

The king laid one of his hands on Yuugi shoulders as a simple gesture: something to seal the deal and confirm the promise. There was nothing more to the action other than finality of a deal; however, as Yuugi watched Yami, he could see something spark to life in those crimson eyes. Something snapped and set a furry upon whoever was there.

Yuugi blinked and Yami was in front of him, glaring at his father. Swiftly, Yami smacked the king's hand away and pulled Yuugi into his chest.

"Never touch him."

With a wave of his fur cape, the king vanished out the door with his head high. Still, Yuugi caught a glimpse of his eyes as he left and Yuugi saw the hurt, the fear that lingered in those pale depths. It was only a moment and then it was gone like a candle in the wind, but it had been there. And Yuugi had seen it.

When the door slammed shut, Yuugi pushed Yami away, "Yami!"

"What?" he growled.

Yuugi narrowed his eyes, "Did you have to fight with your father? He was just asking you to be a prince."

"To hell with being a prince! That public doesn't want me up there. They think I'm a disgrace!" He huffed as he advanced on Yuugi.

Yuugi glared up at his lover as they stood face to face, "You wouldn't say that if you didn't agree with them."

Crimson eyes widened for a moment before they hardened, "You're taking his side."

"I'm just saying what's true," Yuugi huffed, "I don't care what your father asked, you are a prince of Lelania and despite what anyone else thinks, you have duties to attend to."

Yami rose his hand and Yuugi immediately understood what he was going to do. He gasped and closed his eyes, bracing for the harsh slap that would sting his cheek. His ears strained to hear the rush of wind as the hand cut through the air, swinging towards his pale face.

The pain never came.

He felt something rush in front of him, a new energy that blocked off Yami's. Opening one eye, Yuugi blinked as he saw Yusei standing in between him and Yami, the prince's descending hand caught in the Neko's grip. Yami snarled at the Neko who stared back calmly.

"That's enough," Yusei tossed Yami's hand away and glanced back at Yuugi, "Both of you."

Yami cursed and marched over to one of the bookcases. In one swift motion, he kicked the lower shelf, the vibrations causing some of the books to fall out of place and onto the floor. Yami paid them no mind as he went over to the desk and tore out some pages from an unsuspecting journal that lay atop it. When that was done he tossed aside the chair and gave the bookcase one last kick before settling into an barely-contained pace. From a far he looked like an agitated tiger, preparing to pounce on anything that moved.

Yuugi shook his head and looked away from the prince. He understood only a portion of what Yami was feeling, but he didn't have the whole truth of the matter. Without those missing pieces, Yuugi couldn't tell for himself whether or not Yami's actions were justified or childish. He wanted to help, wanted to comfort the prince, wanted to take away the pain and make things right, but he didn't know how. He didn't know what he needed to do in order to heal the old wound; moreover, he knew that there was nothing he could do at this moment. His blood still burned from the argument and his pride swelled, refusing to be wrong. In this state, there was nothing that he could do that would amend the situation.

Frustrated tears burned at Yuugi's eyes, and he fought to keep them from spilling over. His throat constricted and strained as his chest pulsed in restrained hiccups. His fingers twitched and his knees began to shake, while his face heated up. He couldn't stay there. Gasping out a strangled breath, Yuugi bolted out of the room and spirited away. He needed to leave them, he needed to sort out his own thoughts. Today was the festival, it wasn't supposed to be this hard.

His feet carried him down a familiar path, but his mind didn't register anything at all. His mind was too tangled in his emotions to worry about where he may loose himself; instead, he allowed autopilot to control his movements and take him to where his heart felt safe. Yuugi cried out as he tripped, the floor no longer beneath his feet. He stumbled forward and landed face first into the cool grass of the courtyard. Lifting his head, Yuugi found that he had ran to the fountain from the rainy day. The same fountain that Yami had blessed him and the same place he saw Mira.

Tears pooled over thick eyelashes as he crawled over to the side of the fountain, letting his head stare into the blue water. His tears splashed on the still surface, sending ripples throughout the entire fountain. He could tell where his tears fell, for they stood out against the ethereal background of water. Compared to the vibrant, glowing fountain, his tears were dull and grey: a drop of mortality amoungst a goddess's ocean.

He clenched his eyes shut as a strangled cry shook his body. Thick rivers of tears streamed down his cheeks, smudging his ma'an and mixing into the magical waters below. He felt, dirty, he felt mortal, he felt ugly, he felt useless, he felt frustrated, he felt sad, he felt alone, lost, abandoned, scared, proud, worried, happy, angry, plain, everything that he pushed aside for the past four days. Four days. That was how long he had been in Lelania and still he felt every bit the stranger in a new land that he was.

He missed his mother and her countless broken relationships. He missed Jonouchi and his intrusive suggestions. He missed Anzu and her unfaithful boyfriends. He missed the perverted school and the faint smell of hormones that lingered n its air. He missed the simplicity of his life back on Earth, where he understood everything. Nothing surprised him and nothing was a complex riddle to unravel.

And yet…

...And yet…

The gentle feel of arms wrapping around him brought him away from the water's edge. The embrace was less of a physical feeling and more that of a spiritual hug. Something that comforted his spirit over his body; nevertheless, he leaned into the hug, allowing his head to rest on the feminine chest and cry out the rest of his mixed up feelings. The spiritual hand rubbed his arms soothingly while a whisper soothed his ear. The voice was soft, warm, motherly, but even though he couldn't make out any words, the message behind them rippled across his core. His tears began to slow into hiccups, while his chest rose and fell erratically as he tried to regain his breath.

A new set of arms wrapped around him, unknowingly pulling him out of the woman's embrace and into the safety of a strong chest. Yuugi tensed at the transition, but without hesitation, buried his face into Yami's neck, inhaling his cool scent. Yami rested one of his hands on Yuugi's head, while the other wrapped securely around his waist, bringing the boy as close to him as possible. Silence hung over them, as Yami allowed Yugi the time to calm himself.

Yami buried his face into Yuugi's hair, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Yuugi shook his head, "I'm sorry too." He leaned back so that he could look Yami in the eye. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words caught in his thought and a hiccup took their place.

Yami removed his arms from around Yuugi and untied the scarf from his arms. Once lose, the prince dipped the fabric into the fountain, wrung out the excess, and began to wipe away Yuugi's tears. A warm feeling encompassed Yuugi as he watched Yami move slowly, deliberately, cleaning his face from the black marks that smudged his pale cheeks. Yuugi rose his hand to grab Yami's free hand and brought it to his face, before softly pressing a kiss into the prince's palm.

Yami watched the action with adoration, his warm crimson eyes softening. Gently, he removed his hand from Yuugi's grip and wrapped his scarf around Yuugi, pulling him close. He rested their foreheads together and closed his eyes, Yuugi following the action. Yuugi sighed as he basked in the prince's energy, his cool scent mixing with the desert spices that mingled with him. The warmth seeping from the older body and warmed Yuugi's core, blocking out the cold air of Lelanaina and surrounding them in their own bubble.

"Yami, Yuugi." Yusei's voice was soft, but it shattered the illusion around the two lover's.

Yuugi sighed as he nestled his head in Yami's neck while the prince looked at the Neko, "Is it time?"

Yuugi assumed Yusei nodded because Yami sighed, "Fine," he mumbled.

Yuugi refused to move as he felt Yami shift his arms around him. After a few seconds, Yuugi sighed and prepared to stand, only to yelp as Yami lifted him up with his scarf now tied around Yuugi's arms. Without a glance at the teen, Yami began to walk towards Yusei who stood in the doorway.

Yusei's blue eyes scrutinized Yuugi, "He's going to need ma'an if he's sitting in the carriage with you."

"He's fine," Yami quipped as he past his friend.

"Yami, it's best if he has the ma'an," Yusei reprimanded as he trailed behind the duo.

"He doesn't need-"

"It's okay Yami," Yuugi interrupted with a smile, "I know you don't want me to hide, but I love the ma'an. I don't want to skip out on this culture."

Crimson stared into amethyst before their owner relented with a sigh, "Fine, but you'll have to do it on the way to the carriage."

"But-" Yuugi stopped as Yusei held his hand in front of the teen's face. Black whiffs of smoke sparked from the Neko's palm before they merged into the solid form of charcoal. Yuugi grabbed the offered charcoal and smiled at Yusei, "Thank you."

Yusei nodded as he fell into step beside Yami, keeping his eyes forward. Yuugi looked at the stick in his hand before bringing it to his cheek and blindly drawing some sort of design. It wasn't ideal, and he was positive that he had crossed lines in multiple areas, but he didn't care. He knew whatever it came out to be, it would fit in the Lelanain style. Yuugi closed his eyes and focused on feeling as he drew over his cheek bone, down his plump cheek, rising up to curl at the corner of his eye. He focused on keeping smooth, wavy lines that flowed like a river over his round face, but careful not to draw on his forehead. Once his right side was finished, he moved over to the left; however, he wanted that side to be simple. He wanted an asymmetrical design, so he drew a simple wave under his eyes that ended in a spiral downwards. Finished, Yuugi opened his eyes and handed the stick back to Yusei who puffed it back into smoke.

His blue eyes lingered on Yuugi's face for a moment, "Only four days of practice, and he can drawn ma'an beautifully without looking."

"Thank you." Yuugi smiled at Yusei who nodded his head in return. When he looked back at Yami, he noticed the intense crimson eyes watching him. Yuugi shook his head and rested against Yami's shoulder, "I'm not going to hide. This is something I want to do."

Yami sighed and rested his cheek against Yuugi's forehead, "Just stay safe."

Yuugi giggled into the crook of Yami's neck, "I've got you here. I can't think of any place safer."

There was a moment of silence before Yusei spoke up, "I'll be joining you both on the carriage." Although he spoke it out loud, Yuugi could tell it was more for Yami's comfort than his own.

"What is this carriage ride?" Yuugi quipped, shifting his head so he could make eye contact with Yami.

"It's basically a one boat parade. The royal family and the Royal Champion all ride in the carriage and parade around town. We don't take place in any of the festivities, but it's more for the people."

"So we don't leave the carriage at all?" Yuugi gaped.

Yami nodded, "Not until the final ceremony."

"What are we supposed to do for an entire day?"

"Sit and look pretty."

Yuugi shook his head, "For an entire day…"

Yusei nodded his head, "It has been a tradition since the beginning of Lelanian history. If anything, it's to showcase the royal family and allow them the chance to commute with the people without any normality."

"I don't see how it's easy to mingle with people if you're in a carriage." Yuugi mumbled.

Yami chuckled, "You can't."

When the group came to a door, Yusei opened it allowing Yuugi and Yami go first. The room was a decent size, but plain in decor. Aside from the lamps on the walls, there was no further decorations; moreover, the room was void of any furniture aside from a closet in the far corner. There were no windows, but the there was a large double door at the end of the room. The only thing that made the room special was the large open-topped carriage sitting in the center. It was fantastical in its design, but simple in its furnishings. Its black walls were only decorated with a few clusters of jade, aquamarine, topaz, and opal while the wheels spiraled into the center of a flower carved out of silver. There were two rows of seats that were lined with midnight blue velvet. Surrounding the carriage and mingling around the room were the council members from the dinner a few nights ago, most of whom looked displeased at their entrance.

The three of them walked further into the room when a older women dressed in council robes came up to meet them, "So you will be joining your father in the carriage ride?"

Yami nodded his head, "Yes."

A younger man marched up to them, "All three of you are riding?" At Yami's nod, his face scrunched up.

Yuugi felt Yami's grip on him tighten as Yusei took a step forward, "Is there a problem?"

"There has never been a human in the royal carriage before." The man glance down at Yuugi.

Yami glared, "It is custom for the lover of a royal member to join them in the carriage ride." That turned a few more heads their way.

The man looked wide-eyed, "Lover..." he whispered.

The older women put her hand on the councilman's shoulder and smiled, "That's alright. The human is more than welcome to sit in the carriage-"

"No he is not." An ancient looking man hobbled over to the group with a fire that betrayed his age, "Royal lover or not, a human is not allowed in the carriage."

"Why not?" Yusei asked, his blue eyes remaining calm in the rising turmoil.

"He is not Lelanian-"

"My mother was not a drop Lelanian and yet she sat in that carriage." Yami snapped, his eyes narrowed while a fire burned in their depths.

"She was at least from this realm. A human is never meant to set foot in Lelania, we can not break the rules anymore." The old man's body shook as his wise eyes matched Yami's fire.

"Counselor, might we make an exception? The boy has already passed by Mira's judgment. It is clear she wants him here." A teenage woman stepped forward, her voice calm and level.

The elder shook his head, "It is bad enough that his prince gets to sit by our king. I will not allow a human-"

"Counselor Rumonbothe." The deep baritone cut through the room like a knife, silencing any argument that be held there. The authority in the voice wrung true as an underlying anger hide between the lines, poised like a snake. Yuugi froze just like he did the first time he heard the voice, his body shaking in fear. He had heard what that voice sounded like casually, but this was no tone of a father: it was the tone of a king.

"Both my son and his lover will be joining me in the carriage. That is final."

Rumonbothe lowered his eyes and bowed his head, "But my King, the boy is human."

The king nodded his head, "I am aware."

"The law states the no human should live in Lelania."

"There is no law stating that a human can't ride in the carriage or share in our customs." the king countered and the counselor finally fell silent. With a nod of his head the king spoke, "Finish up the preparations. We shall set off in five minutes."

Yuugi watched as the king stepped out from behind Yami and walked around the three towards the carriage. Yami was tense and his head was hung low, and even though it wasn't visible, Yuugi could feel the prince shaking.

Yuugi rose a hand to the prince's cheek, "Yami?"

Yami leaned into the touch, "I'm fine." He rose his head and looked after his father, his red eyes glazed over, watching something that wasn't there.

When Yuugi looked to Yusei for help, the Neko only glanced at the prince before walking forward. With a sigh, Yuugi wiggled out of Yami's arms and stood beside the prince who let him go without struggle. Not knowing anything to say, Yuugi clasped his hand in Yami's and led them both over to the carriage.

The king was already sitting in the front row, leaving the middle and left seat open, while Yusei sat in the middle of the back row. Yuugi looked between the two rows, not knowing which one he was supposed to sit in. When his eyes locked with Yusei, the Neko subtly nodded his head towards the front row, and, nodding his appreciation, Yuugi stepped in into the carriage. Thinking it best that Yami sit next to his father -he didn't want to anger the people by having a human sit next to their king- Yuugi sat down on the outside, letting Yami take the center. Yami pulled on his hand, raising him out of the seat.

"You sit in the middle," Yami whispered.

Yuugi sighed, "If this is about you sitting next to your father-"

"It's not. You're just going to be safer in the center."

Yuugi gave him a strange look, but Yami was serious. Seeing that the prince wouldn't budge, Yuugi relaneted and sat in the center in between the king and the prince, "Alright."

With the four of the finally settled, Yuugi relaxed into the velvet and closed his eyes. This day was not going as he planned; from waking up alone, to having to be mediator between Yami and his father, this festival was not staking up to how it was supposed to be. Not that he knew what was actually going to happen in the festivities, but he figured it would be something interesting. Now, despite trying not to let it show Yuugi couldn't help but be a bit disappointed in the fact that he would be stuck in a carriage the whole time. He thought maybe it would be only an attraction for the people then he could explore, but that didn't seem to be the case.

He was trying to be optimistic about the whole day, but the mood was already damp. Granted he was still happy to be outside of the castle, he was more in the mood to lie in bed and finish a puzzle. Of course, he couldn't do that here. Home was a whole world away.

Yuugi took in a deep breath as he tried to keep his emotions calm. No, this was his home now. If he kept wishing for something out of his reach, then he would never be happy here. Still, the sting in his heart and the pain in his chest told him clear as day where his true home was.

Not wanting to make a scene, Yuugi leaned his head on Yami's shoulder, seeking comfort in the calm, yet on-edge energy of Yami. He just needed something familiar, something stable in this ever flowing, ever evolving town.

Yuugi didn't register when the carriage started moving, nor did he understand the voices and lights moving around him. They were outside and the people of Lelania were happy to see them: that's all he knew. Without even looking, Yuugi could tell that there were Lelanians who were sneering at him from the crowd, wishing that he wasn't riding alongside their beloved king. They didn't shout, but there energy was like a sniper watching from a distance.

Yuugi siddled closer to Yami, not caring if it set off more people in the crowd: he only cared about blocking out the foreign world. He shivered as a cold wind blew his bangs out of his face. It was similar to the cold air of home, but it wasn't the same. It didn't smell the same, or taste the same, or feel the same. It was cold in more ways than one.

The cold chilled more than his skin as the world began to shrink away. The music and laughter numbed, the sights and sounds dulled, in the center of a crowded town, Yuugi felt alone. Desperate to keep the feeling at bay, Yuugi wound his arms around Yami's and snuggled closer to the prince.

He sighed in contentment when he felt Yami rest his hand on his leg and rested his cheek against Yuugi's forehead.

"What's wrong?" Yami's voice was barely a whisper.

Yuugi shook his head.

He felt Yami look behind them, presumably at Yusei, but Yuugi didn't care. He just wanted to cuddle in Yami's comfort. They didn't have to talk, he just longed for that physical contact. He felt something enter his mind; it was a familiar one, but it wasn't Yami. It was painful for a second, as if someone were scratching his body, separate flesh from bone; however, before he felt the full force of agony, the pain went away and his body felt light as air. He felt something wrap around his wrist, but it wasn't until he felt it tug on him that he really looked at where he was.

He wasn't in the carriage anymore, nor was he in Lelania anymore. It was too bright and warm to be Lelania, but it wasn't home either. He was sitting in a field of pastel grass under the shade of an aged willow tree. The long leaves billowed softly in an invisible wind, while outside the canopy, the sky was full of yellow, peach, and cream clouds. Startled, Yuugi sat up.

"Don't worry, we're still in Lelania."

Yuugi whipped his head around to see Yami sitting beside him, "This is not Lelania."

Yam chuckled, "No, it's not, but then again," He looked around them, " we aren't anywhere technically."

"Yami…" Yuugi groaned.

"We're in our own minds. This is a world designed only for us to talk and interact," Yami answered, his eyes falling back to Yuugi.

Yuugi thought for a second before his eyes widened, "Yusei can do this?"

Yami nodded before his eyes hardened. He searched uugi for a second, "What's wrong?"

Relaxing back against the tree, Yuugi leaned his head on Yami's shoulder, "It's just… nothing is going as I thought it would. I thought today you me, Yusei, and Mana would all hang out downtown and enjoy the festival. I thought there wouldn't be any fighting today. It thought I would wake up beside you. It's just one of those days."

"That isn't the only thing."

Yuugi shook his head, "No…" he bit his lip, unsure if he should tell Yami. He didn't want to offend Yami in anyway, and he knew the prince had to be in a similar situation. Yami didn't want to be here in Lelania, but here he was. Yuugi almost didn't even want to bring up his homesickness.

"Yuugi, please tell me what's wrong." Yami pleaded.

Yuugi closed his eyes, "I miss home."

"... You miss your old life."

Yuugi nodded, "It's not that I don't like it here, I love it, but… I'm tired of all this new. I just want something familiar. I want my mom, I want my friends, I want my house, but I can't. I can't go back. I don't mean to sound rude, I know that you don't like being here and that you're more upset about this than I could ever understand-"

Yami silenced him by wrapping him in a hug, "You're allowed to feel homesick. You lost more out of this arrangement than I did."

Yuugi blinked his eyes as he felt tears well up. None split, but they threatened to pass over at any moment. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled them closer together.

"If there is anything I can do, anything I can give you, just tell me," Yami whispered.

Yuugi didn't know what to say. Yami had already given him enough by just being here, by giving them a space away from the crowd where they could just be together; he didn't think that there was anything more that the prince could possibly give. Yuugi sighed. He felt foolish. He felt as though he was making a bigger deal out of this than it actually was. Still, he couldn't help but want to shrink away from the wonderful world of Lelania: if just for a day. Honestly, for as much as he missed home, the comfort that being near Yami gave him was enough to make the pain in his chest lessen.

He thought about his words before he whispered, "I just want you."

"...everything?"

Yuugi paused, the implication of that question not falling on deaf ears. Everything... He doubted that Yami would use that lightly or even mean less than what it implied, and the thought of what it could lead to made Yuugi's heart race. Everything. The feeling warmed Yuugi's body casting away the loneliness and his longing for home. Everything. The thought of loosing himself in the one person he loved most and giving back to his love was tantalizing and fulfilling. It promised not only to push away the ailing thoughts in his head, but also promised to replace them with love and comfort. Everything.

Yuugi nodded his head.

Yami held him tighter and whispered in his ear, "...Not here, but back at home I will give you everything."

Yuugi smiled and closed his eyes. He could wait. He would wait forever for Yami.

He jumped when warm lips pressed themselves to his neck, but he sighed into the touch when a reassuring hand rubbed his back. Yami kissed the sensitive skin on Yuugi's neck slowly, letting each kiss linger to let the feeling set it. Yuugi began to relax in his grip, slowly letting his hands rub down Yami's neck and to his chest.

Yuugi shivered when Yami pressed butterfly kisses up his neck, across his cheek and stopped at the corner of his mouth. Yuugi moaned at the close contact, yearning for those soft lips to encompass his own. When Yami refused to move, Yuugi gripped the prince's arms and pulled him close and filled the gap.

With their lips finally contacted, Yuugi moaned at the warm feeling that blossomed in his chest. The feeling welled up inside him as Yami nipped at his lower lip, and Yuugi let him in without hesitation. Yami moaned as he let his tongue slip inside Yugi's mouth, relishing in the silky feel of the moist caver; likewise, Yuugi shivered in pleasure as Yami's tongue glided along his own, enticing him to join as well. Yami's long, bold strokes along Yuugi's tongue began to lessen into smaller pets. Yuugi whimpered as Yami began to pull his tongue away, and, desperate to keep the intimacy, Yuugi follow Yami.

Their mouths separated, but their tongues bridged the gap as they brushed, danced, comforted the other person. Feeling bold, closed their mouths again and pushed his tongue inside Yami's mouth. He brushed the roof of Yami's mouth and rubbed over the muscle inside while Yami let out a growl that Yuugi happily swallowed.

Yuugi continued to explore Yami, oblivious to the retreating hands thand grabbed his wrists. It wasn't until the Yami pushed Yuugi on his back with his hands pinned by his head that he register what the prince had done. And he didn't care one bit.

Yami pushed Yuugi's tounge out of his mouth and back into the other's whereupon he took liberty in pleasuring the younger being. Yuugi moaned and arched into the touches quivering at the passion radiating from the dominante being above him. Everytime he arched, their bodies would brush against each other sending spark of electricity through both of them causing Yuugi to moan and Yami to growl possessively.

Saliva slipped past Yuugi's swollen lips and slickened the soft flesh. Wanting more contact, Yuugi thrust his hips upwards to rub against the body above him. Yami reciprocated grinding his hips against the younger body.

Yuugi broke the kiss to throw his head back as heat raced through his whole body. He shivered as the pleasure spiked with another roll of the prince's his. Yuugi moaned and tossed his head to the side, his breath coming in short gasps. He shuddered when a tongue licked the outer shell of his ear.

"Yami…" Yuugi moaned as his body rubbed against the prince.

Yami pressed a kiss behind Yuugi's ear, "We should probably stop."

Yuugi curled and uncurled his fingers, "No, please don't stop." He turned his head to plead into passionate crimson.

"If we don't stop," Yami leaned his forehead against Yuugi's, "Then I won't be able to wait until tonight."

"Just one last kiss?" Yuugi offered. He really didn't want this to end, but he would respect Yami's wishes and wait.

Yami nodded and loweder his lips onto Yuugi's. They slid across the slippery surface in a languid kiss meant for slow, deep passion. Yuugi followed in his movements and melted into Yami's embrace. They kissed each other, dancing, pleasuring, comforting the other with the physical contact.

All too soon, Yami pulled away, "There will be more tonight."

Yuugi nodded as Yami rose off of him, "How do we get back to Lelania?"

"Yusei." No sooner than Yami said that did the world began to darken and swirl away like water on a chalk design.

The pain returned for a moment as he was ripped away from the that world and thrown back into reality. Slowly, Yuugi opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get the sleep from his eyes. He felt Yami move his head off of him, allowing Yuugi to rise and roll his stiff neck. As he looked around the carriage, he noticed that the town was quieter, not as energetic. The streets were still packed but the initial excitement seemed to have tamed. Looking beside him, he saw the king watching him.

Yuugi turned his head forward, feeling squeamish under the intense look. He hoped that he had not offended the king in any way, it wasn't his intention. Maybe while he and Yami were in that world, they looked to be sleeping in reality; he hoped that wasn't the case, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was.

"Hey, Yami?" Yuugi kep his voice so only Yami could hear.

"Hmm."

"Were we… asleep during that?"

"You were. I just looked bored."

Yuugi blinked, "What?"

"You aren't used to that kind of magic, so in order to cope with it, your body fell asleep."

Yuugi bit his lip, "How long were we there?"

Yusei spoke up this time, "Eight hours."

Yuugi choked and turned surprised eyes to the Royal Champion, "Eight hours?!" Yusei nodded.

When the king spoke, all three fell silent, "It's good that you woke up now. The coronation."

The carriage stopped and Yuugi finally noticed that they weren't in the center of town anymore. They were on the outskirts of town in front of a large stone building that stood taller than the rest of the building around it. It looked like a giant tower embedded amongst shops and homes in front of the building was a raised dais where eight priests stood in a row in front of the entrance. In front of them and standing on the far ends where two people: one was an old priestess while the other was a young boy dressed in priest robes, but he didn't have the scarf over his head.

Yuugi didn't notice it before, but the same scarfs that every priest wore was the same one that he had tied around his arms now: the same one that Yami always wore.

The crowd around the tower parted as the carriage came to a stop, leaving a perfect path up to the dais. The king rose and stepped out of the carriage, and, with a prod from Yami, Yuugi followed after him. Once Yuugi set both feet on the ground, Yami stepped beside him and they followed the king up to the dais together. Yuugi could see the sneers from some of the crowd, they were hidden a few rows back. They were hard to see, but their gaze pierced through the throngs of people. Ignoring them, Yuugi let Yami lead him up the dais where they stood in front of the rows of priests, but behind the king. Yusei stood on the other side of Yuugi. When the crowd settled, the king rose his hand for silence.

"We come here today not just to celebrate our beloved goddess who protects us, but to initiate a new dicipal into our church to help guide the ways of water to further our customs. Today is the day where beloved priestess of Mira passes the torch to a young spring and grants him with her wisdom."

He turned to the older women, "Agarai, faithful priestess of Mira, and humble stream that guides water to our lake, the time has come to renew your path and share love and wisdom to a younger generation."

The woman, Agarai, smiled as she began to untie the scarf from her head, "I, Agarai, who has upheld the traditions and teachings of Mira, untie my scarf as a gift to young blood." When the scarf slipped from her head, her aged, silver hair dropped to her waist like a waterfall finally released from its prison. She held the scarf out to the thing, "May Mira take my scarf, wash away the past, but bless its knowledge onto the new barer so that he may continue the tradition as priest of Mira."

The king took the scarf, raising it high into the air. A priestess from behind Yuugi -the same one that sentenced him and Yami to death- broke from the line with a silver bowl in her hands. She knelt beside the king, holding the bowl above her head. The king dunked the scarf inside the water.

"As king of Lelania I wash this scarf with my hands, guiding this scarf through the pool of eternity." He rose his hands out of the bowl, water dripping from his hand and the heavy cloth, "Now, I let a younger royal bless the new generation with Mira's wisdom."

Everything went still. The king's pale eyes locked with Yami's, but Yami refused to budge, and Yuugi could tell why. He didn't want to upset the tradition by doing it himself, he still didn't believe that anyone would want him to inaugurate the new priest. It would cause too much on an upset.

Still, as nothing moved forward, the crowd began to whisper. They were shocked to see the proceedings stopped, but the turmoil within them was clear as day. They new that Yami was supposed to bless the new priest, but there were those who scoffed at the idea. They didn't want a neglectful prince to somehow taint the new priest.

Glancing over at the young man, he fidgeted, not knowing what to do in this situation. Yuugi sighed and bit his lip. He tried to push Yami forward, gently enough for him to get the message, but Yami didn't move. He only shook his head and the crowd gasped. Their prince refused to do it.

Yuugi watched the king glance at Yusei before settling his eyes on Yuugi. Yuugi blinked for a few seconds, but when the king refused to look away, Yuugi's heart began to race. He couldn't actually be suggesting…

Yusei grabbed Yuugi elbow and pulled him away from Yami and out towards the king. Behind him, he heard the priests and Yami gasp, but in front of him, the crowd went silent. With his heart pounding in his ears, Yuugi walked up to the king, his knees threatening to give out beneath him. Yuugu stopped when he stood on the other side of the bowl, facing the king.

"Will you, Yuugi, human from Earth and first survivor blessed by Mira, lover of my son, the prince of Mira, do the honors in bestowing the sacred scarf onto the new priest of Mira?" His baritone voice was a clap of thunder in an empty stadium.

Yuugi nodded numbly.

"My king," Rumonbothe broke from the front row of audience, "A human cannot do such an act meant for royal blood. If the prince refuses to do his duty, then let the Royal Champion take the roll."

"This human has been blessed by Mira and been given a great pardon from her own law. Yuugi is as privileged as any royal of this blood line. If anything, it is customary for the wife or lover of a royal member to pass on the scarf. As my wife is dead and the prince refuses, the task fall upon his lover to deliver."

That sprung up chatter amongst the crowd. Rumonbothe looked flustered, "But my king-"

"Enough!" Everyone fell silent, "The basis of life is love. Love is bound to us in relationships. Our emotions strengthen these bonds and bring us all together. To disrupt this bond is to destroy life. These are our words, these are our life. Lelania is a culture of love. Mira has shown that his boy is not a threat; therefore, he has my respect."

Turning away from the crowd, the king held out the dank scarf. Yuugi reached out shaky hands and took hold of the fabric. It weighed with the weight of the world.

"Go forth and drape it over the priest head." The king whispered. Yuugi nodded.

Yuugi turned around slowly, careful to keep a sure grip on the heavy fabric in his hands. It felt as though one wrong move, one wrong step, and the whole world would come crashing down, shattering into a million pieces. His shoulder tensed, his limbs felt like lead, and his breaths were shallow. He was scared… but excited. To be able to do such a sacred act despite the conflict that arose from it… the thought caused a smiled to curve his lips.

He lifted his eyes off of the scarf and into the pale eyes of the young priest that he would be initiating. The other male smiled back at him and kneeled.

Yuugi nearly jumped when he heard a voice in his mind, softer than a whisper, but its words clear as day.

" _As lover of prince Yami,"_

"As lover of prince Yami," Yuugi repeated.

" _I now bless this youth with the knowledge of Mira and the wisdom of the priestess before him."_

"I now bless this youth with the knowledge of Mira and the wisdom of the priestess before him." Yuugi drapped the dripping scarf over the priest's head.

" _May the river you lead bring clean waters and love into our lake."_

"May the river you lead bring clean waters and love into our lake."

There was silence before a few hesitant claps echoed from the crowd. It was a slow growth, but soon the cheers became louder and the new priest stood to bask in the glory. Yuugi stepped back and looked across the crowd. There were smiling faces, happy at the new moment, then his eyes found Kalo and his siblings. They all stared at him wide-eyed and mouths agape. Yuugi couldn't help the laughter that bubbled in his throat, and when he waved at the small group, they too erupted into laughter.

Yuugi turned to look at the king who gave him a proud smile, and Yuugi felt his cheeks warm. Turning to Yami, Yuugi walked over to the prince and gave him a hug. Yami returned the hug before he released him, letting Yuugi turn to look at Yusei.

The Neko gave him a knowing smile before nodding his head, to which Yuugi bowed back. Behind them, Yuugi could sense the mixed approvals from the remaining priests; however, the worst came from the crowd. He could feel the stares as sharp as a vulture and a poisonous as a cobra, pierce his back with all their hatred; however, no matter how long he searched the crowd, Yuugi could never find their venomous eyes.

Yami drew his attention by tugging his hand, "You did great Yuugi."

Yuugi smiled, "Thanks, although, Yusei was the biggest help."

Yusei shook his head, "I couldn't help if the participant was unwilling."

Through the excitement, the same longing from before crept back into Yuugi's mind. The cheering began to dim as the thought of being alone with Yami, with something familiar beckoned him into its arms.

Yuugi's eyes looked towards the ground as his smile softened, "Is there anything else that we have to do for the festival?"

"With the coronation of the new priest settled, the festival is over," Yusei explained.

Amethyst eyes rose to meet crimson, "So we can head home?"

Yami smirked, head leaned his head against Yuugi's, "Yes. We can head home."

()

As soon as the door was closed, Yami pushed Yuugi against the wall and pressed their lips together. Yuugi moned as their bodies pressed against each other, loving the contrast of the cool wall to the heated body on top of him. Yami wasted no time in dominating the kiss, trapping Yuugi and shoving his tongue into the younger mouth.

As a shiver of pleasure rolled down his back, Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami's next and tangled his fingers in Yami's hair. The prince growled as Yuugi pulled on the silky strands and rolled his hips against Yami. Yuugi arched his back as Yami's hands slipped down his sides, his waist, his hips, until the settled on the swell of his butt. Yuugi gasped as talented fingers began to grad and mold the flesh through the fabric.

Yami attacked Yuugi's neck his kiss, sucks, and licks, turning the teen into a mewling, moan ess in his hands. Yuugi toes curled while his fingers gripped onto Yami's hair, trying to find something steady to hold onto. His body was a quaking mess and his mind was fogged with pleasure. He wanted to be closer still.

To emphasis his want, Yuugi ground his hips against Yami, relishing in the possessive growl that it drew out. Yami gripped Yuugi's butt and lifted the smaller body up. Yuugi wrapped his legs around Yami's hips while the prince leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to if you don't want to."

Yuugi tightened his legs around Yami, blushing as he felt Yami's clothed erection brush against his entrance, "I'm sure." Yuugi leaned back so he could look directly into Yami's eyes. Yuugi's half lidded eyes stared lovingly into burning crimson as Yuugi dre their faces closer, "Make love to me, Yami."

That was all the permission Yami needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7 Why Can't You Understand?**

Yuugi moaned as the lump of warmth beside him moved away. Shivering at the sudden chill it left behind, Yuugi cuddled closer to it, making sure that there was no space between them. A hand began to rub his back slowly, lovingly, drawing him out of the tempting embrace of sleep.

"No…" Yuugi whined as he hide his face.

"Yuugi."

"What?" Said teen opened one tired eye to look at the object of his warmth and wake-up call.

Yami smiled, "Nothing."

Yuugi giggled and closed his eye, taking a moment to feel. He was happy and… warm. All the sadness from yesterday -the cold grip of homesickness- everything had been banished after one amazing night. He felt loved and wanted and it made him happy

Yuugi sneaked a glance at Yami who seemed to have fallen back to sleep. Yuugi counted himself lucky to have such a sure and caring lover in his life. Considering all the other lovers that came and went for his mother and Anzu, Yami was a true diamond in the rough for him. What did he do to deserve such a man?

Amethyst eyes closed. For countless nights, he had dreamed of finding that special someone who could fill in the empty space, to share in the laughter, and to make memories; however, he never thought that it would actually happen. When Yami first showed up, Yuugi wished that they could be together, but always thought that Yami was just a league ahead of him.

The prince was smart, kind, loyal, and at times a bit stubborn, but a person like that deserved the world. They deserved something bigger than what they were because they cared.

While Yami bared his fangs at many people, those moments where he would let down his defenses and relax showed a lot more than the cold-shouldered prince that some people thought he was. Yuugi knew better.

The prince was passionate, loving, caring and last night proved it.

Yuugi blushed as the events of last night played through his head. It had been desirous, passionate, sensual, loving, and gentle at the same time. Yami had dmoniated the evening, but he wasn't rough, but gentle with him. Despite Yami being in control, he never did anything without Yuugi's permission or consent, nor did he do anything to actually harm him. All Yuugi could remember was the warm embrace of a lover and the pleasure of intimacy. It was that kind of love that Yuugi couldn't get enough of and it was that kind of love that Yuugi would lay down his life for.

Sighing, Yuugi opened his eye. As pleasing as an idea as it was to stay were he was, wrapped in his lover's arms, there was more that the day held. Rolling over to his side, Yuugi wiggled out of Yami's grasp and to the side of the bed. As he stepped out from the plathra of blankets, bracing himself for the cold embrace of the morning air, Yuugi noticed that he didn't feel cold. When he looked down, Yuugi blinked as he noticed that he was fully clothed instead of naked.

"Here in Lelania, modesty is just a way of life," Yuugi looked behind him to see Yami staring at him with one tired eye, "Showing skin for too long isn't good, so our clothes don't like to be off for too long."

"That… is a little weird, but okay," Yuugi commented as he stood up and padded over to the hidden vanity. As he sat down on the stool, Yuugi could feel the crimson eyes watching him from the bed as he washed off the old ma'an and applied new ones. Even as he walked towards the door the eyes still followed.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked.

"Just to wonder the castle, maybe meet up with Kalo and his siblings." Yuugi stopped and turned around to see Yami sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes. He also noticed that the scarf was tied back around his arms this time, "You don't have to get up yet if you're still tired."

Yami shook his head, "No, I need to get up anyway."

"Alright." Yuugi smiled and turned back to head out the door. Just as he began to open it, a hand reached from behind him and closed it.

"Wait," Yami whispered as Yuugi turned around.

When Yuugi faced him fully, the prince used his other hand to brush some of his golden bangs behind Yuugi's ear while the other stayed propped by his head. The two shared a loving gaze before Yami closed the gap with a chaste kiss. Yuugi smiled into the kiss and rose his hands to grip onto the black scarf, pulling Yami closer. Their bodies slid closer together until Yami had Yuugi pressed flush against the door. The same desire from last night sparked to life in Yuugi as he arched against Yami, needing the friction that it created.

Yami was the first to pull away, "Thank you."

Pink dusted Yuugi's cheeks, contemplated on whether or he actually should leave, "Your welcome." Hesitantly, Yuugi opened the door and slipped into the empty hall.

Out in the hall, Yuugi leaned up against the door and closed his eyes, silently hopping that the prince would open the door and pull him back in; instead, he heard Yami retreat back into the room, leaving him alone to his thoughts as the pleasurable heat died down. Now that Yuugi was alone, his smile dropped as thoughts of home filled his head. He thought back to school, his friends, his family, and how none of them knew what happened to him.

Yuugi shook his head and stood up. He couldn't allow himself to think on them for too long. There was nothing he could do to help the situation, so there was no point in worrying about it. Still, as he began to wander away from the room, he couldn't stop his thoughts from lingering on them.

Anzu was probably distraught, afraid that he was kidnapped. It was a common fear for her ever since she was almost stolen from home as a child; now that he had disappeared, there was no way that she could ever be at peace. No doubt her worrying had driven Valon away by now. He never liked it when she got too emotional.

Jonouchi was probably trying to calm Anzu down, especially if her and Valon did split up. He would have put on his sturdy mask, trying to be everyone's rock, but when he was alone, there was no one for him. It would be okay in the beginning, but after awhile Jonouchi would begin to crumble. Yuugi feared what Jonouchi would have tuned to as a form of release.

His mother was probably a mess. To have lost her only remaining family and not know why, Yuugi couldn't even imagine the feeling. She probably was tiring Mr. Kai out with her own stress over where he went. No doubt she had already called the police stating that he hadn't returned; her head was probably swimming in fear of abduction. Anzu wouldn't be helping calm his mother's fears either.

He wished he could tell them that he was safe and that he was alright. He wished he could show them this amazing world he was in and tell them all about Yami. He wanted to share all these great things with them, but he couldn't. They were back on Earth and he was in another dimension from them.

A single thought brought a small smiled back to his face as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes: at least he hand Yami. Had Yami not been there with him, Yuugi probably would have gone insane in this new land. He would have been awe-struck in the first few encounters, but then lost as the wonder bang to settle. Without Yami, he would have collapsed under the stress and worry.

Something soft landed on his shoulder, drawing him out of his thoughts. Opening his eyes, Yuugi blinked as he saw the same black cat from yesterday resting on his shoulder.

Yuugi smiled, "Hello."

The cat bowed his head before jumping onto the floor and falling into stride beside him.

Yuugi watched the cat for a few more seconds before focusing his attention on the shadowed hall in front of him.

"Can I tell you something?" Yuugi asked. He looked at the cat that just watched him, "I really like Lelania. It's a beautiful land filled with beautiful people and enriched with a beautiful culture," he giggled, "Honestly, it's like a beautifully decorated chocolate cake." Amethyst eyes glossed over as his voice grew soft, "It's so rich and different from the shortbread I'd been living with, I can't help but go back for more, but…" he sighed, "Sometimes I just want to go back to the shortbread, no matter how plain it is."

The cat flicked his ears as his tail swayed in the air. Its deep ocean eyes observed him, and Yuugi could feel its intense gaze as they walked in silence.

Yuugi let out a bitter laugh, "I guess the best thing to do is find a middle ground where I can have the best of both worlds. Honestly, that's what Yami is at times. He's so special and so unique, but he's familiar. I understand him better than I do some other parts of Lelania, but he isn't predictable. Do you know what I'm saying?" Yuugi glanced at the cat who continued to watch him, "I know you probably don't, but it helps to think that you do."

"Yuugi!"

Said teen stopped as his name echoed through the otherwise empty hall. Multiple voices repeated the first, each one shouting his name and getting louder as small bodies ran towards him.

"Yuugi!" Kalo panted as he tried to outrun his other six siblings.

"There he is! Get him!" Kley shouted.

Yuugi felt the cat beside him tense as the horde of children bull-rushed the teen before scampering away just in time for the collision. They all pushed Yuugi to the ground, successfully knowing the wind out of the teen, before proceeding to pile on top of him and bombard him with questions.

"You're a human?" Kelst gaped.

"Kalo said you came from Caira!" Kore accused.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kora worried.

"What's it like on Earth?" Kannon wondered.

"Is Earth like Lelania?" Kley inquired.

"What's your favorite thing to do on Earth?" Khloe asked.

"Can you play a game with us?" Kalo pleaded.

"Alright, alright, one at a time," Yuugi laughed as he pushed the rambunction kids off of him enough so he could sit up, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys that I was human. I guess I just didn't want you to know just yet."

Kalo pushed Kley out of the way so he could be face to face with Yuugi, "When we pointed out to mama that you were human she told us that she already knew. Did you tell her?"

Khloe nodded, "Yeah, why did you tell mama, but not us?"

"Aren't we your friends?" Kannon added.

Yuugi smiled, "Of course I'm your friend. Honestly, I never told Kalypto anything. She figured it out on her own."

Kora crossed her arms, "Of course she did. She's super smart." The rest of the sibling nodded their heads in agreement.

"I don't doubt that," Yuugi giggled as the group began to settle down, "So, what is it that you'd like to know."

Khloe jumped as she rose her hand, "Oh! Oh! I have a question!"

Yuugi nodded, "Go ahead."

"Okay, so I- cat!" Her pale eyes went wide with excitement as she pointed at the terrified creature that crept up behind Yuugi. The rest of the siblings followed her accusing finger and bounced with excitement.

"Cat! Cat! Cat!" They all chanted before they got up and chased after it.

The cat hissed as the kids got to close, its back hunched in the air with its fur on end. When Yuugi saw the kids still approaching and the feline's white claws extend, he decided to intervene.

"Woah, woah, hold on guys." Yuugi leaned to the side with his arm extended, blocking the cat from the kids and successfully stopping their pursuit, "You can't touch the cat."

"Awwww, but why not?" Kalo whined.

"Yeah, we always see this cat around, but it's always too high for us to pet. This is the closest we have even been to it," Kley huffed, crossing his arms.

Yuugi shook his head, "I'm sorry guys but you can't pet this cat. Besides, it's rude to scare an animal like that."

As Yuugi tried to rationalise with the kids, he struggled to keep them from ducking under his arms and in front of him. He could feel the cat behind him, agitation pulsing off of its small body. If he wasn't careful, then one of those kids could get hurt, then they might be afraid of the animal. If he could just get them to calm down and leave the cat alone, maybe the animal would be more willing to lie around and let the kids watch him.

As his attention was pulled towards Kalo who was almost in tears, Yuugi felt something slip under his arm as the cat behind him hissed. He whipped around and watched in horror as Khloe reached out her hand to pet the cornered animal. The cat bristled and poised its back legs before jumping at the girl. She let out a shriek as the feline jumped at her, claws bared and mouth wide. Yuugi gasped as he pushed the girl away, taking the force of the attack on his arm instead of on her. The claws ripped through thick fabric and slit skin. A few moments later, his white sleeve began to stain red.

Yuugi cradled his arms to his chest as the cat bounded a few feet away. The siblings all gasped, too scared to move. Kalo began to cry while Kannon and Kore stared at the blood the was dripping onto the cold floor. Khloe rushed over to Kley and engulfed him in a hug as they both stared terrified at the black cat. Thick silence befell the group as terror shone in their youthful eyes.

Yuugi cursed in his head as his arm began to sting, but he put on a smile as he turned to the terrified kids, "It's alright. It doesn't hurt, I just need something to wrap around my arm." As he spoke, his mouth began to dry, "...and water."

Kora numby nodded her head, taking a step back, "I-I can go get some water. Khloe, you go get dad." She quickly turned and disappeared down the hall.

Khloe stayed still for a few moments, her grip tightening on Kley. It wasn't until Yuugi laid a hand on her shoulder that she finally nodded her head and ran in the opposite direction of Kora. Once the sisters were gone, the remaining siblings huddled closer together, their focus now on the red liquid that dripped from Yuugi's arm. As he sat on the floor, the pain burned up Yuugi's arm and he had to stifle his cries of pain. He couldn't give them a reason to hate the cat.

When Kora returned she held a large crystal glass in her hands. Yuugi didn't question where she got it, he just took it and gulped down as much water as he could. A cool wave washed over his body and nulled the ache in his arm and moistened his dry throat. Kora took back the empty cup just as Khloe returned with a new person behind her.

He was medium in height and wore black baggy pants and a black turtleneck. Numerous belts -skinny, fat, long, short, plain, decorated- hung on his hips while a red collar with long silver chains hung around his neck. Over top the whole outfit was a billowing black cloak that was decorated with red, yellow, and cream embroidery along with countless runes and amulets along the shoulders. What really struck Yuugi was the man's pale skin, sharp chocolate eyes, intimidating stature, and his sterling white hair.

"Daddy!" Kalo cried and rushed over to to the man.

The man only glanced at his son before he put his attention on Yuugi. Wordlessly the man kneeled in front of the teen and grabbed the arm that Yuugi kept cradled to his chest. Yuugi flinched as his skin was pulled, but otherwise put on a brave front. A shiver ran down his spine as the man rubbed his thumb in the blood.

"I-It's really not that bad," Yuugi stuttered, "I just got scratched by a cat. It's no big deal." The aura that the man carried left him chilled to the bone.

"Can you help him, daddy?" Kore asked as the siblings began to crowd around the albino.

The man tsked, "This is small." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a red handkerchief which he then tied around Yuugi's wound, "It should heal within a few days."

Yuugi nodded and inspected his bandaged arm, "Thanks."

The man stood up, but his brown eyes staring him down, "So you are the human that they have been talking about."

Yuugi stood up as well, mustering up his best smile, "I hope you don't mind. They are really fun to hang around."

"If I hated you, I would hate myself."

Yuugi blinked, "What?"

The albino's brown eyes looked the teen up and down before their owner stuck out his hand, "The name's Kura."

Yuugi gladly clasped the hand, "Yuugi, and thank you for this," He gestured to the bandage, "I know it was small, but it doesn't hurt as much."

Kura just stared at him while the rest of the kids crowded around them. They laughed and tried to climb on their father who stood still and let them do as they please. Some of them wandered over to Yuugi, asking questions and worrying over his arm. To give them a better look at the wound, he kneeled down to their height. Yuugi let them touch and poke the wound, biting back the yelps of pain, but was grateful when Kura told them to stop. The fun ended when the black cat jumped onto Yuugi's shoulder.

Kalo and his siblings all shrunk back in fear, hiding behind their father who starred back with indifference. His brown eyes locked onto the cat, watching its every move as it warily watched the children. Yuugi could feel his muscles tense as claws began to grip his shoulder, but he forced his body to relax. There was no reason to fear the cat.

"It's okay. He won't hurt you," Yuugi convinced with a smile. He gave the feline a stern look, "I know he won't hurt you."

The cat returned the stare, its tail flicking in annoyance. It wasn't until Yuugi's amethyst eyes narrowed that the cat relented and bowed its head. It hopped off of his shoulder and curled into a ball in front of him while its blue eyes watched the family.

Yuugi nodded, "So long as you don't rush it, you all are safe."

Kore hesitantly stepped out from behind Kura, "Can I pet it?"

It was Kura that answered, "No." He turned around to face his kids fully, "Come, you've caused enough trouble today."

"But daddy!" Kalo whined.

Brown eyes narrowed, "No, and that's final." As he herded the whining children, Kura tossed one look back at Yuugi, "Until next time."

Yuugi waved after the bunch as they disappeared in the shadows before sighing, "I really hope they aren't scared of cats now," he mumbled.

Standing up, Yuugi walked around the reclining cat and continued further. When he didn't hear any sound aside from his own footstep, he looked behind him to see if the cat was actually following: he was pleased to find it happily padding alongside him.

As they walked, Yuugi admired the potted glorean that was scattered throughout the halls; however, a cold chill would run up his spin if he looked at one too long. Its iridescent glow helped light the halls as they journeyed through looking for something to do. He stopped when they came upon a particular glorean. Its leaves were larger than normal and its glow was brighter, more radiant. Its scent was sickening and sweet, and caused his throat to burn, but he stopped to stare at it.

"It's hard to believe that something so beautiful can be so deadly," he whispered. The cat jumped up beside the pot and scrunched up his nose. It sneezed and shook its head before looking at Yuugi with questioning eyes.

Yuugi chuckled, "Come on. Now that Kalo and them are occupied, I guess I'll just go back to Yami," a pink hue dusted his cheeks as he looked away. The desire from before sparked once more and he hoped that Yami was up for more time together, "I want to spend more time with him anyway."

Turning the way he came, Yuugi bagan his trek back to his and Yami's room. His heart began to beat with excitement at the thought of being near Yami while his brain flicked through all the things that the two of them could do. It was a wide range of activities that ran through his thoughts, each one bringing a brighter smile to his face. All he wanted to do was spend time with his love.

As he took in a deep breath, the air caught in his lungs causing him to cough. When the coughing refused to subside, he stopped in the middle of the hall. By the time he was able to settle down, he felt light headed and his throat was raw and dry. Beside him, the cat watched with worried eyes; however, as Yuugi looked down at him, he could see the feline sway as its eyes fought between hazy and clear. Something wasn't right.

Yuugi watched the cat as it stumbled forward before he straightened and took in a deep breath. As he did he noticed something: the air was sweeter than normal. Unlike the normal cool, crisp, liquid scent that always hung around Lelania, this air was sweet, thick, and languid.

The teen took a step forward, but almost stumbled as his vision began to dim. He shook his head to clear his mind, but ended up worsening the effects; moreover, his throat and mouth became unusually dry and his mind screamed for water. He needed water.

Attempting to move resulted in him stumbling into the wall and sliding down to the floor. The repulsive smell intensified as if someone were burning the source directly under his nose. It caused his petite form to lurch forward, his hand shooting to his mouth as he tried not to throw up on the floor. His head pounded and his stomach churned as his body caved in on itself.

Something soft nuzzled his hand and Yuugi turned to see the cat looking at him with urgency although it didn't look in a better position than him. Yuugi weakly reached out to the animal, "Get… Yami…" he croaked.

The animal watched him with what looked to be disdain in his eyes, but it was getting hard for Yuugi to focus. With his brain pounding, his mind yelling at him to get water, and his body wilting like a dying flower, Yuugi was beginning to see double just as the edge of his vision began to turn black. Through the fog that seemed to be consuming his mind, however, Yuugi could hear the sound of footsteps. The cat turned away from him with hunched back and bristled fur as it let out a warning hiss. When the footsteps continued, the cat bound away and Yuugi's world was turned to shadows.

()

Pain slipped through the darkness and tore at the edges of his mind. His body felt weak and limp, his throat on fire, his mouth dry, and his stomach rotten. His ears rung despite the feeling of cotton shoved in them. The darkness brought a welcome calmness, a reprieve from the pain, but something pulled him away from the peace and dragged him into the pain. Awareness began to creep into his mind as his senses worked to figure out what was going on.

Every inhale carried a thicket of the glorean's sweet scent, making his head spin and his body cave. The scent pooled in his stomach and churned, the horrid feeling collecting and compiling. It made him gag as his body lurched. Bile rose up his throat, but he tried to fight it down; however, as a fresh wave of pungent glorean wafted into his nose he couldn't hold back any longer.

Yuugi's eyes snapped open as he leaned forward and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the dirt in front of him. After a few heaves his stomach was empty and his body was left shaking in the effort it exerted.

Yuugi gasped for breath as he fell to his side, his cheek pressed into the cool dirt. As his vision began to clear, Yuugi noticed that he was lying in a circular room with tall stone walls and one entrance. In the center was a pool of water and dotting the walls, growing in large bushels of glowing leaves were glorean.

The sight of the plant sent shivers through Yuugi's body and as he tried to crawl away from the plant, he bumped into another large bushel, trapping him between two of them. Too weak to move towards the water, Yuugi buried his face his in the dirt, hoping that the earthy smell would over-power the sickly sweet scent.

There were footsteps down the hall.

"Get your hands off of me!"

That sounded like Yami…

"Hold him still."

That was a women's voice…

Yuugi weakly pushed himself into a seated position, but had to lean against the wall for support. Lazily, his amethyst eyes skimmed over to the opening, watching as shadows of people drew closer to the room. There looked to be six people…

When they finally reached the entrance, Yuugi noticed that they all were dressed in the Lelanian style; however, all of their fabric was fur. Each person was dressed in elaborate clothes made out of all sorts of furs and decorated with primitive runes and stones. Over-lying their whole outfit was a single fur skin with the head of the animal resting atop their own. Each person looked every bit a pure-blooded Lelanaina with pale skin and piercing pale eyes. Yuugi was sure that if they removed their hoods, each would have a full head of black hair. In the center of the group, dressed in his normal clothes with hand bound behind his back was Yami.

Amethyst eyes widened as adrenaline pumped through Yuug's veins sparking his awarness, "Yami!" he tried to shout, but his dry throat left his words hoarse and soft before casting him into a coughing spell.

"Yuugi! What did you do to him?!"

Yuugi raised his head in time to see the man with the cheetah-fur cloak pull Yami closer by the scarf around his neck.

"You are in no position to talk," the man sneered before he tossed Yami against the wall between two glorean plants.

Yami growled at the treatment before casting concerned crimson eyes towards Yuugi. Yuugi tried to muster his best smile, but as a thick wave of glorean wafted into his systems, exhaustion began to take hold once more and nulled his adrenaline. His body slumped against the wall as he fought to stay focused.

"Yuugi!" Yami yelled before he stumbled towards the teen dodging glorean and the other Lelanians. When he got close enough, he leaned over the smaller body, blocking the teen from the others view, "It's alright, I'm here." There was panic in his eyes…

Yuugi tried to snuggled closer into the loving embrace, relishing in the familiar scent of the prince, but noticed with disdain that his hands were tied behind his back as well, "I'm sorry…"

Yam leaned up, giving him an incredulous look, "What?!"

Before he had any further chance to explain, Yami was ripped off of him and dragged away by a women in a fox fur and thrown back against the wall. The prince tried to run for him again, but was stopped when a large women dressed in jaguar fur stepped forward and lowered her hood revealing the priest scarf.

"Calm yourself, cursed prince." It was the women voice from before.

"Let's switch our positions and then we'll see who's calm," Yami growled.

Her icy stare narrowed, "Your position is not one that I envy enough to be in, half-breed."

"Leave him alone…" Yuugi cursed his sore throat as his voice barey broke a whisper. Still, it was enough to draw everyone's attention.

"You're no better," the women said as she waltzed between the two stopping when she was in the center, "Welcome to our lair, a place where our goddess Mira is praised and Lelanian traditions are upheld."

"Capture and harm have never been a Lelanian tradition," Yami snapped.

The priestess whirled her head towards him, "When our traditions are threatened, certain measures must be taken."

"Threatened…?" Yuugi quipped.

A man with a cougar cloak rushed forward, "Yes, threatened! Because of the two of you, our way life is at stake!"

Yami let out a bark of laughter, "The only thing threatening your way of life is your unwarranted fears."

The priestess closed in on the prince, "Unwarranted?" she kneeled down to his level, "You have disrespected all of our rules and disgraced the royal name with not only your refusal to your duties, but by your blood as well. Lelanian royals have always been of pure blood until you."

Yami glared at the priestess, "If you have a problem with my blood, complain to the king."

She stood up and looked down her nose, "The king has made his choice and his karma will finally befall on him. For now, we must purify the corruption in front of us."

She turned her back on the prince and walked towards the water pool, "Mira, our great goddess of water is known for her deep love and passion. A passion that burns brighter than any flame. It is with this flame and her love, that we shall rectify your souls and purge our land of corruption."

Taking a closer look at the pool of water, Yuugi noticed that it wasn't as vibrant as it usually was. There was no life beneath the subtle waves or color that reflected off of the blue hue; in fact, the water was grey and merky with a film resting over top of it. The water was dead...

The priestess reached into her cloak and pulled out two small rocks. She rose them high above her head as she spoke:

"Oh great goddess, let your love light up these dark souls!" She clanked the rocks together, creating a spark that fell on top of the water and set it ablaze.

Yuugi watched horrified as the flames grew tall and thick like a bonfire all the while a scream tore through his brain and soaked his soul. His heart twisted in agony as his stomach churned at the ungodly sight. Sadness and pain washed over him in a flood of crazed emotions that flickered like the hideous flames: one emotions never staying long enough for him to read it. There was so much anguish...

He began to cry.

Instead of the soft hue from the glorean or the blue light from the crystals on the wall, the room was cast in a harsh orange glow that cast menacing shadows on the stone. An unusual heat burned his skin as the natural cold Lelanian air was whisked away into the flames. The shadows swayed and flickered just like the flames, casting an ominous aura around the group.

Yuugi looked towards Yami to see tears slipped down the princes cheeks as his crimson eyes remain glued to the furious flames.

The other members in the room did not share in their disdain. They cheered as the flames climbed high and licked the air. They chanted Mira's name and how her love could outshine any sun while the priestess bowed before the flames. They praised the flames, the heat, the tortured water.

"You hypocrites!" Yami shouted.

"Shut your mouth, filth!" the cheetah man exclaimed.

"Look what you did to Mira!" Yami refuted, his face turning red in anger, "She is the goddess of water and yet you set her on fire!"

"This is the light of her love," the priestess commented as she basked in the flames glow.

"I'm appalled to see that a priestess like yourself do something so heinous," Yami snarled.

"You are one to talk, cursed prince. Not having been blessed yourself in priesthood, you dare wear such a holy item." She whirled around to face his fiery glare head on. She huffed, "Although I guess its holiness has been corrupted by now. It suits you to wear such a cursed item."

That set Yami off. His nostrils flared as his eyes widened in rage, "Don't you dare speak of him as cursed! He did nothing but spread Mira's word and bring peace-"

"He flounced around as if he were a true Lelanian and sat smug on his high horse," the fox women snapped.

"He never claimed anything!" Yami tried to pounce on the women only to be pushed back by the cheetah man.

Yuugi watched the exchange with wide eyes. His head was spinning from the glorean and his ears were numbed with the pained cries of a woman in agony, but he could see clear as day the rage that rolled off of Yami and the hurt that he hid behind it. In the orange light and flickering shadow's the prince almost looked insane, but Yuugi could see the pain that lurked beneath his crimson eyes. He could see the anguished that flashed in his red orbs. Yuugi couldn't help the solemn feeling that settled over him.

"Despite what he claimed, it doesn't matter now." The priestess walked towards Yami as the cheetah man held the prince's shoulders forcfully, "All that matters is that this item be returned to Mira, our goddess."

Yami struggled in the man's grasp while the priestess began to untie to scarf from his arms. Harsh words and threats flowed through Yami's mouth as he tried his best to stop the priestess in her pursuit, but the man's grip was strong and held him in place. As each second passed and the knot became loose, Yami became more frantic and desperate. It pained Yuugi to see his love so frantic, so panicked, so… helpless.

Yuugi let out a cry of his own as the knot was finally undone and the scarf was pulled free Yami's arms. Fear was the only emotion present on Yami's face, there was no more hiding it and it broke Yuugi's heart.

"No! Stop! Give that back!" Yami pleaded as tears welled up in his eyes, his movements barely being contained by the man in cheetah fur. The cougar-fur Lelanain had to join in keeping the prince restrained.

"At last," the priestess stood and held the garment into the air, "Mira's gift will finally return to her."

"NO!" Yami cried.

A heavy emotion pooled in Yuugi's stomach as he watched the heart-wrenching scene. Yami was a mess as he pined after the scarf that was now in the clutches of the enemy. He never looked more lonely than he did right there, pleading and scarfless. He looked as though he had been seperated from a part of himself; moreover, it looked like half of his heart was being ripped away. Yuugi understood in that moment just what that scarf stood for and what it meant; the knowledge left a bitter taste in his mouth and the thought of just letting the scarf burn crossed his mind…

"Oh great goddess of water, mother to us all, accept this gift and cleanse it in your love," the priestess closed her eyes as she held the scarf out towards the flames.

Yami screamed.

Yuugi blinked as time began to slow. Something inside him stirred awake and urged his body to move. Without thinking, Yuugi's limbs began to move while his eyes stayed trained on the grey fabric. There was still time.

He heard shouts, but he ignored them as he rammed into the priestess who stumbled and dropped the scarf. Lunging forwards, Yuugi managed to grab the scarf with his teeth; however, he was unable to stop his decent as gravity pulled him closer to the flames. He could feel their heated kiss as the flames pulled him closer, wrapping him in their warmth. Even as his body hit the boiling water below, the liquid burned his clothes in skin.

He closed his eyes as his lethargy kicked in once more, the surge of adrenaline replaced with the added pain of the flames. The scarf that was still clenched between his teeth wrapped around him in the oily water as the voices above were muffled and warped. The only coolness he felt was when his body finally hit the stone floor below.

Yuugi curled his body around the scarf as a single thought passed through his head, ' _I'm sorry, Yami…'_

There were hands on him, shaking him. There were two sets: one grasping his shoulders and the other on his bound hands. He wanted to look, to see who was touching him, but the heated, oily waters burned his eyes everytime he tried. When the set on his hands vanished, Yuugi found that he could move his arms, so he wrapped them around the scarf, scared to let it go. The remaining set pushed against his back and surged him out of the water and away from the flames.

He coughed and sputtered as water slipped past his lips. He could still feel the deadly hug of the flames around him and the thick waters trapping him below. The slimy feeling that dripped off of him and into the soiled dirt was enough to push him over the edge once more and he vomited whatever was left in his stomach.

"Yuugi!"

"Impossible!"

Yuugi could hear an uproar amongst the people as the all began to crowd around him. Someone tried to take the scarf back, but he held firm. He tried to yell back at them, but couldn't muster the strength past a whisper. Only when it was clear that they wouldn't get the fabric from him did they let up.

"Stupid human. Just give us the scarf!" Yuugi couldn't tell who was speaking. He just shook his head and gripped the article harder.

"Let him be. We'll get the scarf back eventually. For now, take the two of them away. We will commence the purification tomorrow."

Yuugi didn't struggle when he felt a pair of hands grab his coat and begin to drag him out of the room.

"Don't touch him!"

Amethyst eyes opened half-way to see the hazy world around him. He could see Yami behind him, struggling against three of the Lelanians who dragged him along. It remained that way until they were led into a similar room but with four cages surrounding the pool of water in all four cardinal directions. Also the walls looked rougher than the stone before as if it were the natural rock that it was made of. He didn't care, though. He was tired...

The teen and the prince were thrown into two seperate cages that were just tall enough for one to stand in. The Lelaninas left the room while the priestess muttered some sort of prayer before leaving herself.

"Tomorrow you both shall be cleansed and our home set back in place."

Yuugi closed his eyes and cuddled closer to the scarf. He didn't care what they said they would do tomorrow, all he could think about was the feeling he was trapped in right now. He felt hot from the flames, some of his burns sizzled as his miraculously-in-tact-clothes rubbed against them. He felt slimy and disguisting as the oily waters dripped off of him and mingled with the dirt floor; moreover, the bitter taste of bile lingered on his tongue reminding him of the pain. His head still spun wth the sweet scent of glorean that assaulted his senses and threatened to overwhelm him. The only solace he had was the subtle scent of spices that the scarf radiated and the presence of Yami over in the other cage.

"Yuugi. Yuugi look at me, please."

Doing as he was told, amethyst eyes cracked open to look at Yami. Yuugi gave him a weak smile, "I got the scarf…"

Yami shook his head, "Don't ever scare me like that again!" he leaned his head against the iron bars, "Don't ever do that again."

Finally relenting his grip on the fabric, Yuugi weakly tried to hold out the scarf to the prince. His arm couldn't even reach half way, "You looked so lonely without it…"

"I would be lonely without you," pleading crimson eyes locked onto Yuugi. The feeling that bloomed in Yuugi's chest from the look was enough to soothe some of his pain and calm his fuzzy brain.

A genuine smile crossed Yuugi's lips before his eyes dropped closed, "I'm sorry…"

"No, Yuugi, please stay awake! I need to know that you're okay."

"I'm sorry..." _'I'm so tired...'_

"Yuugi!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8 …**

"What are you doing in here, Clear?"

"Observing."

"You've been doing an awful lot of observing for these past few days. For a Goddess who has her own room, I wonder why you'd spend your time in mine."

Yuugi blinked as the darkness around him began to mold into shapes and colors. The picture was rippled as if he were seeing it through the film of water, but he gasped at what he could see. It was a large room with tall greek pillars and a glass floor where water was rippling beneath the smooth surface. However, what really grabbed his attention, scattered in the vast air, floating and swaying were thousands of crystal balls. Each ball was similar in shape and size, but they all reflected a different image that didn't exist in the room. There were forests, volcanos, mountains, cities, and other moving objects reflecting off of the crystal surfaces.

"Such great chaos lies beneath the surface for such a loving town."

The smooth voice drew his attention over to a woman who sent shivers down his spine and set every hair on his body on end. She looked beautiful in her elegant, modest black dress and silver tiara; however, her long black hair with a purple stripe draped over her face so only her pale smirk giving her an eerie aura to her beauty.

Another women with wavy brown hair, pale eyes, and dressed in a seafoam silk dress look horrified at the other goddess who held one of the crystal balls in her hands. The woman rushed over to the unsettling goddess.

"Give that back, Clear," the brunette demanded as she stopped a safe distance away.

Clear turned her head as if looking over her shoulder at the brunette, " _Mira, Mira, Mira, you make the water clearer. But you know I know that you, can't fix a broken mirror,_ " Clear sang as she tossed the ball into the air.

Mira rushed forward and caught the crystal before it could hit the ground. She smiled warmly as she hugged the object to her chest. After she was sure it was safe, her stare went cold and she turned to face Clear who had walked to the other side of the room.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I won't allow it," Mira snapped at Clear's back.

Clear stopped and turned her head to look at Mira, "My dear, I haven't done anything yet." She rose her hand and the wall in front of her disappeared into a doorway. When she stepped through, the opening began to close, but she turned around, "Chaos is always waiting on the next page."

()

Yuugi awoke as a fit of coughs erupted from his chest. He heaved and hacked while taking in larges gulps of breath. His throat burned and ached as the air scratched it raw. When it finally soothed enough for him to breath normally, he felt something dibble out of the corner of his mouth and the tang of iron slipped over his tongue.

Bringing a shaky hand to the liquid, Yuugi blinked at he brought it to his face, its red color reflecting against the dim blue lights, "...water…"

"Yuugi!"

Said teen tilted his head up to look at Yami who gave him a hopeful and frightened look, "...Yami…"

Yami let out a heavy sigh of relief, "Thank Mira you woke up. I was beginning to think you wouldn't."

Amethyst eyes blinked, "...water…"

A pained expression befell Yami's face as the thin line of blood dribbled from Yuugi's mouth. The prince looked around the room and attempted to break free of his binds only to hit a dead end. With a frustrated cry, Yami leaned his forehead against the bars and looked away from Yuugi's pale face. Seeing nothing else to do and finding his arms too weak, Yuugi slumped back to the ground, his face buried in the scarf; it's spicy scent offered some comfort, but it did nothing to erase the pain. He almost didn't hear the footstep heading towards them.

"I trust you both have had a good night's rest?"

Yuugi watched as Yami sat up and glared at the entrance.

"Leave us alone!" Yami yelled.

"I'm afraid not, cursed prince. You both need to be purified today."

There was the jingle of keys and the sound of metal scraping over dirt before Yuugi felt someone grab his arm and lift him up. In the other cage, Yami spat venomous words as he too was hauled to his feet and forced out of his cage. The Lelanians said nothing as they dragged the two of them out of the room and down an unknown hall.

Yuugi didn't bother to fight like Yami; instead, he tried to focus on where they were going, tried to memorize the building they were in so they would know where to go if they escaped, but everything was blending together. The walls and floors merged together into one giant rock, while the enterances led only to darkened rooms. The few rooms that had doors were closed tight and passed unassumingly. There was nothing that stuck out to Yuugi, nor was there anything memorable to help him pinpoint where they were; as far as he knew, they were stuck in a stone maze.

They finally came to a halt in front of one of the closed ebony doors. The priestess unlocked it and let the Lelanians carrying the two teens pass into the shadowed room that was poorly lit by the soft glow of the glorean that surrounded the entire room. The pungent odor hit Yuugi like a wall, causing him to gag as the sweet scent overwhelmed his senses. Still, he could see something reflecting the plant's light in the center of the room, but it wasn't until the priestess mutter something and a single blue gem came to life that he could tell what they were: two large glass containers filled with dull, grey water.

"Prepare the human and the cursed prince," the priestess muttered before she went over to one of the stone walls.

Yuugi and Yami were led each to a different tank and forced to kneel in front of it. Yuugi stared hungrily at the water mere inches from his face with wide eyes. Water… he needed water…

"With the help of the glorean and Mira's greatest gift, the two of you shall be blessed and purified," the jaguar-clad priestess explained as she walked along the edge of the room. After she went around the room once, she came to a stop in front of the tanks and looked at the two teens, "Your rebirth has just begun. Maybe by the time we are done, your sins will be forgiven."

Without any warning, Yuugi was lifted by the back of his coat and his head was shoved beneath the water. At first his body welcomed the cool embrace, but then the cold began to seep past his skin and into his bones. No longer was it the familiar embrace of a welcoming chill, but now was the icy grip of death.

The water that slipped past his open mouth and into his body did nothing to quench his thirst. It didn't hold the savoring crisp of the holy water he knew, but it was bitter and sour. It was tainted, the pure life that it once held was now sucked out and corrupted. It burned down his esophagus and stirred in his stomach. His body repelled the intrusion and tried to spit it out; however, he only succeed in downing more of the putrid liquid. His movements became frantic and his breath erratic, which only worsened his condition as each breath brought an intrusive wave of bitter water.

When his head was pulled back above the surface, he sputtered and coughed, his lungs trying desperately to expel the unwanted liquid. His body was soaked from his struggles leaving his skin tingling and slimy. A disgusted tremor shook his body. Beside him, he heard Yami cough and spit out the remaining water in his mouth.

"Again."

Yuugi's eyes widened as the command was spoken and his head was shoved beneath the surface once more. His eyes stung as the poison seeped in and scratched against the sensitive flesh. He tried to keep his mouth shut, but the damage was already done as water flooded in and burned his insides. He could feel the air being leeched from his lungs as the water suffocated him. His body couldn't take it. He needed to get out of there. He needed to clean his body. He needed to get away from this poison.

Letting out a muffled cry, his stomach repelled the pooling liquid that fell heavy in his stomach and heaved it up. As the liquid was expelled from his body, it billowed around the grey waters in a red cloud. His head was immediately pulled from the water.

"You vile creature! How dare you tainted such holy water with your mortal blood!"

Yuugi couldn't tell who was speaking, as his attention was focused on the acidic taste that lingered on his tongue. His body shook with each tremulous breath as he tried to focus on soothing the pain. He vaguely registered Yami being pulled up as his wet coughs echoed off the stone walls.

"Look what you have done!" the man who held Yuugi screeched as he pushed the teen's head closed to the murky water.

As his face was brought mere inches away foul liquid, he struggled against his capture, desperate to get away. The Lelanian held strong against his weak attempts and Yuugi was forced to watch as the red cloud grew and overtook the entire tank. The image looked wrong, like a fawn in Antietam. The still water rippled as blood dribbled down his chin and dripped into the tainted liquid, enriching the red hue. Yuugi began to shake.

"Yuugi!" Yami yelled.

"Silence!" the priestess hissed as she motioned for Yuugi to be brought towards her, "You, human, have done something truly despicable. You dare taint our dear Mira with your filthy blood?! You dare reject her waters?!"

"N-no…" Yuugi protested weakly, though he doubted she heard him as she pulled a small vial out from her robes.

"In order to repent for the crime you have done, you must immerse yourself in Mira's embrace." The women popped off the top of the vial and dipped her finger into the blue vial. When she pulled it out, her finger was coated in an oil that held a similar glow to that of the glorean. She began to drawn symbols on Yuugi's face.

The oily trail left behind burned Yuugi's skin and gave off the putrid scent of the horrendous plant. Yuugi flinched each time her finger descended on him and cried out as each second passed and the slow burn intensified. Each stroke scrapped across his skin, disrupting what was left off his ma'an as she burned a path across his face in elegant swoops and curves. He figured the design would have been beautiful if did didn't feel as though it was being created by a white hot poker.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"If he can't stand the blessings of Mira, then he has no right to be in Lelania."

As the last symbol was burned onto his cheek, Yuugi felt his body being lifted into the air and moved. He felt heavy and limp as he was moved, but his heart began to fill with dread. Instinct told him to run, yet he lacked the strength to do so.

"May Mira have mercy on you."

"NO!"

Yuugi's body was released and fell heavy into the tank in front of Yami. It felt like he was falling through shattered glass when his body broke the surface of the water and it continued to scratch at him as he sunk. When his body hit the bottom, he tried to swim up, only to be held down by another Lelanian. Yami's muffled shouts pounded against the tank as Yuugi's small body fought weakly against his captor.

He didn't remember when he passed out.

()

When Yuugi finally awoke, his head pounded as if it were being pelted with a sledgehammer. Even the soft blue hue of the crystal lights irritated his eyes and caused a spike of pain to strike at his brain. His skin felt clammy, his muscles were sore, and his entire body was laced with a sheer coat of sweat. His mouth was drier than a desert and his stomach gurgled painfully as it begged for food and water.

"Just as I was beginning to think that Mira took pity on you."

Dull amethyst eyes blinked opened only to close as the light drew on a new onslaught of pain. He groaned as he felt someone grip his chin and force his head up.

"Don't you touch him!"

Hearing Yami's voice set of a wave of relief through Yuugi and granted him enough strength to squint his eyes and look at Yami who was tied to a chair. Despite the dark circles under the prince's eyes and the exhaustion radiating off him, the prince still glared daggers at the priestess who held Yuugi. Yuugi noticed he was also tied to a chair, but took relief when he felt the scarf still gripped in his hand.

The priestess jerked Yuugi's chin to make him look at her, "If Mira's water made you pass out for a day, I wonder what the glorean will do to you." Her pale eyes told him she knew exactly what would happen.

"...Please… don't…" Yuugi begged hoarsely as tears welled in his eyes.

She dropped his chin and walked towards a person in a panda-fur cloak who held out a silver tray, "The glorean once dominated this land, making it inhospitable for any life. Those who lingered for too long found themselves weak and ill before they succumbed to the plants' poison; however, that all changed when Mira blessed us. She gave us the ability to exist with the glorean and live on this prosperus land. On rainy days we remind ourselves that we are no greater than the plant and are reminded of our own mortality," when she turned around, she held a crystal glass that was filled with a murky liquid that gave off a faint glow. Just the sight of it caused both Yuugi and Yami to tense, "Only those with Lelanian blood can survive its sweet toxins; however," her pale eyes locked onto Yuugi, "since you seem adamant to be here, you must drink the oil and face your mortality."

"Stop! If you do that you'll kill him! Lelanians are sworn to never to kill!" the panic in Yami's voice overpowered the fear and anger.

"This is nothing of the such," the priestess commented as she seemed to float over to Yuugi like the grim reaper, "The glorean is a part of Lelanian culture. If you wish to stay, you must be a part of our culture."

Yuugi's eyes widened as his chin was grabbed and his mouth forced open. The woman's pale eyes locked onto his amethyst orbs as she poured the contents of the glass down his throat. It felt like he was swallowing nails. It felt like swords were cutting his throat open as they made their slow descent through his body. The sticky liquid stuck to every surface and piled there, leaving a thick residue and blocking his breath. Some of the liquid overflowed and rolled past his pale lips and onto his skin. The sticky trails were hot pokers to his clammy skin.

His fingers clenched and unclenched while his toes curled and his body shook as wave after wave of agony gripped him from the inside. Each gurgle, each gasp for breath resulted in a fiery wave akin to torture. The smell overwhelmed his senses and fogged his mind as everything was overridden by a cherry sweet cough syrup. It felt like a century before the glass was empty.

He tried to spit the liquid out -his stomach threatened to hurl once more- but the priestess clamped his mouth shut and kept his head tilted back. His body lurched and convulsed in an effort to expel the poison, but more hands befell him to keep him in place. His heart thumped harshly against his rib cages as his nostrils flared with each ragged breath while his lungs tried to get air past the clumps of glorean residue. Bile mixed with the metallic tang of blood pooled in his mouth and the intoxicating scent of blood slipped in with the glorean as a red trail leaked from his nose.

Yuugi assumed his blood touched one of their hands as they all disappeared and his body folded over, empting the contents of his stomach onto his feet. Tears added to the mixture as the teen shook with pain.

He heard another person begin to cry, "Yuugi… I'm sorry…" It was Yami.

Yuugi grunted as he was untied and thrown to the floor, just barely missing the pool of vomit. Landing on his side, Yuugi could see Yami sitting in his chair with tears rolling down his cheeks and his crimson eyes closed. Yuugi felt a pain in his heart as he watched his distraught lover.

"A human is a human. If he can't handle the glorean, then he has no right to be here. Humans weren't given Mira's blessing; therefore, they should never set foot on this holy land." It was a different voice from the priestess.

"Let him lie," the priestess commanded as she went back to the tray and grabbed the remaining glass, "It is time for the prince to face his judgement."

Another Lelanian chuckled, "You may have survived this once, but can you be lucky the second time?"

"Quiet you-!" Yami was silenced as the priestess grabbed his chin and forced the liquid past his lips.

At first, Yami was tenacious and was able to keep his mouth close, but Yuugi watched in horror as another Lelanian came and helped pry his mouth open, letting every drop pour into the prince's body. Watching from the floor, Yuugi cried out as Yami began to shake and choke. When the prince's skin turned ashen and clammy, Yuugi knew that the glorean was slipping into his system and taking effect. Agony gripped his heart as Yuugi watched his lover try desperately to free his head, to shake off his attackers, but nothing was working. Yuugi felt useless as he watched the onslaught continue even after the cup was finished.

When they clamped his mouth shut and refused to let him expel the poison, Yuugi tried to move and aid him, but he was pushed back to the ground by another Lelanian. Yami twitched and flinched in the chair as the glorean took hold of his body, the searing pain written all over his scrunched up face. Yuugi tried to yell out at them and tell them to stop, but only succeeded in drawing up a coughing fit as blood splattered past his lips.

It felt like hours before it was finally over, and the liquid was settled into Yami's body. Then he was untied and thrown to the ground away from Yuugi. He wasn't moving.

"...Yami…" Yuugi whispered as he tried to crawl towards him. He was stopped as he was grabbed by his hood and dragged out of the room.

"Take them back to their cages. After a day we shall see how the glorean has affected them," the priestess ordered before another person clad in a lion-fur cloak scampered in and whispered in her ear. The priestess smiled, "It seems two days was enough for the King to react. If you'll excuse me." She left with the lion-fur in tow.

Yuugi and Yami were dragged back to their cages while their bodies convulsed and twitched. Yami had yet to open his eyes and Yuugi began to fear the worse. His fear is what kept him awake and aware during their trek, but his attention was solely on his limp lover. Was he alright? Was he sick? Would he wake up? What could he do to help? What would happen to Yami since he wasn't able to expel any of the poison from his body?

All he could do was pray that Yami was alright.

They finally entered the caged area where Yuugi was tossed into his cage, but just as Yami was about to be chucked in his own, the prince finally spoke.

"Put us in the same cage."

Yuugi's heart skipped with joy while the two Lelanians watched the incompasitated prince.

When nothing happened, Yami spoke again, louder, "Put us in the same cage."

"You think you have the right to order us around?"

"If you want any mercy from Mira, you had better put us in the same cage."

The man clad in cheetah fur barked with laughter, "You have no authority on what Mira will do. She will praise us for purifying corruptions like you."

Yami smirked but kept head hung so his bangs covered his eyes, "You say that you don't take lives, but if you don't let me be with him, then you will be taking two lives."

The cheetah man growled, "Considering the two lives we would be losing, I don't see the problem."

Yuugi stared at the trio with hopeful eyes as words slipped past his lips, "...The basis of life is love…" although his voice was quiet, all three mean looked at him, "Love is bound to us... in relationships…. Our emotions... strengthen these bonds…. and bring us all…. together…. To…. disrupt this…. bond…. is to destroy life."

He didn't know where he found the strength to speak or how he remembered those words, but the joy he felt as the Lelanians stopped pushed all thoughts away. His throat was inflamed from the use and his body felt his energy dip from exertion, but he watched with bated breath as Yami was held between life and death.

By some miracle, the Lelanians scoffed and tossed Yami in with Yuugi.

"One evening, and that's it." the man in a tiger-skin cloak stated before the two of them left the room.

Yuugi sighed as he scooted closer to Yami who met him half-way. Yuugi buried his head in Yami's chest, taking a deep breath of his lover's scent. It was mixed with glorean and the tainted water, but it still had the cool, crisp smell. Likewise, Yami placed his face in Yuugi's hair and planted a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry, Yuugi. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Yuugi shook his head and closed his eyes, basking in the comforting energy of the prince, "...You did…. nothing…. wrong…."

"Shh, shh, shh, don't speak," Yami pulled away to look Yuugi in the eye, "please don't strain yourself."

Yuugi let out a strangled cry as a wave of pain gripped his body. Yami curled around him and rubbed their cheeks together. Even with the comfort from his prince, the pain still felt fresh and agonizing. When the pain subsided, Yuugi was crying a fresh set of tears and Yami was whispering comforting words.

Yuugi rose a shaking hand to Yami's cheek. It was the same hand that held the scarf that now draped over the both of them in a loving embrace, "...I love you…."

Yami smiled sadly, "I love you, too."

Crimson eyes clenched shut, and although the prince hid it, Yuugi could see that he was in great pain. Wanting to soothe his lover, Yuugi pressed soft kisses to Yami's neck and chest. They stayed like that, curled around eachother, feeding off of the comfort that the other brought and wrapped under the scarf for hours before they both caved in and succumbed to sleep. If he hadn't been able to be with Yami that night, Yuugi knew they both would have died.

()

"Who let the pigs stay in one pen?"

Yuugi awoke as Yami tensed. He felt stiff and groggy and his head hurt like a killer hangover; moreover, his memories mingled together into one slurred thought. It hurt to try and rearrange his mind into something that made since so he focused on the one thing he did understand: Yami's warmth.

Yuugi groaned as the prince shifted closer.

"Don't think that we will let you stay like that. We aren't like those goody-two-shoes who preach Mira's name."

"Can we break them up?"

"Do it."

The sound of their cage opening screeched in Yuugi's ears, so he buried his head in Yami's chest to block out the noise. Each step was like a stampede that thundered along the ground and when boney hands roughly gripped his sensitive arms, they felt like the talons of a hawk -and he was the prey.

He resisted the capture with weak protests and hushed cries, but nothing deterred his captors. Yami tired to help him, but he was dealing with his own attackers who pulled him back and dragged him out of the cage before throwing him back into his own cage.

With great effort, Yuugi was able to open his eyes and take in the twenty some persons who filled his cage and the room. Unlike the group before, they didn't wear animal-skin cloak; instead, they wore simple black cloaks that covered their eyes. Form what he could see, their skin was a variety of shades and the eyes all shone in a mirage of colors.

A man with tanned skin walked up to Yuugi, "You have caused quite the trouble, Human," he let out a breath dripping with concealed rage, "You don't even know the anger that you have caused."

A shorter female walked up beside him, "Why is it that you get to live? What makes you so special?"

"What does it matter to you?" Yami growled from behind the group, "He was allowed by Mira to stay here."

A different women slammed her hand against Yami's cage door, causing both Yuugi and Yami to flinch at the harsh sound, "And why is that?! My Laslow was just like him and yet he was not allowed to live!"

Yuugi gasped, "... what….?"

The man in front of him grit his teeth, "I'm sure you've heard how you are the first human to survive judgment. Don't you realize that there were others before you who tried to come and enjoy Lelania? Don't you realize who many lives were lost?! Can you imagine how those who brought them here felt?!"

The women beside him bowed her head, "My family loved Lelania and wanted to share its splendor with a human friend we had made. She was the sweetest little girl who deserved the best in life, but do you know what happened when she got here?" her body shook and her fists clenched, "She was murdered!"

"My mother tried to bring the elderly human who helped raise her to this town as thanks for his care. He didn't last an hour in this town before he was killed for just being a human!" a voice piped up from the crowd.

Yuugi stared up at the main man with sorrow in his eyes, "...I'm… sorry…"

"'Sorry' won't bring back the lives of every innocent human who tried to come here," he growled as he drew back his fist, "'Sorry' won't account for anything!"

With the force of all their hurt and anger, the fist collided with Yuugi's cheek sending him sliding across the floor. Only when his back hit against the far cage wall did Yuugi's body stop moving and slump down, his cheek now throbbing with more than physical pain.

Yami fumed in his own cage, "Stop! What happened to the other humans had nothing to do with Yuugi! You have no right to attack him! If you have a problem with the law, take it up with the king!"

"Shut up!" a teenage girl hissed at the prince, "Neither the King, nor the priests will change the law and none have considered our loss. It's not fair that you, the _disgraced_ prince, the _vile_ prince, get to bring a human here and let him live! If you think that it was for love, then you are wrong. My lover was also a human but he met the same cruel fate as every human before him!"

The main man scoffed as he marched towards Yuugi, "What makes you so special, huh? You're nothing compared to the other human's," he lifted Yuugi off of the ground by his hair earning a shout of protest from the prince, "You weak, you're small, you're pathetic, you aren't even beautiful, you aren't worthy of such a town."

Mustering whatever strength he had and ignoring the pain gripping his body, Yuugi placed a level stare with his captor, "... And you are…?"

Rage flared in the man's brown eyes before he threw Yuugi out of the open cage door. Yuugi cried out as his body tumbled across the dirt and almost into the pool of water, but a foot stomping on his ribcage held him back. As he lay there, pushed into the dirt, Yuugi looked at the ripples that marred his ghostly image. The water was grey and reflected the blue lights, but Yuugi could see a faint rainbow tint reflect along the waves. Yuugi blinked and the rainbow tint was gone. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out as he was kicked away from the water and in the center of the group of vengeful people.

Their pain rolled off of them like waves of electricity that shocked Yuugi. They were hurting, they were anger, they were restless as their search for closure was held away from them. All they wanted was some sort of scapegoat -something to take their pain and sorrow out on- and he was the perfect target. Him, the only human to survive without reason. Him, the human who came here on his own by following the controversial prince. They didn't understand and their rage blinded them from reason. All they wanted was closure and this was the only way they knew how. Yuugi took a deep breath and let it out. If hurting him was the only way for these tortured souls to find peace, then he would take whatever they could throw at him.

Some of the people in the crowd pulled back their cloaks revealing whips, swords, chains, and other devices hung along their belts. Everyone wore a toothy grin.

"Now it's time that you felt our pain."

Yuugi steeled himself for the worst.

()

Yami let out a pained cry as Yuugi's limp body was kicked back into his cage. They hadn't stopped hurting him even after Yuugi stopped crying. Even as his body stopped twitching and flinching with every strike, they continued to beat down on the frail body. Yami tried to stop them, he yelled at them and pounded against his cage door, but all that got him was a lash across his face and a sore shoulder. His ears rung with Yuugi's cries and his body shook with rage and sorrow. He wanted to hold his lover, to comfort him and take away his pain, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't get out of his bindings, muchless get out of his cage. All he could do was watch as the people left the room, leaving Yuugi's motionless body in their wake.

Yami took in a stuttering breath, "...Yuugi?"

The teen didn't move; instead, the only motion it made was a ragged rise and fall of the teen's chest.

Yami closed his eyes and turned away, when he opened them again he was staring at the pool of water in the center of the room. Despite the lack of wind, the water rippled softly, weakly. Still the motion helped soothe some of Yami's nerves, but not enough to quell his worry. Locked away in a cage, in an unknown location, with no way out and no chance of both of them living left a sour taste in his dry mouth. Dread weighed on his shoulders like a wet blanket and he lacked the strength to shrug it off. There was nothing he could do.

Crimson eyes began to blur as tears clouded their vision, "Mira…" Yami whispered, "Mira, goddess of water and dear friend, don't do this to me. Please don't take Yuugi away from me. Please don't put me through that pain again. Don't put him through that pain…"

He closed his eyes to hold back tears, "I know that I have been troublesome, but Yuugi doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve this pain or suffering: he never meant any harm. I know that there is a reason that you don't let humans live here," Yami opened his eyes to glare at the water, "but you saved him. You let him live despite what the law said. You can't take him away now. You can't take him away from me."

Yami looked back to Yuugi, "I love him, Mira, just as much as I did Atemu," he shook his head and returned his gaze to the water, "I don't care what pain you put on me, or what I have to go through, but please, spare Yuugi. I'm begging you. Show us the way out and I will protect him with my life. I will love him until the end of my days. I will stay by his side no matter what life may bring. Please Mira," Yami' bowed his head, "help us."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9 I Always Loved A Storm**

Yuugi blinked as soft cries echoed in his ears. They were no more than a whisper, but they held the weight of the world.

He couldn't feel any pain: there was no burning, no splitting headaches, no soreness, just a numb feeling encasing his entire body. He felt as light as air, yet he was swimming in an ocean of dread.

Opening his eyes, Yuugi was met with an unfamiliar room that looked like it could be in a lunar palace; however, everything was cast in a shade of grey as if all color had seeped from the world. It was elegant and depressing at the same time, and it twisted his heart with sadness.

Someone took in a shuddering breath and released it with a melancholy wail. Searching the room, Yuugi found a brown-haired woman sitting with a limp, silver-haired woman in her lap.

She brushed away some of the stray silver hair out of the woman's face before she lifted the lifeless body and hugged it close to her chest. The goddess shook before she threw her head back and released a sorrowful cry.

"LAURA!"

()

Yuugi jumped awake as the last resonates of the cry disappeared into the reaches of his mind; likewise, the pain that was once nullified doubled down with full force making him groan in discomfort. He shifted his head to press his sweaty cheek into the cool ground, clenching his eyes shut as the light from the crystals made his veins throb.

It was hard for him to think, much less remember what he just saw, The image was fading fast and he was too incoherent to keep it pieced together. All he remembered was a familiar woman grieving over something. The last of her distraught wail was still imprinted on his memory and it shook his very being.

"Ah!"

There was another cry that disrupted the memory, and it was coming from nearby. Slowly, Yuugi rolled onto his back -setting off a new wave of protest from his body- and lazily opened one eye. At first, he flinched away from the blue light, but he willed his eye to stay open and look around. There were voices and sounds of people moving, but he couldn't see them.

In his search, his eye rolled over the small pool of water in the room. The water was shifting and rocking with some waves splashing onto the dirt. He watched as the water moved for a few seconds before another cry drew his attention elsewhere. It didn't take long until he found Yami's cage with the door open and three of the religious members grabbing hold of him.

"Come along, cursed prince. We have one final trial for you before you meet your father."

Yami struggled in their grasp, "No!"

Yuugi noticed that the prince looked tired and pale. His crimson eyes were dull with dark bags under his eyes, his skin was grey and clammy, his body looked thin, and there was a long red mark across one of his cheeks. His protests were weaker than before and his voice was no longer as strong and resilient; instead, they were tired and bogged down.

The lynx-fur cloaked man scoffed as he managed to lift Yami to his feet, "If you keep this up, you might just see your mother."

"You can't… do anything," Yami huffed.

A woman in a black bear cloak shook her head, "Just bring him along. We need to give him one more of Mira's blessing before-"

The woman stopped as a wave of water slammed into the back of her head, drenching her body. She froze while the other members stood, mouths agape and eyes wide. Then one broke into a smile.

"It's Mira! That's surely a sign that this will work! At last the prince-!"

Once more, a wave slammed into the man's face, knocking him to the ground. The room fell silent, but there was a hazardous hum in the air.

There was the gurgle of water and the crash of waves against land. All eyes turned towards the pool in the center of the room as it boiled over in rage. A red glimmer shifted beneath the surface of the water as it churned within its confines and lashed out at everything around it.

"Mira…" Yami whispered.

An enraged and distraught scream tore through the room and echoed through the entire cavern.

The pool of water shot up and overflowed into the room, somehow stopping when it reached the entrance way, but the water didn't stop flowing. More water spewed from the pool and began filling the room at an alarming rate. Within seconds Yuugi body was under the water and a few seconds later, it was up to the Lelanians chests'.

The Lelanians were stuck between a state of horror and amusement. Such a great display, it could only be done by the almighty Mira; however, the aura was not one of her motherly, loving demeanor. This one was hostile.

It swirled like a storm cloud and tore at anyone in its reach. There was no mercy in its grip, nor was there reprieve. All one could do in a force so great was to allow themselves to fall victim and hope they survived.

"Great Celestial beings of the heavenly plane!" a woman shouted, "Such power."

"Quickly grab the prince and we'll - AHHH!"

A large wave toppled over the Lelanians and shoved them into the stone walls while Yuugi and Yami remained untouched. As the water rippled backward, it dragged the Lelanians with it and out of the prince's cage. They splashed as they fought against the water, but the current was too strong. Most were too surprised to fully act as they were caught up in the awesome force, but the fear of the unknown left them moving and fighting.

The water crashed against the Lelaninas threateningly, splashing high and falling down on their heads in a vicious manner. It pooled them together and herded them away from the teens and towards the entrance of the room. As the group neared the invisible wall containing the water within the room, they began to panic and kick against the water vigorously. Their efforts proved futile as they were then tossed out of the room as if they were nothing more than driftwood on the stormy sea. Some tried to fight their way back into the room, but the waves pushed back and churned, never giving them a moment to return.

Yuugi closed his eyes as a soft wave pushed him up and towards his cage door. The moment that his body hit the metal his head surfaced and he gasped as fresh air filled his lungs. He coughed and sputtered as the turbulent waters slipped into his mouth, but it was soothing. The liquid cooled his inflamed throat and calmed his abused stomach. Even as the waves brushed against his face, the water relaxed him and cooled his burning body. It felt like a lick of ice cream on a hot day or the feel of a mother's kiss on a scraped knee. Despite the grey color and the constant churning, the water was gentle and its flavor was clean.

"Yuugi!"

The was a pound against the door as Yami was shoved against it by the waves. Yuugi opened his eyes to look at him and offered a tired smile. Yami sighed as another wave crashed over his head, splashing both of them.

"Hang on, I'll get you out," Yami said before he dunked his head under the murky water.

Yuugi watched with interest as Yami wiggled under the water while clenching and unclenching his hands. While Yuugi found the motion weird, he couldn't find the interest to question it much.

After a few more seconds of repeating the hand motions, the rope tying Yami's hand together snapped and got swept into the undertow. With a triumphant smile, Yami rose his head out of the water and reached for the lock on Yuugi's door.

"Mira give me strength," Yami muttered before a large wave drew back and crashed into the cage door.

Yuugi yelled as the wave pushed him away and under the water. More liquid flowed into his body and down to his stomach, but unlike before, it didn't hurt. The sensation didn't make his stomach twist and want to vomit, nor did it burn a trail down his throat like acid: it just filled his stomach and soothed his body. Even with the storm above him, the water provided a quiet reprieve from it all. It was tempting to stay under and never leave.

He was jerked out of his thoughts as a hand grabbed his hood and pulled him upwards.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked as he struggled to keep both of their heads above water.

Yuugi nodded, "...I'm fine," he opened his eyes and took in the raging scene before him. The room was almost completely full of water and there was no one aside from them floating in the dark depths. Waves rippled out from the center of the room where the water bubbled like a spring, "...what now?"

Yami -with a little help from Yuugi- began to swim out of the cage and towards the center of the bubbles, "... I think that..." Yami panted, "… pool leads outside… if we… swim through it…. Maybe… we can escape…"

Yuugi tugged back until Yami stopped and looked at him. There was a grave tone in his amethyst eyes, "... What if it leads to nowhere…. And we run out of air?"

Yami pulled Yuugi over and rested their heads together, "Then at least we're leaving Lelania together."

With a nod of approval, Yuugi closed his eyes and took a calming breath. His body still felt weak, as he was sure Yami's was too, but they need to make this final push. If they stayed here there was no telling what kinds of things would be done, nor how long they could last. It was a scary thought how they would need to risk drowning in order to live.

Amethyst eyes snapped open and locked onto determined crimson. They bother understood, and they were both ready.

They both took a deep breath and dove below the water. Yuugi wanted to keep his eyes closed and avoid the inevitable sting, but he knew Yami was too weak to do this on his own. While he was still too weak to do much, Yuugi was determined to help in any way he could. Forcing his eyes open, Yuugi had to bite his tongue in order to keep his eyes from closing as soon as the water hit them. Still, after a few seconds, he became used to the feeling of rushing liquid against the soft flesh.

That being said, it was hard to see much under the water. The turbulent waves kept kicking up dirt, creating a cloud the made the water murky and difficult; however, the venting pool was clear for them to see as the water erupting from the center kept the cloud at bay.

They fought against the current and swam closer to the pool; likewise, the closer they got, the stronger the current was and they both needed to use the rim of the pool to keep from being pushed to the surface. In order to go deeper, they had to climb down into the pool using the rocky walls.

Water whipped past Yuugi's face, pushing his hair back and making it harder for him to keep his eyes open. It was getting dark and the water was getting colder; moreover, his lungs were beginning to hurt from holding his breath for so long. His muscles ached from use and his thoughts whirled around his head: were they going to make it? How far did the pool go? Where did it let out? Was Yami okay? Was he still alive?

The more he thought, the less his concentration became and his hand slipped from the rock it was holding. He yelped as his balance was thrown and his body was thrust upwards, while his other hand tightened on its rock. Clamping his mouth shut, Yuugi cursed as his air supply was cut short and water invaded his mouth. He needed to focus or else he wouldn't make it.

Adrenaline pumped through his brain as black began to creep into his vision and his fingers began to slip. No, he couldn't end like this, he had to keep going. Closing his eyes, Yuugi brought his free arm towards the wall and clamped onto a sturdy perch. His focus went to his hands as they cautiously moved from one rock to the next, inching his way deeper into the dark pit of water.

Seconds, minutes, hours it felt like passed and still they were trapped, stuck heading in a direction that seemingly had no end. Yuugi couldn't take it. His lungs burnt, his head spun, his muscles ached, and his nerves were fried. The only thing that kept him moving was adrenaline and the knowledge that Yami was in just as bad of a position. They could get out, they needed to get out, they-

"AH!"

Yuugi shot his eyes open, fighting against the urge to close them, when he heard Yami cry out beside him. It was difficult to make out anything aside from shadows in the dim pit, but Yuugi could vaguely make out the prince's shape as it began drifting towards the surface.

Lunging out to catch him, Yuugi managed to grab his wrist before the current pushed the prince up to the room. Yami managed to grab onto the wall once more, but Yuugi could feel him shaking with effort.

Finally, Yuugi found a lip in the wall that opened into open water. Gripping onto Yami, Yuugi kicked off of the wall and into the open with his last breath. The two of them floated upwards and Yuugi closed his eyes praying that they were free. Beside him, Yami wasn't moving, whether or not it was from exhaustion or he ran out of air, Yuugi didn't know, and he was getting scared. He could see a blue light above them and they were getting close.

He gasped as his head broke the surface of the water and entered the open air. He gulped in oxygen while pulling Yami up so his head was above the water. When Yami remained limp in his arms, Yuugi tried to look at him and wake him up, but the two were pulled back down as a wave crashed over them.

Holding tight to the prince, Yuugi desperately kicked his legs in order to resurface and give them both the air they were lacking; however, they only got a second of reprieve before another wave tumbled over them. Yuugi could feel the power of the water pushing and pulling them to wherever it wanted. It was vast, it was strong, and it was in control. In his already weak state, it was difficult to keep himself afloat, but now he had to worry about Yami who sat like lead in his arms.

As Yuugi reappeared on the surface, he opened his eyes to see where they were, but all he could see was water. In every angle, as far as the eye could see, grey waves toppled over one another and churned like a stormy sea. Panic gripped Yuugi and his heart began to race, his blood began to pump as fear shot through his veins, all while his mind began to fade.

Black began to overtake his vision just as another wave forced the two of them under. Yuugi held tight to the prince and tried to swim up, but he lacked the energy. His legs felt like jello and his arms were sore: they couldn't keep going. Even his grip on the prince began to loosen, but he refused to let go. They had to make it…

Yuugi felt the water as it rushed backward as a large wave built up. It swept the two of them into the undertow as if they were nothing more than stray feathers and collected them in its stockpile of energy. Yuugi tried to fight against it, to keep them both afloat, but the force of the wave outweighed his remaining energy, and before he knew it, they were cresting over the top of the wave.

It seemed to resonate with energy as it collected and grew, storming toward a random direction with the two teens in tow. Yuugi closed his eyes knowing that it was useless to fight and he was too tired to try. Then his back hit stone.

His eyes shot open and took in the area around him. Behind him, shooting tall into the air was a large cliff face where the waves were beating against it. Yuugi let out a defeated cry before his head was pushed below the water. He sputtered when he rose up.

"Help!" he managed to call out before he was forced back under again. When he resurfaced he tired again, "Help please! Somebody!"

As his body was forced against the rock face once more, his grip on the limp prince loosened and the undertow nearly pulled him away. Yuugi scrambled to collect Yami, but struggled to keep both of their heads above the water. His clothes where heavy and clung to his body, his muscles were sore and tired, and his brain was stressed and frayed; he didn't know how much longer he had.

Tilting his head back, Yuugi cast a longing glance to the top of the cliff. To be so close to freedom, but unable to achieve it, it was cruel.

A tiny shape appeared over the edged and peered down to the floating teens before it disappeared from sight. Yuugi tried to call out to the figure, but was stopped as a rush of water toppled over his head. As he fought against the waves, he heard something dive into the water not too far away just before arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him up.

Yuugi kept a tight grip on Yami as he was hoisted out of the water and into the air with whoever it was still holding him. They didn't stop rising once they broke the surface of the water; instead, they continued to ascend into the air along the side of the cliff.

Yuugi blinked his eyes open and watched as the ocean below grew further away, "How…?" he finally looked to see who had saved them. His face brightened, "Yusei!"

The Neko didn't respond to him as he continued to watch the approaching cliff top. Yuugi noticed that Yusei was holding onto him with only one arm while the other was outstretched above his head where a thick twine rope was tied around his wrist. It stretched over the rock face and seemed to be pulling them up on its own. It wasn't long before the top was in reach and they were pulled to safety.

Yusei helped heave Yuugi onto the grass first while Yuugi focused on pulling Yami with him. Once they were on the ground, Yusei rushed over to the pile of rocks that Yuugi had seen a few days earlier, but this time a thick twine rope was tied around it. Yuugi noticed as the Neko neared the pile, the rope around his wrist wasn't gathering or dragging behind him; instead, it seemed to shorten and wrap back around his wrist as though it were no more than a bracelet.

Too tired to think too much on it, Yuugi laid on his back with Yami beside him. The wind whipped around his body, chilling him to the bone while bringing a clean, crisp scent. It was fresh and cool with only a hint of glorean, reminding him of its presence. His eyelids drooped while his lungs rose and fell with each breath, trying to purge his system of the poisonous plant.

Realization swept over Yuugi as his muscles finally got a chance to relax. They were safe and in Yusei's care. No longer were they trapped in the cave and tortured, instead they were in a safe presence. They were going to be okay. The thought made Yuugi's eyes droop as sleep tried to pull him away.

"Don't fall asleep. I need one of you awake." Yusei warned as he bounded back to the two.

Yuugi groaned, blinking away the exhaustion, as Yusei kneeled between the two teens heads, his attention on Yami, "Is he okay?" Yuugi asked.

Blue eyes remained trained on Yami as Yusei slipped one hand under his sleeved and pulled out a vial, "I don't know. I need to know what happened to you both."

"We were…. Taken underground somewhere….. Put into cages….. Poisoned…."

"Poisoned?" Yusei stiffened and shot Yuugi a serious look, "With what?"

"Glorean. They made us drink it and the smell was everywhere…. "

Moving quickly, Yusei pulled out a small pouch and reached his hand inside. When he found what he needed, he held out a familiar looking ball of herbs and split it in half.

"Here. Eat this," Yusei said as he held out one half to Yuugi.

Yuugi gratefully took the medicine and plopped some of it into his mouth. At first, it was just as it was before, same taste and texture, but the longer he chewed, the tougher it became. The paste coated his mouth and stuck to his tongue. It coated his throat and stomach soothingly and seemed to soak up any of the glorean inside of him; however, it was becoming hard to chew and swallow. His jaw struggled to grind the paste, but whether it was from the gummy texture or his tired muscles, he didn't know.

"I don't know how either of you are alive," Yusei commented as he then rose the vial to Yuugi's lips, "Drink."

Yuugi did as he was told and sipped some of the liquid before it was taken away. The drink had no flavor and slipped over his tongue as though it wasn't there. Still, as it passed through him it lessened the pastes' stickiness and made it easier to breathe.

When he was sure that the medicine was down and the paste was manageable, Yuugi turned to look over at Yusei who plopped the second half of the medicine in his mouth and chewed. After a few seconds, Yusei propped open the prince's mouth and placed his lips on top.

Yuugi blinked as a hot emotion stirred his stomach, "What are you doing?"

Yusei pulled back and wiped some of the green paste from the corner of his mouth before he popped open the vial, "He's too weak to chew the medicine and it needs to get in his system now," Yusei then poured the remaining liquid past Yami's lips before his closed the other's mouth. He leaned back and sighed.

Yuugi watched him as Yusei sat back and cast his glazed over expression towards the sea. His ears would flicker at even the slightest sound while his tail swished behind him, disturbing the grass. The longer he watched, the more Yuugi noticed how haggard his appearance was. There were dark circles under his eyes, his cheekbones seemed a little more pronounced, his blue eyes looked tired, and his hair was unkempt. Instead of looking like the proud, royal cat he was, he looked like a stray street cat.

"What happened to you?" Yuugi inquired.

Yusei thought for a moment, "Your disappearance caused more of an upset than Yami would like to admit."

"And the King?"

Yusei looked down at the prince, "He is a worried father."

Yuugi nodded his head and closed his eyes. He could only imagine what the King must be feeling; the fear of losing his son, the worry of not knowing what is going on, the pressure of being strong for the public, it all seemed so draining. The King can't show his emotions because that would upset the public in more ways than one. He had to hide his feelings for the benefit of everyone; it was tragic to think about.

With a sigh, Yuugi opened his eyes only to blink in surprise at what he saw sitting on Yusei's shoulder: the small black cat. Yusei seemed unfazed by the feline's presence as it rested on his shoulder, its tail swishing along his back; meanwhile, the cat stared on towards the ocean as though it was there the whole time. Blinking again, Yuugi stared wide-eyed as another cat, similar to the one before, walked out from behind Yusei. It rubbed his head against the Neko's arm -to which Yusei gave no response- before it sat down beside Yami's head. There was also another car sitting atop Yami's stomach, then by his leg, and in Yusei's lap, and nuzzling his hand.

Yuugi's fingers twitched as the cat's fur rubbed at his palm, begging for attention; however, the second Yuugi went to pet his head, the cat backed away and scampered towards his feet. There were many more cats that were scattered along the plain, more so than Yuugi thought even lived in Lelania. They were sitting, sleeping, grooming, playing, and purring all around and on him, Yami, and Yusei. Yusei paid the creatures no mind, while Yami stayed asleep and unfazed by their presence.

Just as Yuugi was about to accept the sudden flood of feline's, heavy paws padded in his chest. They were heavy like a panther, but silent like a shadow and although they felt small and dainty like a house-cat, these were also strong and fearsome. Each step set off a wave of dread and uneasy inside Yuugi, and he feared what he would see if he looked at it, but curiosity poked at his mind. What creature could cause such emotions? What did it look like? Was it special? Was it like the others?

Slowly he turned his head to face the predator on his chest and when they locked eyes, he froze. Fear and discord strung at his brain as amethyst locked onto piercing, haunting, striking yellow eyes. This cat, while similar to the other's with its black coat, didn't hold the same loyal blue eyes like the other; these eyes didn't spark security, boldness, and warmth, they projected calamity, discourse, a tempest.

When he felt its tiger-like claws sink into his chest, he screamed.

"Yuugi!"

He felt Yusei shake his shoulder, and all the pain was gone. As Yuugi took deep gulps of air, his eyes darted around, searching for the yellow-eyed cat, but he couldn't see it; in fact, he couldn't see any of the cats. All the little black bodies were gone from the field and cliff, and none were they reclining on the four of them. They were all gone.

Yuugi blinked as another pair of hands rubbed his back soothingly, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Taking a shuttering breath, Yuugi turned towards Mana who sat behind him with a worried smile, "When did you…?"

"I came as soon as Yusei said he found you," Mana explained as she wrapped him in a spare blanket she brought with her. Yuugi noticed there was one covering Yami as well.

Yusei tugged on his shoulder's to refocus his attention, "Why did you scream?"

Yuugi gripped the blanket closer as a bitter chill rushed over his body, "There was a cat, and it attacked me."

"Back in the cave?" Mana asked.

Yuugi shook his head, "No, just now. It was a black cat with yellow eyes."

"Yuugi, nothing has been around you, and I should now. I've been watching," Mana exclaimed as she pat his shoulder.

Amethyst eyes widened, "But I saw it. It came with the other cats and-"

"Yuugi," Yusei turned the teens head so he could look him in the eye, "There was nothing."

The cold refused to lessen, "But…"

"Yusei, I think it's time we take them back to the castle. They're probably both tired and I think it's getting to Yuugi," Mana reasoned.

Yuugi huffed, "I may be tired, but I know what I saw."

Mana smiled, "Let's get you to the castle first before we talk any more about cats. The King will be glad to know that both of you are safe."

Mana stood up while Yusei scooped Yuugi into his arms. Yuugi put up little protest as he was then placed onto Mana's back. She hooked her arms under his legs and Yuugi wrapped his arms around her neck to keep from falling off, but it was difficult keeping the blanket up, not choking Mana, and holding onto Yami's scarf.

Yuugi raised his head from where it was resting in Mana's shoulder, "Wait, Yusei!" the Neko stopped as he kneeled to pick up Yami, "Tie this back on him, please." Yuugi waved the scarf weakly to indicate what he was talking about.

Yusei silently took the garment and tied it back around Yami's torso. Yuugi smiled: Yami looked complete whenever he was wearing that.

With everything in place, Yusei picked up the prince, and the four of them began their trek back to the palace. It was quiet as they walked back: eerily so. The air rung with silence as it seeped into any empty space it could. The only solace was the splash of distant waves crashing below, but even that was becoming distant. Soon the waves were nothing but a whisper, an echo, then a memory.

The town loomed over the horizon with a sense of foreboding. The shadows seemed alive and encompassed every building, the lamps were dim and flickered erratically, and the buildings seemed haunted. Even the vibrance from the water, the viens of the city, seemed to be absent upon their arrival.

As they ran through the narrow streets, Yuugi could see people peeking out of their windows. Some smiled and waved while others scoffed and closed the blinds. Very few Lelanians wondered the streets, but of those who were, their reactions mirrored those inside. Those who were displeased at their return merely turned their nose and walked away. Yuugi was glad that the other half wasn't as cold; in fact, many of the people who were pleased to see them came to inquire what happened and if they were okay.

Yugi would have answered, but voices and faces were merging together. It was getting hard to determine singular people, let alone a single question, and his eyelids felt heavy. Still, he fought off sleep in favor of ebbing away the peoples' worry: even if all he could do was nod his head weakly. Also, despite not being able to fully understand them, it warmed Yugi's heart to know that there were those who genuinely wanted him and Yami there. If only Yami could understand that.

Yuugi sighed when they finally entered the palace. While the stone halls echoed the change in the city, it still brought him comfort to know that they were back home, safe and secure. Yusei and Mana didn't stop, however, and continued to haul Yami and Yuugi through the corridors and back into Yami's bedroom. Yusei laid Yami down on the couch while Mana tried to set Yuugi down in the bed, but Yuugi didn't want to be too far from Yami. Mana tried to convince him that it was better for him to lay on the bed, but she gave up when she noticed Yusei had already made a make-shift bed for Yuugi right beside Yami. Yuugi was grateful for the Neko's understanding, and as he was being helped down by both Mana and Yusei, Yuugi made sure to give him a quick hug. It was short and it was weak, but Yuugi saw the quick twitch of a smile it caused for Yusei.

As Yuugi cuddled amongst the pillows and blankets, his eyes shifted to Yami who still had yet to move since the escape. Then he heard the door open.

"Where is he? Where is my son?"

Yusei and Mana shot to their feet while the King rushed into the room. As he came around the couch, Yuugi got to see the King and was surprised to see him exhausted and frazzled. His hair was a mess, his ma'an was sloppy, and his clothes were disheveled. Gone was the regal manner of a king and instead was the worried persona of a father.

The King only glanced at Yuugi before his attention was brought to Yami. A relieved smile crossed his lips as tears brimmed his eyes. He reached out his shaky hands as if to touch Yami, but he hesitated and as his hands hovered above his son, his face looked torn between concern and sorrow. Yuugi watched him intently with his own somber feeling taking over. In the end, the king retreated and straightened to his full height.

"I'm glad he's safe," he whispered before he took a breath to regain his composure, "Where did you find him?" he asked Yusei.

"They were both in the water over the cliff," Yusei answered as he flicked his tail.

"The cliff?"

Yusei nodded, "The one by the grave."

The King looked away, "I see. Were they hurt?"

Yusei glanced at Yuugi, "Yuugi told me that they were both locked in an area filled with glorean and that they were fed the plant. I gave them both medicine, but it will take them awhile to fully heal."

The King closed his eyes, "Please don't take my son," he muttered under his breath. Yuugi would have missed it had he not been so close.

Yuugi offered a small smile, "He stayed strong throughout all of it. Had it not been for him, neither one of us would have made it."

The King smiled down at Yuugi and kneeled beside him. He rested a ringed hand on Yuugi's forehead, gratitude written all over his face.

He removed his hand with a solemn face, "I'm sorry that you both got captured. As king of Lelania, it is my responsibility to look after my subjects. Such behavior is not tolerated in our culture."

Yuugi shook his head, "I don't blame anyone for what happened, but I appreciate your sincerity."

Something flashed within the King'spale eyes: a glint of familiarity flashing across his stoic expression. The King hide it well, making sure that it was only there for a second before it was hidden once more. Yuugi watched as the King stood up and walked silently to one of the windows. Then someone knocked on the door. After the king told them to enter, a young maid opened the door and bowed.

"Excuse me, my King, but the council has requested a meeting."

The King sighed, "Very well. Tell them I am on my way," after she left, he turned to Yusei, "Make sure that both my son and Yuugi are taken care of before you join us. I wish to have you with me before the council divides." after Yusei's nod of approval, the King left the room.

Mana smiled, "I wish Yami would see his dad like that. Maybe then they could be a family again."

Yuugi nodded in agreement, "It may take awhile, but I think Yami can learn to forgive."

"You think I haven't tried?"

Mana and Yuugi jumped as Yami's tired voice piped into their conversation. On the couch, Yami groaned and shifted, trying to find a new position to lay in. When it appeared that nothing would be comfortable, Yami gave up and opened his eyes.

He stared at Mana, "I know that to some he is nice and caring, but he has made dire mistakes that hurt other people. He fears public rejection and so hides behind public opinion," he shifted to Yuugi, "I have forgiven him, but he always goes back, and I can't forgive a person making the same mistake."

Yuugi met his glare, "That's unfair to him. He is the king and so he has to take everyone's opinion into consideration. A king is meant to keep peace in his kingdom."

"But he is also supposed to keep justice and equality. A king is supposed to do what is best for the city, even if the people don't understand it yet."

"But if a king stirs his people too much, they won't trust him, and thus won't follow him."

"If the king only ever did what the people wanted and were comfortable with, nothing would ever change. A king is supposed to lead, not follow."

The room fell silent as the two lovers glared at each other, both stubborn to their own ideals. Mana sifted her gaze between the two, uncertain whether she should intervene, while Yusei leaned back against the table with his arms crossed. Yuugi was the one who relented and closed his eyes, turning his head away.

"I wish we could just all get along," he muttered.

Yami scoffed at the comment but said nothing else. Yuugi curled in on himself as his thoughts raced in his head. A small part of him had hoped that his encounter would bring Yami and his father together, but that seemed to do only half a job. The King clearly cared for his son and feared that he was hurt, but Yami still seemed indifferent. If not even this could bring them together, then what could?

Dread befell the group as a scream shattered the silence of the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

(Koobre: Before the last chapter starts, I want to thank GUEST for reviewing on every chapter. You never gave yourself a name, nor were you logged in so I only know you as GUEST, but I would like to thank you. Your reviews were short and sweet, but they made my day. Thank you. I would not have been encouraged to keep writing this if you hadn't reviewed.)

 **Ch 10 A Moment Of Silence**

Yuugi stood blankly as a handmaiden drew elaborate ma'an on his cheeks with a fresh stick. Once the marks were perfect, she applied a thick layer of eyeliner and a little lip gloss to his lips. While she decorated his face, there where other hand maidens slipping rings on his fingers and clasping necklaces around his neck. In the back of the room was Mana, running between a pile of fabric and an old sewing machine she had brought up to Yami's room. She had come with the hand maidens about and hour ago and still had yet to say a word to him, but he didn't blame her. He didn't know what to say either.

Once he was decorated in all the royal jewels and designs, Mana finally brought over the clothing she had been working on. It was a panda fur cape that would drag behind him by a few inches; however, the fur was encrusted by aquamarine, amethyst, emerald, and jasper gemstones that shined in the blue lights. When she draped it over his shoulders, he felt bogged down with the weight of the world. Her brown eyes bore into his own, and they both shared a silent moment of support before she turned away with tears shimmering in her eyes.

She walked over to the vanity that was now a disarray of boxes and stray jewelry, but amongst the endless silver, gold, and gems, was a purple velvet pillow with a silver tiara on it. The thin silver bands twisted together with glorean leaves interwoven, but luckily for him, the leaves were just metal. In the center of the tiara, encircled by silver leaves was a circular lapis lazuli gemstone. It was a beautiful piece of art that sat delicately on the pillow, but it glared back at Yuugi every time he glanced at it.

Mana stopped in front of the vanity and paused before the pillow. Her hands were shaking. No one urged her as she took a second to breathe before she picked up the tiara with all the care of the world. With the way she was holding the garment, it looked more as though she were carrying a viper over a tiara. Each step she took was slow and deliberate while her watering eyes remained glued to the tiara in her hands. When she finally stopped in front of Yuugi, the two shared another look before Yuugi had to look away.

With a shuttering breath, Mana lowered the tiara onto Yuugi's head and stepped away. The weight that befell him was more than that of the slim silver tiara. It pushed down on him like a mighty chain. He almost felt as though he would fall to the ground if fear didn't keep him standing. There was no going back now, but this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Mana began to exit the room with Yuugi and the handmaids in tow. Everyone kept their head down and no one said a word. No one had too.

Yuugi stared forward as they began their trek out of the castle and to the temple of Mira. Everything had happened so fast it didn't feel like it had been five days since him and Yami had escaped from the cave or since the incident.

After they heard the scream, Yusei and Mana helped him and Yami up and they all left to investigate. As they slowly ventured the halls, a thick aura suffocated the group with dread and foreboding. It pushed against them, trying to stop their pursuit, warning against seeing the tragedy ahead. They kept going, though, desite the heavy feeling in their hearts, but by the time they found it, Yuugi wished they had listened.

They had rounded the corner heading towards the great hall when they saw a sight that stopped all of them in their tracks. Mana fell to her knees with her hands covering her mouth. The action had brought Yuugi to the ground with her, but he wouldn't have had the strength to stand anyway. Yusei had released the prince and stood frozen while Yami used the wall to support himself. No one wanted to look, but no one could look away.

There, slumped against the wall with a river of blood slipping from the slit in his neck was the king. There were no other marks on his body and the weapon was nowhere to be seen, but his pale, dead eyes were wide open staring at the group with a glazed expression. Life still colored his cheeks, but his skin was draining fast with every drop of blood that left his body.

Mana had let out a cry of despair just as the royal council came running. No one said a word as they all fell in shock at the sight that befell them. Yusei had somehow managed to regain himself and began to give orders to the council on moving the body and preparing for the funeral. He also set some guards to search the perimeter for anyone suspicious.

Yugi didn't know what to do, nor did he register if anyone was talking to him. It was as if someone stuffed cotton in his ears; everything sounded muffled and his head hurt. His chest twisted in agony while his eyes were glued to the lifeless body. Beside him, Mana had broken down in tears, and he could feel her quivering body leaning against his own. When he finally tore his eyes away, they befell Yami who had slowly fallen to the floor.

His face was contorted in pain and was red in anger. His fists were clenched and shaking while his crimson eyes stared unblinkingly at his father's dead body. The prince turned his head away, casting his face in shadows, but Yuugi saw the glimpse of a tear streaming down his cheek.

The next few days had passed by in a blur. He and Yami were still too sick to really move, so they spent their time in Yami's room in silence. Only Yusei and Mana came to visit them and make sure they were taking their medicine but they didn't come to chat. Everything was business and then gone.

On the day of the funeral, Yami refused to leave his room; he played it off as though he didn't care, but Yuugi knew better. While it pained him to leave Yami alone, Yuugi went with Yusei and Mana to the funeral. He didn't remember much of it: he was too busy looking at the King's corse though the glass coffin.

The coffin was filled with water and glorean petals that floated around the body. They had covered the king's neck so that the water stayed blue, but it was not the vibrant water Yuugi knew Lelania for. At the end of the service, his body was placed in the royal catacombs underneath the temple of Mira.

A shiver scurried down Yuugi's spine as he remembered the catacombs. They were bland compared to the world that sat above them. It was nothing but obsidian walls and moonstone lamps for as far as the eye could see. Wandering in endless halls that flowed onward with no end, Yuugi was sure he would have gotten lost had it not been for the priests leading them.

After the funeral, it was time for a new king, and there was only one legitimate heir to the throne: Yami. That one fact set off the council into long talks that burnt the midnight oil, only for them to come out undecided. Yuugi didn't need to step into the city to know that the people were in just as much turmoil as the council. Even with as much controversy as the suggestion brought, Yami was still the only person in Lelania who held royal blood. As strong as most felt about Yami taking the throne, Lelaninas were stubborn on the aspect of keeping royal blood on the throne. As much as it pained the Lelanian people, the decision was made.

Today was the day of the coronation and Yuugi was terrified: he could only imagine how Yami felt. Yami had been tight-lipped for the past few days, saying nary a word to anyone. Yuugi didn't push for conversation because he knew that he needed his space to work things out. Only once Yami had come to terms with certain things, would he then be open to talk about it to anyone. The only thing that Yuugi feared was that he wouldn't ever come to terms with it.

Yami would disappear with Yusei to most of the meetings with the council, and when he came back early in the morning, Yuugi would comfort him until Yami fell asleep. It was the only thing he felt he could do for the prince, but it seemed to be enough for Yami.

Yami had left early this morning, and Yuugi hadn't seen him since. Chances were that he was pulled off to the council for most of the day and now was getting ready for the coronation. A part of Yuugi was excited about the event. It was supposed to be joyous, a celebration for a new beginning, but it wasn't. The town was tense from the loss of the king and divided over who should be on the throne. Not to mention, the wounds from his and Yami's kidnapping still pained the Lelanian people. Everything was tossed into the air and no one knew what to do or what to catch first. Yuugi didn't know what was going to happen in the coming days, and frankly, he didn't want to find out.

As he walked through town, other Lelanians walked alongside him. Yuugi paid them no mind, for the most part, but he could feel them staring at him and staring at the tiara he know wore. They would stare at him, conflicted just like him, but when he flickered his gaze to them, they looked away. No one said anything. Nothing mean, nothing nice, not even a happy word of celebration. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

When they came up to the temple, Yuugi could see the council sitting on the steps with the priests standing behind them. A decent crowd had already gathered and were waiting in pregnant silence. The crowd parted for Yuugi and his group, allowing them clear passage to the temple. Yuugi fought down the tremors that threatened to shake his whole body.

As he stood at the top of the steps, he walked over to an empty chair beside a council member, just like he did as he had been told the day before. He didn't look at anyone, he didn't listen to anyone, he refused to see what anyone thought of him because he didn't know whether he would scream or cry if he did _._ The remaining Lelaninas joined the crowd and all eyes befell the head priestess of Mira who stood at the top step.

"A few days ago our beloved king, Akodai Lelai, passed from this world and his legacy has come to a close," Yuugi choked as he heard the king's name for the first time, "However, just like the water wisks away the dead leaves of autumn and brings new life, a new king will take our throne. Mira, the goddess of water, blesses the town of Lelania in many ways, and now she blesses us with a king. Please, welcome our prince to the stage and show him your acceptance by parting and giving him passage."

Here was the moment that caught Yuugi's breath. If anyone refused to have Yami on the throne, then they would stand in his way, blocking the path to the temple, or so Yusei explained. As far as Yuugi heard, that had never happened before, but he wouldn't be surprised if now was the time to break that record.

The crowd began to move, making a direct path to the temple. Time past slowly as people hesitated with their movements, everyone watching the person next to them, unsure who would stand in the prince's way. Shifting eyes and questioning gazes followed every moving body until the crowd was still once more. When everyone settled into place, not a single person stood in the pathway.

On the other end of the path stood the prince with Yusei not too far behind him. He was still dressed in his normal clothes, a fact that Yuugi noticed set off many Lelanians, but slumped over his shoulders was a large fur cloak, similar to the one his father wore, but this one was panther fur double lined with polar bear and lion pelts.

He stood tall with his head held high and a stoic mask plastered over his true emotions. Then, as he walked, his strides were bold and confident as though there was no tension lingering in the air. Out of everyone at the coronation, he was the only one who felt truly alive, but Yuugi knew that this event was killing him the most. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

No one interrupted his march, no one even blinked as he finished his travel to the temple. The fact that nothing happened set Yuugi even more on edge as his chest pinged with the need for fresh air. Something needed to happen, someone needed to object this, but no one would. Everyone was paralyzed with the same fear that gripped Yuugi. He only allowed himself to breathe when Yami was safely on the stairs.

The priestess turned to Yami who turned to her. Yusei remained at the bottom of the stairs, ocean eyes watching the silent crowd, "Do you, Yami Lelai, prince of Lelania understand the task that is being handed to you?"

"I do."

Yuugi could hear the tightness of Yami's voice as he masked his true emotions behind an indifferent tone.

"Do you swear to uphold all of Lelania's morals and spread Mira's love?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to follow in your ancestor's footstep and take the throne in the name of the people of Lelania?"

There was a pause, "I do."

The priestess stared at Yami for a few seconds before she turned to the youngest priest who stepped out from behind Yuugi with a blue velvet pillow in his hands. Atop the pillow, sitting like a poised predator was the king's crown. The royal crown of Lelania, the same one that was sitting on the late king's head only a few days ago. The bold glorean leafs created the ring while a sapphire jewel sat in the center of the blue flower. Even though Yuugi knew the crown was made out of metal, the leaves and flower looked as alive as the deadly plant they came from. As she picked up the crown, she held it as if it would shatter at any moment.

"Then I now pronounce you, King Yami, ruler of Lelania."

With the crown placed upon his head, Yuugi couldn't shake the image from his brain. It felt wrong to see Yami wearing that crown and that cape, just as it felt wrong for him to wear his tiara and cloak. This isn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Seeing Yami face the crowd, Yuugi could see the burden that was placed upon his lover's head. He could almost see Yami's body shake in an effort to stand tall and keep face in front of the Lelanian people.

Yuugi couldn't tell if the people applauded, yelled, cried, cheered, celebrated, or despaired for his eyes were glued to Yami who slowly turned to look back at him. In the brief second that their eyes met, Yuugi could clearly see the fear swimming under those crimson depths. Yami was scared.

And so was he.

 **The End**

(Koobre: There is a sequel coming out for this, but please let me know what I need to do to improve. Let me know what I did good and what I lacked. Also, let me know if there is anything you are confused about or what you want to see happen. I can make it come true. The next book should come out in about a month. In the meantime, thank you for reading. I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.)


	11. Update

The sequel to this story is now up. Look for _Blackwater Is Dust_ on my profile.


End file.
